Past Love, Uncertain Future
by Desired Destiny
Summary: Request Fic: Turbulant love story including Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Vince McMahon, Randy Orton and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Past Love, Uncertain Future  
**Rating: **MA  
**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex, Mind Games and Manipulation  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Skyler and Ryan _(Wrestlers)_ Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton & the McMahon Family. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter:** Hunter gets some bad news how's he going to take it?

**Past Love, Uncertain Future – Chapter 1**

**Inside a WWE locker room**

Batista, Ric and Jericho were stood in the locker room getting themselves ready for the nights show.

"I can't believe this. How longs it been going on?" asked Dave

"Apparently a couple of years" answered Ric

"Years? This has been going on for two years and no one knew about it?" asked Chris in complete shock

"I have no idea but you can only imagine how furious Vince is about it?" said Ric

"Well wouldn't you be Ric? I know if one of my girls had a two year relationship with a guy and I only found out when they got engaged I'd be pretty pissed and that boy wouldn't be able to sit for a month of Sundays" stated Dave

"And him…" said Chris

"I know we've been talking to him about her all this time. We should have guessed with him not telling us anything or letting us meet her" said Ric

"Hunters not guna be too happy" said Chris

"Not too happy about what?" asked Hunter as he walked into the locker room. He walked over and placed his bag down and looked at Chris "Not too happy about what?" he repeated the question to a stunned Chris

"Maybe you should sit down?" said Ric

"What is it Ric?" Hunter said demanding his answer

"Skyler's here"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep"

"Why would I not be happy about that?" he asked looking at Chris

"She err…she came with her boyfriend"

"She's got a boyfriend?" he asked furiously

"Yeah she came to see Vince"

"Who is he?"

"She had an announcement to make" continued Ric trying to break the news to Hunter

"I've gotta go see Vince" he said walking towards the door

"SHE'S ENGAGED!" shouted Dave causing Hunter to stop at the door and look back at the trio

"Engaged? She can't be engaged!"

"Well she is. She came here especially to tell Vince" Dave replied

"She wasn't dating anyone Vince would have told me if she was"

"He didn't know" said Ric

"So she meets this guy and in five minutes their engaged?"

"They've been dating a little longer than that" said Chris

"But not long enough for Vince to know?" asked Hunter

"Two years and we don't know that for sure it could longer" said Ric

Hunter stood and stared at the three men in front of him and a smile crept onto his face "Oh man you guys are good malicious but good. I almost fell for it. Well I'm guna see Vince anyway I need to talk to him about an idea I had" he said walking to the door

"It's Shawn" stated Dave

Hunter turned and looked back at the trio once more and by the looks on their faces he could see they weren't lying and silently he made his way out of the locker room and headed for Vince's office.

**AT VINCE'S OFFICE**

Hunter stormed into Vince's office where Vince sat alone on his leather couch he looked up and saw the rage on Hunters eyes and made his way to his feet

"Is it true?"

"Hunter calm down"

"IS IT TRUE?" he screamed

"Yes it is"

"She's engaged to Shawn?" he asked knowing the answer already he picked up the vase and threw it at the wall in anger

"Hunter calm down! She's engaged to him but this marriage is not going to happen and you and Skyler will be back together and Shawn will be as far away from my daughter as possible"

"How could you not know?"

"Did you?" Hunter shook his head "They played it very well no one knew not Linda, Steph nor Ryan. We couldn't have seen this coming we wouldn't have even suspected it. But just because we didn't see it coming doesn't mean we can't deal with it. In fact I already have a plan in motion so just calm down and stop throwing things ok?"

"You better sort this Vince because if you don't I will!"

"I've got it covered now you better leave before Skyler returns"

Hunter stepped into Vince and got in his face "Keep him away from me Vince because if I see him I'm guna kill him"

With that said Hunter walked out of the office and straight into a returning Skyler who stepped back from Hunter and saw the obvious anger on his face and with that she was sure he'd heard the news. Hunter closed the door completely and walked over to Skyler who stepped backwards into the wall. Hunter pressed her against it and looked down at her. He moved her soft golden hair away from her beautiful face.

"It's never going to happen…I won't let it" he said before leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. Hunter then gently stroked her cheek and Skyler turned her head away to stop him. "Who are you kidding Angel?" he said before walking away.

Skyler watched him walk down the corridor and turned out of sight she then gulped and breathed in and out deeply collecting herself. Once she felt calm enough she walked into Vince's office

"You told Hunter?"

"No I didn't someone else did"

"He's so angry Daddy"

"Well he loves you what were you expecting coming back here revealing a long term relationship and engagement to one of his best friends?"

"I don't know I didn't really think about him I was just so happy"

"Well maybe you should have thought Skyler"

Skyler noticed her Dads harshness and feared that he wasn't happy for her and Shawn.

"You are happy for me and Shawn aren't you Daddy?" she asked Vince who had turned away from his daughter. He rolled his eyes and turned to face Skyler.

"Of course I am sweetheart" he said hugging her

**LATER – Back at the hotel**

Skyler sat on the balcony and looked out onto the busy city as Shawn unpacked he watched Skyler as he did he noticed she'd lost her bubbly excitement and stopped what he was doing and walked out onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. Skyler smiled and faced Shawn kissing him fully on the lips.

"What was that for handsome?"

"You seemed a little low"

"No I'm fine" she lied

"It was hard today, telling your Dad and the guys"

"Yeah it was, did you get the feeling that my Dad wasn't too happy"

"He seemed happy enough why do you ask?"

"McMahon's don't do anything quietly or small. He didn't make an announcement he didn't order for a champagne celebration…nothing"

"You want a party?" asked Shawn

"No it's not that it's just that's what I was expecting from my Dad"

"Baby he didn't know we were dating this morning he's heard a lot and he's got to come to terms with it, give him a little time"

"Maybe you're right" she agreed standing up and walking over to Shawn and sitting in his lap. "And even if he isn't happy it doesn't matter because we are"

"Exactly!" said Shawn kissing Skyler

**VINCE'S OFFICE**

Vince is on the phone…

"I don't care Linda she lied to us"

"Vince she's your daughter and she's getting married she should be arranging her wedding with her family's approval whether it happened the way we wish or not. And anyway it's not like we don't know the guy, she's marrying Shawn we've known him long enough to know he'll treat her right"

"I can't help feeling deceived Linda. Two and a half years they've been dating I can't just forgive and forget. My daughter lied to me, lied to us"

"I know she did but if she'd have told you the truth from the beginning you'd have done everything to sabotage the relationship"

"I wouldn't have done anything…"

"Yes you would Vincent you and Hunter are determined that he and Skyler will be together well now you'll have to face facts that she's found someone else and her and Hunter are never getting back together. So have a sulk and then show your daughter how happy you are for her"

"Linda maybe you can live with our children lying to us but I am their father and they should show me some respect…" Vince waited for a reply from his wife "…Linda?" Vince then realised his wife had hung up on him after speaking her mind. Vince slammed down the phone and stormed out of his office.

**THREE DAYS LATER AT HUNTERS HOME**

Hunter reached over for his bottle of beer and sat back on his couch holding a picture in his hand. The picture was of himself and Skyler her smile radiant and her gorgeous big blue eyes were intoxicating. Hunter sipped at his beer as he stared at the picture moments later he stood up and walked over to the fire place where he placed the picture down next to a whole mantel full of pictures of himself and the Skyler. He looked at all the pictures and anger seethed through his veins and he swung himself around throwing his half bottle of beer at the opposite wall the bottle smashing and the contents descending down the wall he then turned and pushed all the pictures off the mantel in fury causing one to fall onto the naked flames.

"Shit" said Hunter dropping to his knees and carefully trying to fish the picture out of the fire. He successfully did so and patted the remainder to get the flames out he then picked it up and looked at the half charred picture the edges scorched and curled up and Hunter burnt out of the picture leaving only Skyler smiling at him from the singed picture. Hunter closed his eyes and rubbed his head in frustration.

**A WEEK LATER AT SKYLERS APARTMENT**

Skyler walked into the room with yet another engagement gift she walked over to the table and placed it down next to the others.

"I'm just saying Skyler that maybe you should have a long engagement"

"And why would I want to do that Daddy?"

"Sometimes things don't work out and wouldn't you rather find out now than after the wedding?"

"We've been ok for the past few years I think we're good"

"Your father wasn't involved then sweetheart I wouldn't blame Shawn if he ran a mile from this family sometimes I feel the same way. Now Vince sit down drink your coffee smile and be happy for your daughter"

"Well when Shawn walks in one day with divorce papers don't come crying to me" said Vince in a strop sitting down and picking up his coffee cup

"I don't know why you can't be happy for her Vince it's not like Shawn's a bad guy"

"Why does this girl insist on driving me crazy?" said Vince pointing to a dark haired rebel sat looking out of place in the pristine apartment

"Like father like daughter I suppose" said Linda "And Ryan's right why can't you just be happy for her?"

"I am happy for her"

"Sounds like it" interrupted Ryan

"I am!" he stated staring at his youngest daughter "I just don't see why she's rushing into this we haven't even had time to come to terms with this thing"

"This thing?" Skyler asked double checking she hadn't misheard her father "This thing is my wedding it's supposed to be the happiest day of my life and everyone's already trying to ruin it for me" she screamed hysterically

"Who's everyone?" asked Ryan

Skyler hesitated for a moment "Well Dads against it and I know what everyone's saying behind our backs. I just wish they'd put their vicious tongues back in their heads and leave us to get on with this and just be happy for us" Skyler could feel herself welling up and sharply left the room. Ryan followed her.

"Are you happy now Vince? Is this what you wanted to make your daughter cry?" asked Linda ashamed of her husband

Ryan caught up with Skyler in the kitchen where Skyler tried to put a brave face on everything.

"Are you ok?" asked Ryan

"Yeah I'm just getting some more snacks" Skyler lied trying to divert her sister's attention

"What's he done now?"

Skyler turned and looked at her little sister and knew she couldn't lie to her because Ryan could read her like a book and she knew she was upset and she knew who about.

"He just took the news badly but we knew that was going to happen. It was inevitable…"

"What did he do to you?" asked Ryan knowing there was more to it as there was always more to it where Hunter was concerned

"He just got in my face a little bit…"

"And?" she asked seeking more details

"He said it was never going to happen because he wouldn't let it"

"Who does he think he is? He can't go around threatening you like that! And who is he to threaten you? A bitter old boyfriend who can't get a grip on being dumped by you! He's ridiculous and what could he do anyway?"

"Anything he wants!" Skyler answered timorously "And anything he can. He's not going to let me be happy is he?"

"Oh yes he is after the way he treated you he should be giving you away. Shawn is the best thing to happen to you and being the complete opposite to that jackass is just a bonus. Don't you dare let him stop you from doing this! You go out there and you make your dream wedding come true and you take your 'happily ever after' because you deserve it"

Skyler smiled at her sister and walked over and hugged her

"Thank you"

"What for? I haven't done anything yet!"

"For being the only one who truly wants this for me. People are putting fronts on…Mom…Steph but they don't mean it. They're thinking the same way Dad is and I don't blame them it was a big thing for them me just blurting out all this history about myself and Shawn that they didn't know about and on top of that announcing I was engaged it was a lot to take in"

"Yeah it was but as long as you're happy which it's so obvious you are then I can't see why they're so sceptical about things"

"Me either because you're right he is the complete opposite of Hunter. He wouldn't treat me like that, he wouldn't use me. He loves me and more than anything else he tells he does. No guys ever told me that they loved me"

"Honker didn't say he loved you?"

"Why would he? He never did. He didn't love me he loved me being a McMahon if I wasn't a McMahon he wouldn't have given me a second look"

"That's because he's a jerk!"

Skyler smiled at Ryan.

"Ok calm down now! I don't want Mom and Dad knowing anything about Hunter so just keep it quiet and act like nothings happened in here accept for we've prepared some more delicious snacks ok?"

"Sure if that's what you want"

Skyler squeezed Ryan's hand assuring her she was ok before picking up the plate of snacks and walking them back into the living room.

**LATER AT THE ARENA**

Skyler and Ryan were sat inside Vince's office as everyone around them prepared for the show.

"I'm thirsty I'm guna go get a bottle of water you want anything?" asked Ryan

"Oh yeah a coffee would be great please"

"Ok be back in a minute" said Ryan as she walked out of the room

Skyler sat alone and found herself with nothing to do she stood up and walked over to the TV set up in Vince's office and just stared at her reflection. She began to fix her hair and clean up her make up and without noticing she found she wasn't on her own anymore.

"You look beautiful" said the familiar voice

Without turning around Skyler knew who it was; she turned and looked directly at Hunter a little worried wondering what he was doing there but standing very confidently positive she wasn't going to allow him to intimidate her.

"What do you want?" she asked abruptly

"I wanted to apologise for the way I acted towards you the other day. I was hot I'd only just heard about you and Shawn and I was upset. I'm sorry"

Skyler couldn't tell whether it was sincerity in his eyes or just good acting but she accepted Hunters apology.

"It's ok"

Hunter and Skyler stood uncomfortably for a moment.

"Well congratulations I guess" said Hunter hesitantly "I better go"

"Ok"

Hunter smiled at Skyler and walked out of the room and into Ryan who was returning with hers and Skyler's drinks. Ryan gave Hunter an angry glare.

"Calm yourself Elvira" he said arrogantly walking away from the sisters

Ryan walked into the room and put the drinks down.

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened" said Skyler sitting down and taking her coffee

"Then what was that creep doing in here?"

"He was apologising for the other day if you must know"

"Apologising? And what was his excuse for being an ass?"

"He said he was upset which he obviously was…"

"Why Skyler? Why do you still do it?"

"Do what?"

"Defend him! All through your relationship you defended him and you're still doing it now"

"I'm not defending him but who are you to say he wasn't upset? You're so ready to see him hung, drawn and quartered that you can't stand the thought that he may actually be genuinely upset by me and Shawn getting together"

"And you're so sure that you got him wrong and that he really is a nice guy that you can't see him for what he really is a selfish, manipulative, fame hungry pig"

Skyler sighed at her sister and frowned realising she couldn't change Ryan's opinion on Hunter and that maybe she was right. Maybe Skyler just wanted to see the good in everybody, in Hunter but she found herself wondering if there was any good in Hunter at all?

**AT THE LOCKER ROOM**

Hunter just back from Vince's office walked into the locker room and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Shawn stood in front of him.

"Hunter I just want to explain…"

"No need to Shawn" said Hunter cutting him off and shocking Shawn and the other guys in the room who were expecting a brawl between the ex boyfriend and fiancé.

"Hunter I really would…"

"No! I know why you did it"

"You do?" asked Shawn

"She's a great girl. Nobody here would blame you for doing what you did. You did nothing wrong man" he said walking over to Shawn and extending his hand "Congratulations!" he said as a shocked Shawn reached out and shook his hand

**LATER…**

Skyler stood outside the locker room waiting for Shawn to exit. She watched each of the guys exit the room and could only hope the next through the door was Shawn as she watched Dave and Ric leave she knew that there couldn't be that many guys left inside the room. The door opened and out walked Hunter laughing he stopped and looked at Skyler

"Hi" she said to Hunter

"Hey" he replied as he did Shawn emerged from the room and a huge smile crept onto Skyler's face

"Hey baby" she said wondering why Shawn and Hunter were acting so chummy

"Hi" he said kissing Skyler on the lips once the kiss broke she immediately looked at Hunter who didn't seem fazed by the kiss one bit. She smiled hoping that finally Hunter was over her.

The trio walked out to the parking lot together talking about everything and nothing on their way. Skyler held on tight to Shawn as they approached Skyler's car.

"Well I'll see you later then man, Skyler" he said with a smile

"Cya Hunter" said Shawn as he opened the door for Skyler who was watching Hunter walk away.

Shawn caught Skyler's attention and she got into the car her eyes still fast on Hunter. Shawn got into the car and took Skyler's hand she turned to her man and smiled as he kissed her hand

"I love you" he said with complete sincerity

"I love you too" she replied

Shawn smiled and started the engine.

"What did Hunter mean by he'll see us later?" asked Skyler still wondering

"At the engagement party" he said pulling away

"You invited him to our engagement party?"

"Yeah he's my friend"

"And my ex boyfriend that would be like inviting Rebecca"

"You're not friends with Rebecca I am friends with Hunter I can't not invite him then invite all the other guys can I?"

"I suppose not its just guna be weird"

"He told me that he's completely fine about me and you. He's really supportive don't worry about it"

But Skyler couldn't help but worry. She sat back and her mind went into overdrive as Shawn drove them both back to her apartment.

**(((Please Read & Review – Thank You)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Past Love, Uncertain Future  
**Rating:** MA  
**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex, Mind Games and Manipulation  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Skyler and Ryan _(Wrestlers)_ Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton & the McMahon Family. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter:** Is it a time for celebration or sorrow?

**Past Love, Uncertain Future – Chapter 2**

**INSIDE SKYLER'S APARTMENT**

Shawn looked at himself in the mirror and straightened out his collar and then looked at his watch.

"Skye are you ready?"

"Nearly" she shouted from the other room. The fact was Skyler was dressed and ready to go but was sat on her bed her head still in turmoil a bad feeling bubbling in her stomach. She couldn't understand why Hunter who was known for being irrational and hot headed was so happy and comfortable with hers and Shawn's engagement. Just then the bedroom door opened and Shawn walked in to find Skyler on the bed.

"We're guna be late baby"

"I'm ready" she said standing up and facing Shawn who smiled so happily as he looked at his fiancée

"You look stunning"

"Thank you" she said smiling and walking over to Shawn. Still confused and a little worried Skyler left with Shawn to make their way to their engagement party

**A Little While Later**

Skyler and Shawn arrived at the venue and made their way inside Skyler stopped at the door and admired the huge ballroom which was decorated so perfectly.

"Shawn can I have a word with you?" asked Vince

"Sure I'll be back in a minute" he said to Skyler placing a single kiss on her cheek as she stood mesmerised at the room. Linda approached her daughter with her arms wide open looking for a hug.

"This place is so beautiful" she said in her Moms arms

The mother daughter duo split from their hug and looked around the room.

"I hope this is the start of something very special for you" said Linda taking her daughters hand and walking around the room looking at all the place settings and decorations.

Shawn and Vince were sat at one of the tables having a discussion.

"I just think that with you being such a valuable name in wrestling and now becoming a member of the family you would be the best person to promote the upcoming tour in Japan"

"Oh…"

"I think if you and Shane were to go you could both speak on behalf of the McMahon family and with your status being phenomenal all over the world I think that the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels is the perfect person to launch the tour and the crowds will just swarm around you"

"Wow Vince didn't know I was so precious to you" Shawn joked "I'll definitely do it though it'll be great"

"Brilliant!" Vince smiled sadistically "You leave tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Me and Skyler were going to discuss the wedding arrangements while we were in LA"

"Skyler's a McMahon and she knows business is the first priority she won't give it a second thought. Besides the wedding isn't happening in the next few days the Japanese Press Conference is"

"I don't know…"

"I'll talk to Skyler for you and explain and when you get back I promise I will have sorted a wedding planner out for you to help you arrange the wedding so it doesn't become a big distraction"

"Thanks Vince"

"No problem, now you better find your girl and get ready to greet your guests"

Shawn smiled and shook Vince's hand and went to find Skyler as Vince remained sat down with a huge smile on his face.

**Later that night…**

The party was in full swing everybody was enjoying themselves. Skyler was making her way through a hectic crowd to find her sisters. She finally got to Steph and Ryan and sat down between them.

"Wow is this hectic" stated Skyler

"You're having fun though right?" asked Stephanie

"Yeah I'm having a great time"

"Then that's all that matters. Right I'm going to the bar because I need another drink catch up with you later" said Stephanie getting up and walking away leaving Ryan and Skyler alone

"How are you really?" asked an intuitive Ryan

"I really am having a great time Ry"

"Something's bothering you"

Skyler looked to her left and right almost making sure the coast was clear.

"It's really weird"

"What is?"

"I was upset when Hunter was bothered about me and Shawn and threatening me but earlier I was waiting for Shawn and he and Hunter walked out the locker room together like best friends and he didn't seem bothered about us one bit and that bothered me even more"

"Why?"

"I duno…because it's not like him? I was expecting him to completely overreact like he did that day but I never thought he'd come to terms with it I was expecting a long hard battle with him and it's just strange"

"Skyler this is your night, your engagement party don't let him bother you not tonight of all nights. If he is happy for you then great but if it's an act deal with it some other time don't let him bother you today. Be happy for yourself all these people here have come to support you and congratulate you so enjoy it"

"You're right and I am enjoying myself and he shouldn't be bothering me but…"

"Go find Shawn and be all loved up ok we'll deal with Hunter when we have to"

"Ok will you do me a favour though?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Keep him away from me"

"Who?"

"Hunter"

"He's here?"

"I don't know but Shawn invited him" Skyler said rolling her eyes

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know but he did and Hunter is definitely going to turn up whether he's happy for us or not so please just keep an eye out for him and keep him away from me please"

"Of course I will you go and don't worry about him I've got Hunter sorted. Go!"

"Thanks" she said kissing her sister and walking away

Ryan stood up and looked around the room for the unwanted guest she couldn't see him anywhere but decided to full circle the party to make sure.

**OUTSIDE IN THE PARKING LOT**

Vince opened the passenger door to a car and sat down.

"So?" asked Hunter sat in the driver's seat

"I told you I've got it sorted"

"Are you going to let me in on this plan or what?"

"I'm sending Shawn to Japan for the Press Conference"

"That's my conference!" stated an enraged Hunter

"Now it's his and with him in Japan Skyler will be all alone"

"That's not going to make any difference she's still dating him"

"Why did Skyler dump you?" asked Vince looking at Hunter who was unwilling to answer "Because you were always working and going away somewhere and leaving her behind"

"That's because she didn't want to be apart of this business I couldn't help that…"

"I know! But she still doesn't want to be in this business yet she's found herself another wrestler who's going to work and go away a lot. And I told Shawn I'd clear things with Skyler but she's so busy in there that I just can't get two minutes alone with her. So tomorrow he's either going to wake her while he's packing and leaving or he won't be there when she wakes up but either way she's not going to be very happy that Shawn's leaving just after their engagement party and in the same week they were going to start their wedding plans…it will be like a repeat of yours and her relationship"

"That's smart but that's not guna get her back with me"

"All she wants is a guy who's there for her which you're going to be. I'm putting you on the inactive roster for this week while you recover"

Hunter smiled at Vince "You're a genius"

"She's not going to marry him. I won't allow it"

**BACK INSIDE**

Skyler and Shawn and all their friends and family were enjoying the night apart from Ryan who was busy looking for Hunter and making sure he didn't ruin anything. She continued to walk around the party dipping and diving between the guests when suddenly someone knocked into her she immediately turned around to shout at the big jerk for not watching where he was going but when the big jerk turned around she saw that it was Randy Orton and that he was smiling from ear to ear as he saw Ryan.

"I'm sorry about that it's a little hectic in here"

"Tell me about it" said Ryan who stood mesmerised by his luscious blue eyes

"Randy…"

"Orton yeah I know" she said going to shake his hand but Randy grabbed her hand and kissed it

"And you are?" he asked

"Ryan McMahon"

"The fallen McMahon?" he asked looking at her like she was a rare find

"Fallen McMahon?" she asked not understanding

"It's what everyone calls you because you're the…oddball"

"Thanks for that" she said a little angry

"I didn't mean it in a horrible way but you are different from the rest of your family you've got to admit?"

"I am yeah but I wouldn't call myself the oddball just because I don't want to be apart of the wrestling world of which my family are famous for"

"Now is that you being awkward for the sake of being awkward? Are you rebelling? Or do you seriously have ambitions of being something else?"

"I can't believe you're talking to me like that"

"Because you're a McMahon?"

"No because you don't know me"

"No I don't but I am making the effort but you seem to want to turn that into an argument. Maybe you're not so different from the rest of your family after all"

Ryan stood shell shocked by Randy's brash approach to her. No one had ever talked to her like that before and just then she realised maybe it was because she was a McMahon and she liked that this didn't faze Randy. She smiled at him.

"I like you! You say what you think!"

"Thank you. You didn't answer my question"

"A bit of all three"

"That's what I thought"

"Oh you did?"

"Yep" he said smiling down at her.

Randy and Ryan hung out for the rest of the night which soon came to an end and everyone started to make their way back to their hotels. Randy left Ryan behind as he played designated driver for Dave, Ric and Jericho.

Skyler and Shawn stood dancing on the dance floor as the cleaning crew worked around them. They just stood dancing in each others arms as if they were the only people in the world a romantic sight to see.

Ryan sat down at the table exhausted from her Hunter duty which had never come into play as he never arrived to the party and her kind of date with Randy. Recovering from her night she just sat and watched the happy couple dancing as her Dad walked in and sat down.

"Where have you been all this time?" asked Ryan

"In the bar down the hall it's a lot quieter than the chaos in here. Don't they look happy?" he noted pointing at the couple

"They are happy so don't go ruining it Vince"

"Why would I ruin it? I'm happy for them not pleased with how it happened but happy for them nonetheless"

Ryan knew her Dad was hiding something and his self centred malicious acts of the past made her stomach turn and she felt that she couldn't be around him any longer. She stood up and walked over to the happy couple and broke them up.

"Sorry I just wanted to say bye and congratulations again" she said kissing Shawn on the cheek and hugging her sister

"Thanks for coming" said Shawn

"Wouldn't have missed it. You make sure you look after my big sister"

"I will" he said with a smile

Ryan smiled and walked away

"Ry!" called Skyler. Ryan turned around and Skyler made her way over and took Ryan's hands. "Thanks for you know…"

"Don't worry about it"

Skyler let go of Ryan's hand and Ryan left the room to make her way home.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Skyler was still asleep as Shawn got himself ready to leave. Showering, shaving, dressing and packing. He finally finished packing and zipped up his case and stood it up against the wall and walked into the kitchen to get himself something to eat before he left. He opened the cupboard to pull out a mug for some coffee and accidentally knocked one out causing a loud clatter. Shawn tried to quieten the scene and continued to get himself coffee. Moments later a sleepy eyed Skyler walked into the kitchen to see what was happening.

"What happened?" she asked

Shawn turned and smiled at her "Sorry I banged a couple of mugs nothings broken though"

"What are you doing up so early?" she said sitting on the stool and resting her head on the kitchen counter

"Just getting ready to go"

"Go?" asked Skyler now sitting up completely awake

"You didn't talk to your Dad? He err…he wants me to go to Japan for the Press Conference"

"Today?"

"Yeah"

"But we're supposed to be starting our wedding arrangements while you're in town for a few days"

"I know and I said that to your Dad and he said he was going to talk to you and that you'd understand that business comes first"

"Business comes first? It comes before our wedding?"

"Of course not…"

"Then why did you agree to go to Japan?"

"I didn't wanna get on your Dads bad side after the bombshell we just dropped on him"

"You're more concerned about my Dad liking you than me liking you?"

"Skye don't be like this the conference and promotional tour is guna take less than a week and then I'll be back…"

"And moving onto the next town you won't be here"

"I was only going to be here for two days anyway babe what could we have done in two days?"

"We could have had a meeting with our wedding planner and she'd be setting up venues which we could have looked at together but now we can't because business comes first apparently"

"Skye if you're guna get this worked up over it its guna be rough going because this is what I do this is my job and I'm not always going to be here. We're just going to have to work something out"

"Work something out?"

"Yeah like sending me emails of the places or arranging it for when I am here"

"So I have to arrange our wedding on a question mark? If and when you can make time for it?"

"Skye what do you want? You knew who I was, what I did and what my schedule was like when you started dating me and when you agreed to marry me. Nothings changed in the last twelve days"

"I know but you agreed we'd start these plans while you were in town and you've already bailed out on that. If I can't get you to commit to seeing the wedding planner what chance do I have of getting you to commit to me and not put business first?"

Shawn stood and hung his head. He then walked around the counter and held an emotional Skyler.

"Business will never come before you but who said this wedding has to be done on deadline? We can take it slowly and I'll be involved all the way but you're just going to have to be patient"

Skyler could feel the anger bubbling up inside her and she pushed Shawn away and stared daggers at him.

"Take it slowly and be patient?"

"Yeah"

Skyler was ready to explode and began to breathe deeply to calm herself.

"You know what Shawn…" Skyler started so calmly "…you go to Japan and have a great time. But if there's ever a second where business doesn't come first take it to think about me and what you've just said to me about our wedding and ask yourself why on earth I should bother marrying you?"

Skyler stormed off into the bedroom slamming and locking the door behind her she climbed under the covers to cry whilst Shawn stood on the other side of the door. Shawn sighed and walked over to the door and stopped himself from knocking knowing that Skyler needed some space. He left Skyler for a while but as time closed in on Shawn and he had to leave for the airport in only minutes he walked up to the bedroom door and knocked softly.

"Skyler I have to go now baby just come out and let's talk this through"

Shawn waited for a reply and Skyler on the other side was absolutely livid at Shawn that he was still going to Japan that she picked up one of his boots and threw it hard at the door. Shawn stepped back as the thud startled him.

"Skyler!"

Skyler then opened the door and to see Shawn's face.

"Come on then Shawn. Fix things!"

"I can't talk to you when you're like this" said Shawn turning around and pulling up the handle on his case

"What you mean when I'm reacting to my fiancé leaving me to fly around the world on the day we're supposed to be starting our wedding arrangements? Something that obviously means so much to him" she sarcastically answered

"How often does the guy ever have a say in their wedding? The women always make all the arrangements. I wasn't needed in my first wedding what should be different about the second" as soon as the words left his mouth Shawn realised what he'd said and by the look on Skyler's face he knew he was digging a deeper hole for himself "Skyler I'm so…"

"Just leave…"

"Skye…"

"Shawn! Just go!" she snapped angrily

Shawn went to kiss Skyler trying to make things better but she shunned him and walked away over to the window staring outside. Shawn sighed and collected his case and reluctantly made his way to the door. He turned around to see Skyler.

"I'll call you later"

Skyler didn't answer him and continued to look out of the window. Shawn left and closed the door behind him and as the door shut Skyler began to cry moments later she saw Shawn walk out of the building and his car pull up. He looked up to the window and Skyler walked away. Shawn hung his head and walked over to the car where he climbed in as the bag got placed into the back. The car drove away and Skyler continued to cry.

**INSIDE THE CAR**

Shawn sat back as the driver drove towards the airport. Shane was sat to his left rambling on about something that Shawn couldn't care less about or comprehend as all he could think about was Skyler and the way he'd left things. He pulled out his cell phone and sent Skyler a text message.

**BACK AT THE APARTMENT**

Skyler drying her eyes sat on the edge of her bed trying to regain her composure when her cell began to sound off she opened her bag which was hung on the back of the door and pulled out her phone and flipped it open to see she'd received a message from Shawn. She proceeded to read it.

'I'm sorry! If I cud change it I wud & I'd be with u right now I'm sorry! c u asap luv Shawn xxxx'

Skyler closed her phone and put it back in her bag and walked into the bathroom and looked at her reflection. She started to run the water and splashed her face and continued to look at her reflection. She then turned off the water and walked into the bedroom and took hold of the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello"

"Hey it's me"

"Do you know what time it is?" asked a sleepy Ryan

"Sorry but I wanted to know if you'd go with me to meet the wedding planner?"

"Thought Shawn was going with you?"

"Turns out he's as reliable as Hunter"

"Oh sweetie if you still want to go see her of course I'll go with you"

"Ok well I have to be there for eleven so I'll pick you up at half past ten"

"Ok I'll be ready"

"Dress nice"

"Uh huh" moaned Ryan obeying orders

"Bye"

"Bye" replied Ryan placing the phone down and closing her eyes again to catch some more shut eye.

Skyler walked back into the bathroom and turned on the shower to prepare for her eleven o'clock with Ms. Abigail Forrester

**Please Read & Review – Thank You**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Past Love, Uncertain Future  
**Rating:** MA  
**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex, Mind Games and Manipulation  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Skyler and Ryan _(Wrestlers)_ Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton & the McMahon Family. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter:** Skyler goes looking for some answers

**Past Love, Uncertain Future – Chapter 3**

**LATER – At Ryan's Place**

Skyler rang the doorbell and a dreary Ryan opened the door dressed in big sweat pants and tight fitting beater modelling the bed head look she walked away from the door and a furious Skyler rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"I told you I'd be here at ten thirty why aren't you ready?" she asked furiously

"I'm sorry I overlaid I'll go get ready now. Give me two minutes"

"No don't bother I'll just go on my own. Apparently I'm the only one who gives a damn about this wedding" she said walking out the door slamming it behind her.

Ryan sighed and collapsed on the sofa in a tired heap.

**ELEVEN O'CLOCK**

Skyler sat in the waiting room waiting for her wedding planner Abigail Forrester to arrive she looked at her watch feeling that she'd been sat there forever as she noted the time was promptly eleven o'clock a tall slim woman approached her and smiled extending her hand Skyler immediately stood up and accepted her gesture.

"Hello I'm Abigail you must be Skyler is that right?"

"Yeah"

"Such a beautiful name"

"Thank you" said Skyler with an appreciative smile

"Well please come in and we'll begin the preparation for your big day"

Skyler was directed into Abigail's office when a loud scream suddenly echoed through the large room.

"WAIT!" shouted a hectic Ryan who ran anxiously on pin heels. She finally approached Skyler and Abigail who shot her a look of disgust and confusion.

"Sorry I'm late traffic was hectic" apologised Ryan

Skyler smiled at her sister grateful that she'd made the effort to be there for her.

"Abigail this is my sister Ryan"

"Oh well hello you're here to help are you?"

"Yeah I'm a substitute"

"Oh yes err my fiancé couldn't be here he has work related commitments" she said with disappointment in her voice

"That's perfectly fine Skyler I hardly ever see the grooms anyway"

"Really?" she asked

"Yes I mean what use could they possibly be?" she said walking away from the sisters into her office the sisters soon following behind her "We're talking about your wedding day here this is a special day that girls have often dreamt about since they were five years old when boys were thinking about putting worms in their pockets and fighting with each other in the playground. This is going to be Dom Perignon and caviar not beer and pizza. Trust me the grooms are better off staying away from all wedding preparations and from the few I've seen who have been involved in the preparations it would be a very wise decision because they nearly didn't make it to the big day. Please take a seat" she said sitting behind her desk

"Is that true about them almost not making it to the wedding?" asked Ryan

"Yes! The women want the day to be so perfect and exactly as they dreamt it would be that they often end up falling out with the groom because he chooses lilies over roses something so stupid like that because arranging your wedding is very stressful but hopefully I can take some of that stress from you so lets get started shall we?"

Skyler smiled as she realised maybe Shawn not being there was better for them after all.

**LATER**

Ryan and Skyler had finished with Abigail for the day and Ryan absolutely warped by all the choices and swashes decided to take her overtired and over dressed behind back home and put it back in bed where it should have stayed. Skyler made her way back to her apartment with all the ideas put forward by Abigail spinning around in her head things she'd not even thought about. She concentrated on driving and soon arrived back to her apartment pulling up seeing a strange car parked outside. She opened her car door and climbed out and walked around the other side of the car taking the folders, booklets and so forth off of her passenger seat she struggled to lock the car door and walked up to her apartment building letting herself in she walked upstairs to her apartment and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Hunter stood before her waiting at her door.

"What are you doing here?" asked Skyler

"Hello to you too" said Hunter helping Skyler by taking the load out of her arms

"Thanks" she said opening the door whilst giving Hunter an uncertain look.

Hunter looked at the stuff in his arms, bride magazines, dress options, destination options and etc

"Nice dress" Skyler turned to see him looking down at the Vera Wang dress she'd made her number one choice "You'll look stunning in it I'm sure"

"Did you want something?" she asked taking everything off Hunter and walking inside placing them down on the coffee table. Hunter walked inside and looked around at the familiar surroundings.

"I haven't been here in a while" he noted as Skyler stood looking at him with her hands firmly on her hips

"No you haven't"

"I like what you've done with the place"

"Hunter…"

"I heard about Shawn going to Japan that must have pissed you off taking off on the day you were going to see the wedding planner"

"Not really I think weddings are better left to the women"

"Maybe they are especially a woman like you with brilliant taste"

"What did you want?"

Hunter turned and shut the door and suddenly Skyler heard the door lock and Hunter turned around and smiled at her.

"Just wanted to see you"

"Hunter unlock the door"

"I just want some privacy so how about we go into the sitting room and just catch up" he said walking into the sitting room. Skyler breathed deeply and slowly stepped forward and picked up the phone and quickly dialled Ryan's number.

"Hello" said Ryan answering her phone

"Who are you calling?" asked Hunter walking over and taking the phone out of her hand and putting it down cancelling the call to Ryan. He then pulled the cable out of the wall so they couldn't be interrupted.

"I just wanna talk" he said grabbing Skyler's wrist and forcing her into the sitting room

"Hunter let go" she demanded

Hunter pushed her down on the sofa and then sat down next to her. Skyler sat frozen in fear as Hunter smiled at her. He stroked her cheek softly as Skyler's heart rate began to get more rapid.

"I remember the night we went out with your Mom and Vince and came back here and you were so happy we'd got the big approval that you showed me just how happy you were right here" he said pointing down to the sofa "Remember that night?"

Skyler didn't answer and Hunter began to gently twist her hair through his fingers.

"Don't you remember?"

"Hunter…" she began

Hunter let go of Skyler's hair and rose from his seat and walked over to the stereo and put in a CD. Suddenly Angel of the Morning by The Pretenders began to play. Hunter turned and faced Skyler.

"Remember this?" he asked walking back over to her

"Yeah I remember it"

"Our song and you were my angel…you are my angel. Nothings changed"

"Everything's changed. We broke up and I've moved on why can't you?"

"Because I believe in us" he said sincerely looking back at Skyler as he put the CD case away. "What went wrong? And please don't say you know what went wrong because I honestly don't"

"You were never around"

"I know but we were so in love weren't we?"

"Hunter I…"

"I just want to know, I need to know! If you're going to be walking around in front of me married to one of my best friends I need to know why it wasn't me?"

Skyler looked at Hunter and for once saw sincerity in his eyes.

"We were in love or at least I was but it just got too hard. We were never together and when we were you were too tired to even talk to me"

"And how is it any different with Shawn?"

"It just is!"

"How?"

"I'm his first thought in a morning and his last thought at night. With you it was wrestling…I came into your thought pattern when I needed to. When your phone rang and you saw my name in the display; when someone asked you how I was. Not once while we were dating did you just hold me. You had a regime and there was no space for intimacy just business, business, business and I started to feel like I was a trophy. Triple H the World Heavyweight Champion picked up his biggest victory and most valuable prize yet…Skyler McMahon. If I hadn't been a McMahon Shawn and I probably would never have met but me being a McMahon isn't a selling point to him he loves me for being me not for being a McMahon"

"I didn't care that you were a McMahon either"

"What you're going to stand there and actually say to me that you didn't get some thrill from dating the daughter of Vince McMahon. You never thought to yourself if I marry this chick my reign on top will be cemented? Who are you kidding Hunter? You loved that I was a McMahon in fact you loved my surname more than you loved me"

Whether not willing to refute Skyler's accusation or deeply upset that she would think so little of him Hunter didn't reply and walked over to the stereo turning off his and Skyler's song. He then walked passed Skyler and exited the apartment leaving the once locked door wide open. As Skyler heard Hunters car screech away she couldn't help but wonder if she'd got him all wrong. Maybe he did love her for more than being a McMahon. Skyler shook her head as if to shake the thoughts out of her head almost like she couldn't think like that. She walked over to the door and closed it. She started to walk away when suddenly frenzied knocking came at the door and Skyler feared it might be Hunter returning she quietly approached the door.

"SKYLER!" screamed a welcomed voice

Skyler sighed with relief as she opened the door to a frantic Ryan

"Where is he? What happened?" she said checking her sister was ok before looking around the apartment

"He left and…I don't know what happened"

Ryan calmed down knowing that Hunter wasn't there and approached her sister with confusion

"You don't know what happened?"

Skyler shook her head "It was weird…It was Hunter he brought me in here and he tried to make me reminisce about the apparently good old days then he just broke down"

"Broke down?"

"Yeah he wanted to know why it was Shawn and not him"

"What besides the obvious?"

"I told him everything. I told him Shawn loves me for me and not because of my family and he didn't deny anything…"

"Why would he?"

"I duno…for arguments sake?…for face? He didn't say anything and I'm not so sure that it was shame in his eyes…more like disappointment"

"Disappointment? In himself you mean?"

"No in me. Like he couldn't believe I said it or thought it…or…I don't know. Hunter always gets the last word…always and he just left without saying a word. Like he finally realised it was over…"

"Well good that's what you want!"

"Yeah I guess"

"I'll get some wine and we'll celebrate"

Ryan left the room to retrieve some wine as Skyler sat down and wondered to herself what was on Hunter's mind?

**THE NEXT DAY**

Skyler had been awake for a while whilst Ryan was still fast asleep in the guest room after Ryan 'celebrated' enough for the both of them. Skyler was stood looking out the window with a cup of coffee in her hand and a million questions in her head.

_Did Hunter truly love her?  
Why did he leave so suddenly and quietly?  
Had Skyler misjudged him?  
Was he racked with guilt or completely heartbroken?_

Skyler decided that she couldn't stand around and ask herself question after question she needed to go to the source and get the answers she needed. Skyler got ready and when Ryan still hadn't risen by the time she was ready to leave Skyler realised that Ryan's deep sleep was going to become a hellish hangover. She got the aspirins out of her cabinet and placed them on the coffee table along with a note.

_Thought bed was the best place for you. Take two aspirins and drink plenty of water. I had to go shopping but I won't be long. Don't forget to eat something. _

Love Skyler  
xxxxxxxxxxx

Skyler left the apartment and made her way over to the arena where the WWE show was being held.

**AT THE ARENA**

Skyler walked through the backstage area and greeted everyone as she walked passed on her mission to find Hunter. Eventually she grew frustrated of her search and stopped a crew member and he directed her to Vince's office where Hunter was last seen.

**VINCE'S OFFICE**

"So what happens when Shawn comes back?" asked Hunter

"Don't you worry about Shawn I have that sorted. You just worry about Skyler"

"I have that sorted" he said confidently

"Oh yeah that easy?"

"You're daughter definitely has your stubborn side but she also has a beautiful heart. She might wanna hate me for putting business before our relationship but she won't let me hate myself. And last night I played it so cool. My guess is that she's been up most of the night wondering if I'm ok"

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing which with Skye is worse than causing a scene. She's seen me blow my lid she's seen my veins pop but she has never seen me walk away from a fight. Last night she accused me of not loving her just her family"

"Do you love her?" asked Vince showing a moment of concern for his daughter

"You have two other daughters if I wanted a 'McMahon' I could have one but I don't want a 'McMahon' I want Skyler"

"Same difference in my book"

"It isn't in mine. What do I get out of being with Skyler she has nothing to do with this business?"

"The powers in the name"

"I don't want the name I want the girl. What is this Vince? You're here with me strategising sabotage and you don't trust me?"

"Have you ever given me reason to?"

"Have I ever given you reason not to?"

The two men looked at each other. Just then the door opened and Skyler walked in

"Skyler sweetheart"

"Hi Daddy" she said hugging and kissing her father "Daddy can I just have a minute with Hunter please?"

"Of course I've got things to do anyway" Vince left the room not before giving Hunter and uncertain glance.

Skyler turned to Hunter and looked at him

"I don't know what happened last night. It's been driving me crazy. Screaming, yelling, breaking things that I can handle you walking away and not filling the silence it didn't make any sense and I don't know whether you feel guilty or…"

"Why should I feel guilty?" asked Hunter sitting down in the chair

Skyler sat down opposite him on the couch

"I don't know I said that you only loved me because I was a McMahon you didn't refute it and you left"

"That wasn't guilt. That was disgust. A year and a half we were together; now according to you it was a disaster from beginning to end but to me it was the best time of my life surpassing everything I've accomplished in my professional life. You are like winning a million Heavyweight Championships to me. It was never about you being a McMahon it was about you being everything I wanted in a woman and more. It was about you filling that void inside me that could only be filled by somebody as perfect as you. Last night you pissed on the one thing in my life I thought meant something. I know I didn't treat you as well as I could but I assumed with you being a McMahon you'd understand the business and understand the schedule involved and I was wrong to think that. Yes you're a McMahon but only by name you're not from the same mould as the rest of your family you're unique and I hate that it took me so long to realise that. By that time I'd already lost you"

Skyler sat staring at Hunter waiting for something but she didn't know what. When nothing happened Skyler broke the silence

"Hunter…"

"Don't…don't say anything"

"But…"

"Angel…please. Last night you just took my breath away. I always thought that we'd broken up because I was never around not because you thought I didn't love you. I was just stunned and I knew if I said anything last night you'd take it with a grain of salt and pass it off as a meaningless compliment to save face" Hunter got up and made his way to the door and opened it before looking back "I'm happy for you and Shawn or at least I'll learn to be. I hope he gives you everything you want and need. I hope he does a better job at showing you how much he loves you. I wish I'd realised how bad a job I'd done, but make no mistake Skye I loved you more than anything…I still do"

Hunter left the room and Skyler sat shell shocked on the couch everything she'd needed and wanted from Hunter was finally laid out on a plate for her but unfortunately it was three years too late. Skyler had moved on and she hoped to better things. A simpler life with a wonderful man and there was no mistaking his love for her. But the comfort she got from Shawn didn't help her to stop wondering about Hunter. After seeking answers from him for the questions that spun in her head the night before she was left even more confused as more questions were spiralling around with no answers in sight. Skyler suddenly began to breathe heavily gasping for air a sudden feeling of nausea rushed through Skyler's insides and she suddenly found herself with her head between her legs trying to calm herself down. Moments passed and Skyler was taking long and deep breaths trying to calm herself after her small panic attack. Skyler regained herself the best she could but she had to leave she couldn't bear to stay there anymore and she ran out of the office and through the arena and didn't stop until she reached her car where she stopped and took three deep breaths in the fresh air before getting into her car and driving off.

**LATER**

Skyler a lot calmer arrived home and walked into her apartment to find all the curtains were closed and a hung over Ryan was curled up in a ball on her rug.

"How you feeling?" she asked her sister as she placed her keys down

"Rough. You?" slurred Ryan

"I've been better"

"Shawn"

"No me and Shawn are fine I overacted"

"No Shawn…called"

"Oh thanks" she said picking up the note on the table which she could barely make out the handwriting was that bad obviously a reflection of Ryan's hangover.

"Well?" asked Ryan

"Well what?"

"You went to see him" Skyler's eyes opened wide she couldn't believe Ryan knew "Skye whether you like it or not we've been best friends for too long. I know you too well. Did it help?"

"No"

Ryan attempted to sit up and with everything she had she finally made it up to a semi-vertical base.

"What happened?"

"I needed to know. I went, I asked, I listened…I panicked"

"Didn't hear what you wanted to hear then?"

"I don't know what I wanted to hear. He told me it wasn't because I was a McMahon…"

"Yeah right and I'm Tinkerbell"

"…and that he loved me for me. That he would learn to be happy for me and Shawn but that he still loved me"

"And that you believe that crock?"

"You weren't there he was so sincere"

"You're so gullible"

"And you're so pessimistic. I know you don't like him and you havereason to because even if it's true that he loved me he still treated me like crap, so go ahead and hate him…"

"Thanks for the permission"

"…Just because he was a jerk to me doesn't mean he didn't love me, doesn't mean he doesn't love me"

"Skye I love you I do but sometimes I wanna bang your head against the coffee table to see if it knocks any sense into you. If he loved you and still does then why did he treat you that way and why hasn't he tried harder to win you back and why until now has he never told you he loves you? Don't you find it a huge coincidence that you announce you're getting married to Shawn and all of a sudden Hunter can't live without you?"

"He's never let go of me but he never knew about me and Shawn for this reason"

"Skye…"

"I know…Hunter bad, Shawn good but I can't help wondering if I misjudged him. And if I did what would my life be like right now? I could be married to him, expecting a baby"

"Or you could still be going around in circles driving yourself crazy and crying yourself to sleep at night. So what if he claims to love you for you he still treated you like crap and that wouldn't have changed if he'd told you he loved you once a week"

"Yeah I know but it would have been nice to hear it"

**LATER**

Skyler returned from dropping Ryan home and walked into her empty apartment. She collapsed in a heap on the sofa and closed her eyes. No sooner had she done so when a knock came at the door. She slowly lifted herself up and walked over to the door and answered it to find Hunter on the other side.

"Hey"

"Hi what are you doing here?"

"I came to take you out for dinner"

"What?"

"It's my way of apologising for this morning. I shouldn't have said what I did. You perceived our relationship one way me the other lets leave it at that. If it was meant to be it would have happened regardless right?"

"Yeah if it's meant to be"

"So dinner?"

"I don't know Hunter"

"Crowded restaurant, delicious food, innocent conversation and a huge bill on me"

Skyler smiled and gave in. She walked in and picked up her keys and made her way out the door with Hunter.

**Please Read & Review – Thank You**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Past Love, Uncertain Future  
**Rating:** N/A  
**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex, Mind Games and Manipulation  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Skyler and Ryan _(Wrestlers)_ Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton & the McMahon Family. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter:** Skyler questions herself; Hunter and her feelings while Ryan and Randy have their first date.

**Past Love, Uncertain Future – Chapter 4**

**LATER AT THE RESTAURANT **

The Maitre D' escorted Hunter and Skyler to their table and Hunter pulled out the chair for Skyler. She sat down anxiously wondering if she'd made a mistake in accepting Hunter's invitation. Hunter sat down across from Skyler and smiled as he was handed the wine list. Hunter waved the wine list away.

"A bottle of your best champagne"

The waiter walked away and Skyler sat stunned in her seat

"Champagne?"

"I want you to know how sorry I am"

"Hunter you don't have to do this it's all in the past"

"It wasn't this morning. I shouldn't have said what I did about you know…"

"It was nice to hear it. I'm just sorry it was three years too late"

"Me too, and if it hadn't have been too late? If I'd have said it when I should have done would it have changed anything?"

"Probably not…I'm sorry"

Hunter shook his head and smiled "Don't be, I treated you badly. Skyler I just want you to know that if I could I'd change everything. I'd make sure I told you I loved more often so you never had to question my love for you and I wouldn't have left you behind. I would have found a way to have you and this business in my life and I just hope that Shawn can find a way to do it so you don't have to go through the same thing all over again"

Skyler smiled and found herself moved by Hunter. She reached out and gripped onto Hunters hand and squeezed it. As the moment lingered Skyler thanked the interruption by the waiter who returned with their champagne. Skyler sat back in her seat as the waiter poured her and Hunter a glass of champagne each. Hunter raised his glass and Skyler joined him.

"To you and Shawn"

Skyler smiled and sipped her champagne.

The night progressed and Hunter and Skyler just finished their main course and were presented with the dessert menu.

"I don't think I can handle a dessert" said Skyler

"That's ok no ones forcing you" the waiter approached the table for the order and Hunter dismissed him "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"When did things start happening between you and Shawn?"

Skyler began to feel awkward and tried to dismiss Hunters question

"Hunter I feel kind of weird talking to you about this"

"I asked, I'm a big boy I can handle it"

"I honestly can't remember it just seemed to happen"

"But when?"

"It's been three years since we broke up and Shawn and I have been dating for two and half. Do the maths!"

"So you did mourn our relationship then?"

"Of course I did. Do you think I'm that heartless?"

"Three years later and I'm still not over it"

"You haven't had a relationship since. How do you expect to get over me if you won't move on?"

"I guess somewhere inside I kinda hoped I wouldn't have to"

Skyler shook her head. "I'm sorry Hunter but if this…" she said showing off her engagement ring "…isn't enough to make you move on I don't know what will" Skyler looked at her watch "I have to go I have an early morning tomorrow"

"I'll get the bill" said Hunter trying to get the waiters attention

"No you stay have another drink or even get that dessert. I'll make my own way home" Skyler stood up and picked up her bag "Thank you for a lovely evening"

Skyler walked off as the waiter approached the table with the bill. Hunter quickly slammed down enough money to cover the bill and ran out the restaurant after Skyler who was climbing into a cab.

"Skyler!" called Hunter but she ignored his call and the taxi drove off

A Little While Later…

Skyler arrived back home and made her way into her lonely apartment. A slight feeling of another panic attack came on as she took deep breaths. Skyler anxiously paced her apartment she couldn't help but panic. Being around Hunter and seeing this whole new emotionally available side of him was torture because sat across from her was everything she wanted and somewhere in Japan was Shawn the man she loved but who she feared was going to treat her like Hunter had three years previous. As her head spun out of control with uncertain thoughts and feelings about both Hunter and Shawn she failed to hear the screeching of brakes but was soon aware of her visitor as he knocked rampantly on the door. Skyler took a deep breath and made her way over to the door and opened it.

"Hunter"

"What was that about?"

"I told you I needed to get home I was just actually about to go to bed"

"Stop lying! You can't do it you're too sweet. Every time you lie you lick your lips"

"I'm not lying" she said unintentionally licking her lips

"Like that" he said pointing it out

Skyler sighed "I got uncomfortable. Talking to you about Shawn it didn't seem right. It felt like I was cheating on you even though we both know that I'm not…then you said you still love me. What am I supposed to do with that? Make a note of it and if anything should go wrong between me and Shawn I'll come find you?"

"I can't believe you"

"Excuse me?" asked Skyler in disbelief that Hunter was showing disgust for her

"I can't help loving you. You broke things off with me. Until I came back here and found a note asking me to leave I didn't know there was a problem. You barely speak to me in three years and then out of nowhere you come in and tell everyone about a secret relationship you've been having with him, then drop a bombshell about your engagement and you expect me to be happy about it? To forget I ever felt anything for you because it's an inconvenience for you?"

"It's not like that at all. I just want you to move on"

"If it was that simple don't you think I'd have done it by now?"

"Hunter please just let it go. We broke up; I'm getting married even if you can't get over it and move on its tough luck because I'm marrying Shawn whether you're happy about it or not"

Skyler turned away from Hunter ready to slam the door shut in his face but Hunter stepped forward gripped Skyler's arm tight and pushed her up against the door.

"Tell me you don't feel anything for me"

"Ow you're hurting me"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me"

"Let go of my arm"

"TELL ME!"

"Let go of me or I'll scream Hunter"

Hunter pulled Skyler away from the door and slammed it shut and forced her back against the wall. He released his grip on her arm and grabbed her chin and tilted her head up to look him in the eyes.

"Hand over heart and tell me that your hearts in this relationship with Shawn one hundred percent"

Skyler wanted to scream out that she loved Shawn and had no feelings for Hunter whatsoever but like Hunter said she couldn't lie. Hunter smiled at Skyler arrogantly. He let go of Skyler's face and she hung her head in shame. Hunter then pressed Skyler against the wall with force and leant his head against hers and then dipped in and kissed Skyler on the lips she reciprocated for a moment before pulling away and hanging her head once again. Hunter proud of himself gave a sly smile and let go of Skyler.

"I knew it"

"You knew what?" asked Skyler harshly

"That you still loved me"

"I don't love you"

"You keep telling yourself that" he said opening the door and stroking Skyler's cheek which she shunned "Stop fighting it" he said placing a kiss on her cheek before leaving.

As the door slammed shut Skyler locked the door and dropped the deadbolt to ensure he wouldn't return she then ran into the bathroom and turned on the water and splashed her face. She looked up and saw her reflection in the mirror and couldn't handle what was looking back at her. How could she be marrying Shawn if she was this confused about Hunter? She stared sternly at her reflection the kiss left on her cheek by Hunter was beginning to look like a scar of deceit on her left cheek. Skyler put her head down and began to scrub her left cheek vigorously trying to wash over the kiss that only she could see but no matter how hard she scrubbed she couldn't seem to get rid of the scar left on her cheek and her relationship with Shawn. Skyler suddenly began to cry and descended down the door holding her head in her hands.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Hunter sat in his rental car across the road from Skyler's apartment and smiled as he saw the curtains still shut. He knew that she was on the other side torturing herself and he knew she couldn't keep it bottled up and that it was on a matter of time till she spoke to Shawn. Hunter's sadistic and self satisfied smile lingered as he drove off and made his way to the arena.

**INSIDE SKYLERS APARTMENT**

Skyler sat on her sofa in the same clothes as the night before her eyelids drooping obvious she'd had no sleep. She sat staring into the dark room her head in turmoil suddenly the phone rang. Skyler after a few seconds snapped out of her daze and looked at the ringing phone. She was scared of who it could be calling her. It could be Hunter calling her to play more mind games with her. It could be Shawn calling to tell her he loves her and how could you listen to his sweet voice knowing she was being untrue to him. While the thoughts raced through her head the answering machine picked up.

"Skye where the hell are you? Do you know what time it is?"

Skyler looked at her watch and noted the time and realised she'd completely forgotten about her meeting with Abigail. She ignored the message and call from Ryan and continued to sit quietly in her apartment letting her head and her heart battle it out.

**LATER**

Ryan walked into Skyler's apartment building and a guy exiting the building brushed passed her and knocked her bag out of her hand causing her bag to fall to the floor and the contents fall all over.

"Jerk!" she yelled at the guy who ignored her.

Ryan proceeded to collect all her stuff up as she reached out to pick up her organiser she looked up and saw a familiar face looking over her with an amused smile on his face. Ryan put the last of her stuff in her bag and walked over the road and got in the passenger side of a car.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sternly

"Ryan always a pleasure" said Hunter turning to face Ryan

"You didn't answer me"

"I just came to see if Skyler was ok she seemed a little upset last night"

"Last night?"

"Yeah we were in the middle of a wonderful evening. Elegant restaurant, amazing food, champagne flowing and then all of a sudden she just left. I followed her home because I was concerned about her and she seemed distraught"

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing"

"Who do you think you're talking to? You can't fool me I see you and Vince for what you really are"

"And what's that?"

"Manipulative, self centred…"

"Watch your tongue there Ryan"

"You wanna be watching your back"

Hunter laughed hysterically at Ryan's threat

"Watch my back? Ooh I'm scared big bad Ryan's coming to get me"

"If you think that 'v' brow you've got and those muscles you're packing scare me then you can think again and if you honestly think I'm guna sit back and watch you tear my sister to pieces then you're gravely mistaken and I may not be much of a threat to you but then again I never said I was guna be the one hurting ya"

"Oh no you know people" said Hunter sarcastically biting his nails

"Don't test me Hunter" Ryan vacated the car and now more concerned for her sister than she already was she hurried across the road to her building as Hunter sat in the car laughing hard at Ryan's attempt at intimidation.

Ryan unlocked Skyler's door and attempted to open it only to be stopped by the chain. Ryan tried to spy her sister through the small gap but was unable as Skyler stood behind the door fearing who it could be.

"Skye let me in"

Skyler relieved let out a huge sigh and let his sister in immediately shutting the door behind her and locking it again.

"What happened?"

"Nothing"

"Stop lying to me I've just seen Hunter"

"Where?" she asked in a panic

"It doesn't matter where. Now are you going to tell me what happened?"

Skyler walked across the room and sat down on the sofa in dismay.

"I'm a bad person"

"Did he hurt you?"

Skyler shook her head

"I went out to dinner with him"

"I know"

"He wanted to apologise"

"What for?"

"What he said that morning. He was so sweet…"

"Are you kidding me?"

"He told me he was sorry for treating me badly and then he toasted me and Shawn. I ran off"

"Why?"

"It was too comfortable. I know you won't want to hear this but I did love him and it's not something you can turn off it just subsides it never goes away and he was there being so kind and everything he wasn't when we were dating and I found myself feeling things for him that I haven't in a very long time. Then I felt guilty because of Shawn and I ran off and he followed me back here and he told me to look him in the eyes and tell him I had no feelings for him and I couldn't do it. Now he knows I still like him and Shawn's in Japan thinking I hate him. This is a mess"

"Can't you see him for what he is?"

"You mean what you want him to be?"

"Skye he is playing games with you. He doesn't want you and Shawn to get married because if you marry Shawn then he becomes a member of the family and Hunter doesn't get his easy ride. Why can't you see that?"

"I thought that too but you didn't see him last night he was so sincere"

"So he's a good actor"

"Why can't you open your mind just an inch to contemplate the possibility that he might actually be a nice guy?"

"Because I know he isn't a nice guy"

"Ryan just because you've had a bad time with your past relationships doesn't mean that everyone's are going to turn out the same way as yours did"

"Can you hear yourself? You're actually willing to give up a good thing with Shawn a guy who loves you so much just because you think you might have been wrong about a Hunter a guy who so obviously wants you for nothing more than what he can get out of the connection to the family and who treated with so little respect"

"I didn't say I was throwing anything away with Shawn, I love Shawn"

"So much so that you're sat in here with the curtains closed shutting out the world because you can't get your head straight. Ignoring people's calls in case you actually have to talk to him because you're afraid that if you do you'll tell him about Hunter"

"Get out of my apartment!"

"I'm going don't you worry. Just ask yourself though where has Hunter been for the last three years?"

"And you might wanna try asking yourself why you're so bitter"

Ryan shot a look at her sister and realised she was banging her head against a brick wall. She looked at Skyler and shook her head before leaving the apartment. Skyler filled with rage walked over to the window and drew back the curtains to see Hunter's car across the road. The stern look on her face reflected in her window and Skyler suddenly had an epiphany and realised that she needed to stop listening to everyone around her and start listening to herself and she needed to take a grip on the situation and deal with things instead of letting everything get to her and cause her to sit inside a darkened room avoiding the world.

**LATER**

A furious Ryan sped into the parking lot at the arena and stormed inside on a mission to find her father. She stormed into his office uninvited where Vince was conducting a meeting. Ryan not fazed by the company walked over to her father.

"Whatever you and that jackass are up to stop it! She's you're daughter for God sake"

A calm Vince asked the people to vacate his office he closed the door after them and turned to see his furious daughter.

"I would appreciate if you didn't bring our families personal business into the work place. Now tell me what am I supposed to have done to Skyler? I'm guessing by the jackass remark you were referring to Hunter?"

"I don't know what you're up to yet but I gotta ask you Vince what are you getting out of making your daughters life a misery?"

"I haven't done anything to make anyone's life a misery. Whatever is happening with Skyler and Hunter is their business and the same goes for Skyler and Shawn. The problem with Skyler is she wants the fairytale she doesn't realise that life isn't as easy she gives in too easily. Now in my opinion I would rather her be with Hunter but for fatherly reasons only. He doesn't have any baggage with him, there's not as big an age gap and Shawn has yet to prove to me that he truly loves Skyler. Hunter's already proven that to me. I saw him light up every time her name was mentioned or she was around and I saw the heartache he endured when your sister dumped him. So I'm sorry if it seems like I'm favouring Hunter right now but the truth is I am now that doesn't mean that I don't like Shawn I just want what's best for my daughter"

"You're unbelievable, you seriously expect me to believe that? You're always thinking of yourself. Now I don't know what you're getting out of this but it isn't the satisfaction of seeing your daughter happy. You've got every reason to hate me but Skyler has done nothing but love you unconditionally so whatever you're doing just ask yourself what she's done to deserve it?"

Ryan left her fathers office and walked down the corridor to make her way out of the arena.

"Is that a look of anger or sadness?" came a voice from behind Ryan turned to see who it was and smiled slightly as she saw Randy walking towards her

"A little bit of both actually"

"What's bothering you?"

"It's just family stuff not worth mentioning. So how are you?"

"I'm ok"

"Just ok?"

"Yep just ok not great"

"Why not?"

"I've just been pining away about a girl I met"

"She nice?"

"I don't know haven't spent a lot of time with her. She's very abrupt, straight shooter and says what's on her mind but I think behind that rough and tough exterior there's sugar and spice" he said with a dazzling smile

"I wouldn't count on it but she sounds like a catch you might want to ask her out on a date before someone else snatches her up"

"Well I didn't have a way to get in touch with her but I was wondering what she was doing tonight"

Ryan took Randy's cell phone out of his hand and typed in her number and handed it him back.

"Why don't you call her and find out?" she said with a smirk as she walked away. Randy watched her leave and looked in his phone to see her number in his contacts.

**LATER**

Ryan was in her apartment checking herself in the mirror when her doorbell rang. She smiled at herself and turned to go answer the door she opened the door to a very handsome Randy stood in front of her his perfect smile beaming across his beautiful face.

"Hi" said Ryan

"Hey you look gorgeous"

"Thanks you're pretty fine yourself"

Randy and Ryan looked at each other and as if reading each others minds they both made a beeline for each other as Ryan jumped into Randy's arms wrapping her legs around him and locking themselves in an intense embrace. Randy walked into the apartment slamming the door shut behind him and dropping the flowers he'd brought for Ryan on the floor. Randy carried Ryan over to the couch where he fell over landing on top of her. Ryan ravenously fought to get Randy's shirt off and eventually growing frustrated she pulled the shirt open revealing his perfectly defined abdomen. Randy took off what was left of his shirt and threw it down never once breaking his kiss with Ryan. Randy's hand ventured down Ryan's body caressing her every curve and tightly but playfully squeezing her perfect breasts. Randy gripped both of Ryan's wrists and brought them up above her head while he gripped her shirt and slowly pulled it up inch by inch revealing Ryan's every perfection, her flat well formed stomach, her black sheer bra cupping her delectable assets…soon Randy had her shirt up and over her head and he dismissed of the shirt and began to kiss Ryan from the neck down making his way down to her breastbone and then his tender kisses reached her bosoms kissing the sheer layer between his lips and her hot sultry flesh…Randy's tongue flickered out as he teased Ryan's senses licking her nipple softly his subtle licking soon turned into gentle sucking this sending arousing sensations through Ryan's overjoyed body. Randy retreated leaving a moist patch on her bra. Randy kissed his way down across her stomach to the top of her tight fitting jeans and slowly unbuttoned them a slight glimpse of matching panties showed through the gaping zipper. Ryan growing frustrated with the torment wriggled out of her jeans and Randy pulled them the rest of the way then took off his shoes and his pants leaving him standing in a pair of black tight fit boxers assuring Ryan that she wouldn't be disappointed. Ryan sat up and knelt on the arm of the sofa and draped herself on Randy kissing him once on the lips before descending down his rippled physique. As Ryan teased Randy with butterfly kisses he reached out and unhooked Ryan's bra, which fell away from her as the bra fell around Ryan's wrists she looked up and smiled at Randy revealing herself as he smiled on with approval. Ryan kissed Randy sweetly just above the waistband on his boxers she then placed her fingertips inside the top of his boxers and slowly brought them down until Randy's member was free from it's cotton confinement. Ryan smiled with satisfaction as she viewed his sleek, smooth and perfect penis. Ryan then stood up and slowly pulled down her panties untangling them from one ankle she then lifted the other ankle up and rested it on Randy's shoulder. Randy smiled and helped her by taking the panties from around her ankle he then lifted Ryan off her one foot and carried her over to the coffee table and laid her down. Still with one leg over his shoulder Randy moved himself in closer to Ryan he took his index finger and birdie finger and tantalised her senses by moving them slowly up her already moist opening and then began to rub at her clit. Ryan took a sudden breath as the erotic sensation flowed through her body. Randy then pulled his moist fingers away and rubbed them over the head of his penis for extra lubrication as he directed his hard member inside Ryan in one fast thrust. Ryan jerked as if the inevitable came as a surprise. Randy looked down at the beautiful woman laid down in front of him and smiled as he slowly began to thrust his mammoth cock inside Ryan's tight pussy. Ryan's mouth gaped open as she began to breathe heavily barely controlling herself ready to scream out loud in pleasure. As the pace became more rapid and the thrust became harder Ryan's heavy breathing soon turned into zealous moans getting louder as the blissful build up became more and more riveting. As Randy thrust inside Ryan she found herself fondling her hot sweltering body her hand moving down across her chest gently squeezing her breasts while her other hand moved south down to her stimulated clitoris which she began to rub furiously to add extra enjoyment to the already mind blowing sexual utopia she found herself in. Randy began to moan louder his breathing becoming heavier his moans louder. Ryan at the tip of complete orgasmic ecstasy gripped on tight to the coffee table as Randy's engorged cock squirmed inside her. Ready to blow his load Randy's pace became more rapid as the duo became connected in a spellbinding and eager race for release. Ryan's back arched up as she felt herself flowing over Randy's member and Randy pushed harder as he felt himself fill Ryan. Randy absolutely exhausted from the marathon sex collapsed with his head on Ryan's stomach as Ryan collected herself she then stroked Randy's head causing him to look up and see her welcoming lips he moved up and locked lips with Ryan and then soon parted so they both gain their composure.

"So you don't wanna go out then?" asked Randy sarcastically

Ryan smiled and rolled over onto Randy and looked down at him before delving into yet another blissful embrace.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW - THANK YOU**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Past Love, Uncertain Future  
**Rating:** N/A  
**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex, Mind Games and Manipulation  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Skyler and Ryan _(Wrestlers)_ Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton & the McMahon Family. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

**Past Love, Uncertain Future****– Chapter 5**

A black taxi pulled into an airfield and the driver opened the door and Hunter emerged. Hunter tipped the driver and whispered something in his ear and then made his way over to the private jet and made his way inside. He walked over to Vince who was just finishing up on the phone.

"Yes that's correct. Thank you goodbye"

Hunter and Vince shook hands and Vince asked Hunter to sit.

"So how are things working out?" asked Vince wanting to know if his and Hunters plan to destroy Skyler and Shawn's relationship was working.

"It's going great" Hunter leans in "Skyler still loves me" he said with a satisfied smile

"Really?"

"Yeah she broke down last night when I took her out to apologise for my behaviour. We both know Skye and it's only a matter of time before the guilt eats away at her and she tells Shawn. That's one of her most endearing qualities you know…not many people have that innocence anymore"

"It's a weakness she got from her mothers side"

"Weakness…endearing quality, call it what you like it's what's going to break them apart"

Vince smiled and realised that Hunter was right.

"I guess it is quite endearing…"

Just then the stewardess arrived with two brandy's. Hunter and Vince toasted their success before drinking the contents.

"Skyler is definitely a sweet hearted child who wants to be loved by everybody however she is still a McMahon and the one trait she did get from me was her stubbornness. I don't want you to be disillusioned Hunter, she won't break up with Shawn. And if he breaks up with her she'll do whatever she has to, to get him back. She won't break up with him and run into your arms"

"I know"

"Although being her confidant would bring you closer"

"What are you planning now?" asked Hunter

"Shawn may as well stop over in the UK on his way back from Japan. We have a number of signings arranged to promote the fall tour. It will give you a little more time to align yourself with Skyler and it will give Skyler another reason to evaluate her relationship with Shawn"

"You really are a genius aren't you?"

Vince smiled at the compliment. Hunter stood up and shook Vince's hand.

"You make sure you enjoy yourself on Jimmy Kimmel. I know it was short notice but perfect timing I'm sure you'll agree"

Hunter smiled and made his way off the jet and left Vince revelling in his master plan.

LATER

Skyler with shopping bags in hand walked down the busy street hoping the retail therapy would ease her tension. As she was walking her cell began to ring she retrieved from within her bag and saw it was Shawn calling. She took a deep breath and answered his call.

"Hi" she said timidly not sure what to expect from Shawn

"I'm sorry"

Skyler smiled as she realised Shawn was her man. All the confusion about Hunter washed away as she realised that what she'd been seeing in Hunter over the past week was what she saw in Shawn everyday. Honesty, sincerity, love and kindness.

"Me too"

"I shouldn't have left your Dad to tell you. I should have discussed it with you before making any plans. I'm so sorry that I ruined our meeting with the wedding planner. I want to be apart of it I want it to be 'our' wedding"

"It's ok I overreacted she actually told me that the grooms never get involved and the few who have just barely made it to the church so it's probably best if you stay completely oblivious to the arrangements"

"I'm still sorry"

"Me too. Let's just see it as a lesson. Consult me from now on let me know when you're leaving the country. There's some good in it though"

"And what might that be?"

"We fell out so we've got a lot of making up to do"

"Oh I can't wait"

"Me either but hey not long now fifty one hours and twenty…" Skyler checks her watch "…four minutes"

The line went quiet for a second and Shawn cleared his throat.

"Actually it's about five days, 16 hours and forty eight minutes"

"How come?" she asked mystified

"Vince called me and he wants me to stop over in the UK and do some autograph signings to promote the tour"

"Are you kidding?"

"Baby I'm sorry"

"I don't believe this. You just said you were sorry for not discussing your plans with me and here you are doing the same thing"

"It's on the way home I didn't think you'd mind"

"No you just didn't think. I never came into your thoughts once when you decided to leave me here alone for another three days while you travel the globe and lead your separate life that doesn't involve me"

"Skye—" started Shawn before Skyler hung up on him.

And enraged Skyler walked down the street furiously making her way back to her car. As she turned the corner into the parking lot she walked into Hunter. Someone else she didn't particularly want to see or speak to.

"I'm sorry" said Hunter as he backed away and made sure Skyler was ok

"That's fine" she said sternly walking past him. Hunter followed her.

"Skye come on don't be like this. I didn't do it to hurt you. I just needed to know for myself that you still felt something for me because the thought of you hating me turns my stomach"

Skyler stopped and turned to Hunter

"Stop playing games with me. I can't handle it and I don't need it. So please if you feel anything for me at all from this point on be you. Whether that means this guy in front of me or the jerk that apparently everybody else sees accept for me. I just can't…." she said her eyes beginning to well up

Hunter looked at Skyler and walked over to her and took her into his arms. He kissed her head and held her close comforting her.

"It's me" he said

The epiphany which Skyler had only moments before began to once again become cloudy and she found herself filled with the same confusion and questions she'd had before. She pulled away from Hunter not sure what to think or do next she looked up at him and whether like Ryan said 'good acting' or pure sincerity she found herself lost in the moment. She quickly snapped out of it and tried to dismiss herself.

"I've got to go" she said turning and walking away. Hunter caught up with her and demanded that he follow her home. "No I'll be fine I've just had enough for today. I want to go home and rest"

"I'm not going to take no for an answer" he said taking hold of her shopping bags and walking with her to her car. He put the bags on the back seat of her car and told her he'd follow behind.

LATER

Skyler arrived home thinking she'd lost Hunter she walked into her apartment and placed the bags down next to the door and then knocking came at the door. She opened it knowing who it was and knowing she couldn't pretend she wasn't home. Hunter walked in and smiled at her closing the door behind him.

"Sorry about that I got stuck in traffic"

"It's ok. Thanks for making sure I got home ok but I really do wanna rest I didn't get a lot of sleep last night"

"Let's clear one thing up right now Angel. You're not getting rid of me. I know there's something wrong and I'm not leaving until you've told me or at least crack me a smile"

Skyler looked at Hunter in no mood to smile and frustrated that he wouldn't take no for an answer and leave. She kicked her bags under the table out of the way and made her way into the kitchen where she retrieved a bottle of water from the refrigerator and threw it to Hunter who was just following her into the kitchen. She then retrieved herself one and walked away into living room where she sat down in the chair so Hunter couldn't sit near her. But much to her dismay he sat down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Talk or smile"

"It's nothing"

"Then you won't have a problem telling me"

"It's just a stupid thing with Ryan. Sisterly love and all that"

"Ryan?"

"Yeah you know what she's like she can get a priest to take the Lords name in vein"

"What happened?"

"She came in here guns blazing after she'd talked to you and found out about us going out the other night"

"Ahh right. Screaming, different opinions being kicked out or storming out or both and you haven't talked since"

"Pretty much"

"Amazingly enough there was a lot of that when we were dating too"

Skyler smiled "I wonder why"

"She hates me. Even if I had treated you like a Princess she would have found a flaw in me"

"She's just protective"

"Is she like that with Shawn?"

Skyler didn't reply and just smirked at Hunter.

"Wanna know something about Ryan?"

"Sure"

"She never had a problem with you before you started hitting on me"

"That right?"

"Uh huh I think she had a thing for you. Then you broke her heart without realising by asking me out and that's when she started hating you"

"Really? That's interesting"

"Don't you dare say anything to her but I honestly do think that's the reason"

"So not pure hatred just sexual tension?"

"Yeah"

"I could use that to my advantage" he said with a smirk

"Don't you dare" she said pointing at him

Hunter took hold of Skye's hand and held it in his. "I promise"

Skyler pulled her hand away from Hunters and picked up her bottle of water and took a drink.

"That's not all that's bothering you. You and Ryan are always falling out that's nothing new you spend more time not talking to each other than you actually do talking. So what else is bothering you?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Shawn?"

"Daddy"

"Vince?" he asked with confusion

"Shawn left for Japan the day after the engagement party. He's two days off coming home and Daddy sends him to the UK for another three days. You're not telling me this is just a coincidence? My Daddy doesn't do coincidences, mistakes or spur of the moment. Everything he does is planned down to the minor details. He's keeping Shawn away from me for a reason. He thinks that if he keeps him away from me I'll dump him like I did you"

"You seriously think Vince would do that to you? You're his daughter"

"I know I am but even that doesn't make a difference. Any other father would be happy for his daughter but mine he's not happy unless it's convenient for him and this isn't. I don't know why maybe because it was so sudden. We're dating BAM, for two years BAM, oh and we're engaged BAM"

"When Shawn comes back you can prove him wrong" said Hunter hoping Skyler hadn't worked anymore out.

"I don't know if we can. I mean I love Shawn and my Daddy doing this isn't going to break us up…but it's not just that. Shawn agreed knowing we were going to see the wedding planner the following day. No thought for me or our wedding. He wasn't going to tell me himself if he hadn't made so much noise in the kitchen I wouldn't known he'd gone until he was half way there. Then this UK thing he called me apologising for not discussing the Japan thing with me then he drops it on me that he's guna be three days longer because he's stopping over in the UK again no thought for me. If I mean this much to him now that only two weeks after proposing to me I don't even factor in his decisions what does that say for the rest of our marriage?"

"And me being like I have been couldn't have helped?"

"Not really no"

"I'm sorry. Like I said I didn't do it to hurt you. I couldn't stand it if you hated me. I'm not going to pretend I don't want you back because I do. I would give anything to have you back but I'm not going to push it. I'd rather be just friends with you than not have you in my life at all"

The moment lingered as Skyler was warmed by Hunter's words. Just then the door opened and Ryan walked in to see Hunter and Skyler sat with each other.

"You've got to be kidding me?" she said staring daggers at Hunter

"Ryan please don't start" pleaded Skyler

"You're unbelievable. You come from your manipulation seminars with Vince to put theory into practice on Skye. You don't care that you're hurting her or your supposed best friend. As long as you get what you want. How pathetic must your life be that you have to hurt someone like Skye to get hold of a piece of leather decorated with a gold plated seal of approval? All this so you can put a belt around your waist and tell the entire world you're the best at playing make believe while you've made someone's reality a misery in the process"

"Ryan!!" exclaimed Skyler

"No Skyler I'm sick of it. Him and Vince are playing you and you're so sweet and trusting that you refuse to see any bad in anybody and some may see that as an endearing quality but others just see it as blind stupidity. I have told you time and again what they're up to and you would rather believe a guy who treated you like something he'd stepped in than your loving sister who's never done anything to hurt you. Who has always been there for you. Skyler I am getting so sick of you being so damn naïve…if you're too dumb to see what they're doing to you then maybe you deserve it. And if you can't trust me enough when I warn you about them then why should I be there to pick up the pieces? He hurts you once shame on him, he hurts you twice…shame on you Skye"

"Ryan there's no need for this…" said Hunter trying to defend Skyler's honour.

"You shut up!! Don't you dare try and pull this stunt on me. Don't think for one minute that I am gullible enough to fall for this charade. I can see right through you Hunter and right through Vince…I see past the muscles, past the poison running through your veins and right into your cold black hearts. I just wish she could see so clearly"

"That's it!!" snapped Skyler "Hunter shouldn't have to put up with this. He's done nothing wrong. Ryan the past is the past get over it, because we have. I am so sick of you using what happened in the past against Hunter. The reason you think he's the same person as he was then is because you won't give him the chance to change. Well he has and he's been here for me more over the last few days than you have and you've caused me more pain in the last two days than Hunter in the entirety of our relationship. So stop looking at Hunter like he's a villain and take a look in the mirror and see what's so good about you. Because right now Ryan I can't see one thing worth mentioning. Now get out of my apartment and don't you dare come back until you've stopped all this crazy stuff because you are the last thing I need right now"

Ryan stood staring at her sister in complete disbelief. She couldn't believe that Skyler was siding with Hunter. Ryan shot Hunter a look and he stood with a smirk on his face which infuriated Ryan to the point that she pounced. She flew across the room and attacked Hunter. Skyler fought to pull her sister off Hunter and Ryan tried shaking her sister off connecting with an elbow to the face. Ryan felt the connection and immediately stopped and looked in awe at her sister who was favouring the right side of her face. Hunter pushed Ryan off him and made his way over to Skyler to check on her.

"Skye I am so sorry"

"Get out!" demanded Skyler

"Skye"

"GET OUT!!" she screamed

Hunter then picked Ryan up and pushed her towards the door the whole time Ryan fighting to get back in and talk to her sister. Hunter finally pushed Ryan out of the apartment and shut the door. He returned to Skyler to check on her.

Outside the apartment Ryan stood in complete shock. She couldn't believe what she'd done to her sister. She breathed deeply for a minute before running out of the apartment block and away from the scene.

LATER

Ryan knocked on a door and moments later Randy wearing just his boxers and an open bathrobe opened the door. He smiled at Ryan who had calmed down slightly by this time. She smiled back and walked into him resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms firmly around him. Randy hugged her back and dragged her with him as he stepped back and closed the door. Randy kissed Ryan on the head and she looked up at him.

"This is a nice surprise" said Randy

"I'm glad you're pleased to see me"

"Always baby"

"I wanna hold onto you and never let go"

"Well you'll have to let go babe because I'm out of here tomorrow"

With those words Ryan released her grip on Randy and looked at him in shock.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah afraid so"

Ryan squeezed Randy tighter and Randy picked Ryan up with ease and walked her over to the bed and laid her down. He laid down next to her and gently stroked her face. Ryan melted to Randy's touch and indulged in the comfort as she fell to sleep.

**NEXT MORNING**

Randy started to pack his things as Ryan peacefully slept behind him. Randy finished packing his things and was ready to leave but Ryan still hadn't risen. Randy sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed her hair out of her face causing her to stir gently. She looked up to see Randy and smiled at him. Randy smiled back.

"Morning"

"Hi" she replied

Randy kissed Ryan on the forehead and walked over to close his case.

"What time is it?" she asked

"Ten, and I have to go"

"Now?"

"Afraid so"

Ryan got out of bed and checked herself out in the mirror.

"You don't have to rush, stay order room service"

"Nah I need to go to Skyler's anywhere"

"What happened with you two last night?"

"What happened?"

"Yeah I'm sorry Ry but you're not one for cuddling so something must have happened last night for you to come over here for comfort"

"It's just sister stuff"

"I have a brother and a sister and I never get like that when we've argued…"

"Ok its Hunter stuff"

"Ahh"

"It was just one big mess and I need to go over there and sort things out"

"Ok well if you're leaving with me you've got two minutes"

Moments later Randy and Ryan departed the room and went their separate ways, Randy onto the next town and Ryan over to Skyler's.

AT SKYLER'S APARTMENT

Skyler walked out of the kitchen with a coffee in her hand she placed it down on the table and looked down at her guest. After her argument with Ryan Hunter had refused to leave Skyler on her own and eventually collapsed on the couch. Skyler tapped on Hunters shoulder and brought him out of his sleep. He looked up at Skyler and smiled.

"I made you a coffee"

"Thanks" he said sitting up and letting his senses direct him through the aromatic smell to the strong cup of coffee. Hunter took a sip of the drink and then sat staring at Skyler who sat curled up in the chair.

"Shouldn't you be leaving?" asked Skyler

"I'm sorry am I outstaying my welcome?"

"I didn't mean it like that. WWE they're moving onto the next town today right?"

"Yeah they are but I'm not"

"How come?"

"I'm doing the Jimmy Kimmel show tonight I'll be leaving tomorrow"

"Oh right"

Hunter took another drink of his coffee and stood up in just his jeans, he searched for his shirt.

"It's on the chair at the end of the table" said Skyler

"Thanks" he replied walking over and retrieving his shirt and putting it on "I should get going I guess"

"I think you should Ryan will coming soon"

"Ryan? After last night?"

"Yeah she'll be coming over with the big apologetic box of pastries"

"You sure you want me to leave?"

"Yeah I'll be fine it'll drive her crazy more if you're here"

"Ok well we'll meet up later and have a farewell meal?" Skyler didn't answer "…Drink?" still she didn't answer "…pastry?" Skyler smiled at Hunter's attempt at comedy

"A meal that's all then I'm coming back here and you're going back to your hotel room"

"Deal"

"So what time?"

"I'll come pick you up on my way to Kimmel you can sit in the audience or in the backstage area. We'll go straight from there"

Skyler hesitated but agreed "Ok"

"I'll pick you up later then" he said kissing her on the cheek.

Hunter turned to open the door opening it to a stunned Ryan. Ryan looked at Hunter and then shot her sister a look. Hunter noticed the pastry box in her hand and let out a small chuckle.

"Hey Ryan, I'll see you later Skye" he said walking out of the apartment and coming face to face with Ryan. Hunter looked down at the box of pastries and opened it to pull out an apple turnover. He looked back over his shoulder at Skyler. "Enjoy your pastries"

Hunter left and Ryan stood staring at her sister in disbelief that after what had happened the night before she still couldn't see Hunter for what he was and she still trusted him over her own sister. Ryan pushed the pastries into Skyler's chest and gave her a callous look before leaving. Skyler put the box down and followed Ryan out into the corridor.

"Ryan!" she called but Ryan ignored her and departed the building leaving Skyler stood in the corridor with her head in turmoil.

**Please Read & Review – Thank You**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Past Love, Uncertain Future  
**Rating:** N/A  
**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex, Mind Games and Manipulation  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Skyler and Ryan _(Wrestlers)_ Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton & the McMahon Family. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter:** Vince offers Skyler a job within WWE but does she make the right choice?

**Past Love, Uncertain Future****– Chapter 6**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Skyler took two aspirins and slammed the glass of water down on the kitchen top. She then leant over her breakfast bar nursing her hangover after drinking her problems away the night before with Hunter. Suddenly the phone started ringing and Skyler searched frantically to stop the loud piercing rings she finally found it and picked it up.

"Hello…Hey Daddy…Nothing much…Sure I guess I could…Why?...Ok well I have something to do but I'll get the first flight out as soon as I'm done…Ok see you later Daddy…Love you"

Skyler hung up the phone and reluctantly walked over to her door she retrieved her keys out of the bowl on her coffee table and walked out of the apartment. Skyler headed down the stairs and outside where she unlocked her car and got inside. She started up the car and drove away.

A Little While Later…

"Ry come on this is ridiculous. I'm not hanging out with Hunter to spite you he's just been…there" Ryan ignored her sister and Skyler sighed with frustration "Ryan! This is so childish. Will you just talk to me?"

"Get out" said Ryan standing up and climbing in through the window. Skyler stood up and followed her sister who walked over to the door and opened it for Skyler to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere Ryan we need to talk about this"

Ryan slammed the door shut and approached her sister.

"Ok let's talk" she said getting in Skyler's face

"I shouldn't have said what I did about you. I just got angry and I took it out on the wrong person I know that anything you do is in my best interest and I should be thankful that I have someone looking out for me but Hunter had been there all afternoon with me and just sat listening to me complaining about Shawn and then you come in and attacked him and I just felt bad for him because he'd been so sweet to me and you walking in was like a huge smack in the face to him"

"That was your attempt at an apology? Saying sorry for what you'd said but still making out I'm in the wrong? I did nothing wrong Skye. I'm the only one who is trying to help you but the first sign of sweetness or compassion from even the most ruthless people and you assume they've changed. It's like you've forgotten everything he ever did wrong to you while you were dating. Skyler you are my best friend and my sister and it broke my heart to see you heartbroken over that jackass and I refuse to go through it again and I will do whatever I have to do to make sure you never go through it again either. I'm running out of ideas I don't know what else I can do to make you see him and Vince for what they are. They're using you; they're taking advantage of your trusting nature so they can manipulate you…and all this so that Hunter can claim his stake in the company and so that Shawn is pushed out. If you can't do this for me then at least do it for the man you love the man who asked you to marry him. You're going to lose him if you don't"

Skyler stood silent for a moment and then stared at her sister with a mixed look of confusion and disgust.

"Ryan did you ever think that maybe you're the weak one and not me? Did you ever think that maybe just maybe it's possible for someone to change their ways? You see things at face value and won't give them the chance to change. People grow, isn't there the slightest possible chance that Hunter has changed? I know I've changed since we've broke up and you know that too so why can't he change?"

"I'm not saying he can't I'm saying he hasn't he's still using you three years after you've broken up and he's still after the same thing he was when you were dating a way into the family so he can get his share in the company. That's all he cares about and that's all he's ever cared about. And whether you're dating him or not he is going to hurt you all over again and you're going end up in the same place you were last time. At home behind closed doors crying and alone, Hunter and Vince are out to break you and Shawn up and you being so damn gullible is making it so much easier for them and the only ones going to get hurt are you and Shawn. Hunters being your best friend, your confidant and he's going to continue to be your shoulder to cry on until he has you believing that Shawn isn't worth it then you're going to break up with Shawn and run into Hunters loving arms and he wins. Why can't you see it? You're a smart person but you're so dumb at times"

"You're right I am, I'm so stupid for thinking that I could talk any sense into you"

Skyler then pushed passed her sister and left. Ryan stood calmly for a moment before suddenly exploding with rage as she smacked a vase off her coffee table the contents flying across the room and the vase smashing into a million pieces at her feet.

**LATER**

Skyler arrived home in a furious rage she stormed into her apartment slamming the door behind her she walked into her bedroom took her case out of the closet threw it on the bed and started throwing clothes into it. She forced her case shut and placed it on the floor. She then threw what she needed into her handbag threw it on her shoulder and walked out of the apartment with her case rolling behind her.

**STAMFORD, CT**

Skyler pulled into the parking garage at WWE Headquarters and made her way up to see Vince. She walked out of the elevator and smiled and said hello to the receptionist who told her to go straight in as Vince was expecting her. Skyler following the receptionist's directions knocked on Vince's office door but without an invite opened the door and walked in to see Vince sat with one of his many attorneys.

"Oh sorry I'll come back"

"No, no Skyler come on in and take a seat" Skyler followed her fathers instructions "Roger can you give me a few minutes with my daughter please and I'll call you back in" said Vince walking Roger to the door. Vince returned to his desk and sat down and looked over at his daughter with a smile on his face. Skyler began to feel a little uneasy as the silence lingered.

"So?" she asked hoping to start a conversation with her strangely mute father

"So…"

The silence filled the air once again and Skyler once more tried to initiate a conversation.

"Daddy I didn't come all this way to sit here staring at you"

"You look happy"

"I do?" she asked with confusion

"Yeah, in fact you've not looked this happy in a long time"

"Are you trying to say I'm miserable?" Skyler joked

"He makes you happy doesn't he?"

"Who?" she asked wondering which 'he' her father meant

"Shawn?"

"Oh…of course he makes me happy"

"Then I'm happy for you"

"You are?"

"Yes I have to admit I was a little sceptical to begin with but you have to understand what a shock it was for me…"

"I do"

"…I've known Shawn for a long time and I never once thought I'd be put in this predicament of having to graciously give him my daughter's hand. My little girl and the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels, it's surreal to me"

"He isn't the Heartbreak Kid to me he's just Shawn"

"I know and that's why I've finally come to terms with it and I just wanted to tell you that I am so happy for you and Shawn"

"Thank you Daddy" she said standing up walking around the desk and kissing her father on the cheek

"I do have some qualms about it though"

"Like what?"

"I saw you with Hunter through the good and the bad times and I saw your heart break and I didn't want to see you go through that again with Shawn"

"Daddy what I had with Hunter is completely different to what I have with Shawn"

"You and Hunter broke up because he was always on the road and leaving you behind"

"It was more than just that"

"Skyler please stop pretending"

"Ok so that was the main problem in our relationship bu…"

"And the one thing your relationship with Shawn has in common. Shawn is a wrestler and he's going to be on the road just like Hunter but the difference is you've accepted Shawn's marriage proposal. I don't want his travelling to be a reason for your divorce"

"We're not even married yet and you're talking about our divorce?"

"I'm discussing something that marriage isn't going to change. He's going to travel when you're married and it's just going to get harder as time goes on"

"I thought you were happy for me?"

"I am and that's why I want to help. Why I want to make sure that the whole Hunter situation doesn't happen again. I just want to protect you, you're my little angel"

Skyler looked at her dad with scepticism and returned to her seat ready to listen to her father's idea.

"Shoot"

"I want to offer you a job"

"A job?"

"Yes within the company. Now I know you always said you didn't want to be apart of the family business and I respect your decision. You want to make it on your own and I am extremely proud of you for doing so. However Skyler I do believe that this is the best option for both you and Shawn"

"What's the job?"

"I would like to work you on screen"

"On screen are you kidding?"

"No we're ready for a General Manager change and you're new but exciting and also a McMahon. It will be a fresh approach and hopefully the fans will like it"

"I don't know Daddy it's the complete opposite instead of never seeing him I'll always be seeing him and maybe living and working together is just too much"

"Skyler sweetie if you get tired of each other you can always take a break but if you miss each other I can't just put the show on hold and send him back to you. Which would you rather have a husband you can be with or a husband who you never see? I'll give you a moment to think about this" said Vince leaving Skyler alone.

Skyler sat and thought about her choices. Her dad was right if they grew tired of each other they could always have a break from one another, which had to be better than them not seeing each other at all. Skyler also hoped that their being together would stop all the confusion she'd been having over Hunter in the past week. She knew she loved Shawn and that she and Hunter were over but if this last week was a preview of the rest of her life as Mrs Skyler Michaels she knew she had to do something drastic because she couldn't live like that. Vince returned with Roger and sat down with Skyler.

"Have you made a decision?" asked Vince

Skyler looked at her dad and nodded her head. Roger placed the papers on the desk in front of Skyler and rested the pen on top. Skyler sat and looked at the papers in front of her and had last minute second thoughts, wondering if by signing those papers would she be signing her life away with Shawn or would she be signing up for a happy life with the man she loved? Skyler sighed and anxiously picked up the pen and signed on the dotted line. All there was to do now was sit back and wait to see whether she'd made the right decision or not.

**MINNEAPOLIS, MN**

Skyler and Vince arrived in Minneapolis by private jet and their limo took them to the arena. Skyler hated this entire lifestyle the private jet, the limo, the special treatment. It was the main reason she didn't want any part of the family business as far as she was concerned she was no better than anyone else and she wasn't going to pretend she was unlike other members of her family. This was also the reason that she and Ryan got along so great because Ryan's way of thinking was exactly the same of Skylers the only difference being that Ryan despised Vince. She always said that Vince thought he was greater than God and that he was happy as long as no one tried to show him up and as long as everybody did what they were told and kissed his ass along the way. This was why Ryan turned into the rebel she was, anything that Daddy wanted Ryan went right ahead and did the opposite. She wouldn't allow herself to become another person for Vince to walk all over. Skyler although she didn't agree with Ryan's perception of her father admired Ryan for standing up for herself and not giving into the pressure that came with being a McMahon. Skyler and Vince made their way into the arena and Skyler walked steps behind her father with uncertainties spiralling in her troubled head. She followed Vince and watched as people immediately approached him informing him of things, asking him questions and taking orders from him.

"Skyler we're going to introduce you tonight" he said as he continued to walk

"Tonight?"

"Yes tonight so go to make up and find an outfit"

Skyler stopped and watched her dad walk away and people ushered her towards the make up department.

**LATER – RAW LIVE**

No Chance In Hell hit the PA and Vince strutted out from the backstage area and commandeered the stage, the ramp and the ring. Suddenly everything became about him and his almighty presence. The crowd screamed with a mixed ovation some booing the evil genius and others cheering a callous mastermind. As the crowd grew quieter Vince took hold of a mic and waited for complete silence and everyone's full attention before speaking.

"Minneapolis, Minnesota you are in for one hell of a show tonight. Here tonight you're going to witness history in the making. Frankly of all the cities in the world this would be my last choice to make this amazing announcement"

Loud boos echoed through the arena

"But I just couldn't keep this bottled up any longer. After firing that incompetent little man Eric Bischoff and after many weeks of searching for a suitable replacement I have finally found the one and only person who is perfect enough to take control of RAW and it's roster. This person is someone who isn't afraid to speak their mind and who isn't going to back down when someone confronts them. This person is someone who has the brains and creativity to take RAW to the extreme and still keep pushing it. This is a person who truly does care what the fans want, what the fans need and this person is not going to stop trying until the fans are happy. This person is going to shake RAW right down to its foundations. So ladies and gentleman I'm proud to introduce the new RAW General Manager…Skyler McMahon!!"

"McMahon?" screeched King

As RAW's music hit a nervous but determined Skyler walked out onto the stage to a mixed ovation some cheering for the new face and some booing at the McMahon name. Skyler made her way down to the ring to join her father. She kissed Vince in the middle of the ring and he handed her the mic. She stood in the centre of the ring and raised the mic up to her lips.

"I'm shocked how you people can judge me without knowing me. You assume because I'm a McMahon that I'm the bad guy? Well let me make a few things clear then…" Skyler turned and looked at Vince "…Daddy you may have hired me because I'm family but don't think that I'm going to run this show how you deem fit. You signed RAW over to me and I'm going to do what's best for the show, the superstars and the fans. Not what Vince McMahon wants me to do"

Vince stood with a stern face as he looked at his daughter and then tilted his head and nodded.

**BACKSTAGE**

Hunter walked out of his locker room and began to make his way to the curtain. The impromptu show changes meant that Hunter knew there was a new GM storyline but he didn't know whom that new GM was. Hunter walked through the back with his game face on ready to rush through the curtains and intimidate the new GM but as he walked past the monitors in the backstage area he heard a familiar voice.

"So tonight throw out your programs because we're doing this show from scratch…"

Hunter stopped and stared at the monitor and stood in complete awe as he saw Skyler standing in the ring with the mic in her hand. Hunter stood motionless and speechless for a minute before continuing to the curtain where he was given the short and tall of the night's events. In the ring Skyler continued to announce matches for the evening and she grew closer to the WWE Heavyweight Championship match announcement. Just then Triple H's music hits the PA and Hunter makes his way out from behind the curtain. He makes his way to the ring and commandeers the spotlight taking his sweet time in Triple H fashion. The lights finally came on and Hunter got in Skyler's face and snatched the mic away from her. He stared at Skyler for a moment and turned his attention to Vince.

"Of all the people in the world you could have chosen you chose Skyler? If you wanted you company to fail there is a locker room full of brain dead divas who could run this show better than Skyler and they'd look a lot better whilst doing it"

Skyler snatched the mic out of Triple H's hand causing The Game to get angry.

"Of all the people in the world you could have chosen you chose Triple H? Daddy how this pathetic excuse of a wrestler and a err…man got the opportunity to fight for the WWE Championship I'll never know. There is a locker room full of talented wrestlers something Triple H wouldn't know very much about who could hold that title with the respect it should be held with and they'd look a lot better whilst doing it. That championship in your hands is nothing more than a joke. A guy who to my recollection has never won a match by himself or without cheating is the last person I would want as my champion and who I'm sure these people would want as there's"

"Just hold on a minute…" said Triple H collecting a mic from the ring announcer "…To your recollection? So we're going by the recollection of a McMahon who never wanted to be in this business, of a person who never watches the show and of a woman who knows as little about wrestling as she does about running this show. As the champ I find myself surrounded by people who just want to help me, or just want to be in the presence of greatness…"

"What happened did they get lost?"

"Yeah they dropped by your office first and realised you were a joke"

"And you're the best they could find?"

"Once they found me their search was over sweetheart. A champion isn't someone who plays by the rules a champion is someone who does whatever it takes to win and who will fight until their last breath to retain that championship. So it doesn't matter how I won or defended this championship the fact is I did what it took to win and retain it and that Angel is why I am the best WWE Champion in history"

"Nice choice of words…they're very fitting for tonight. Triple H, WWE Champion, history. Because tonight Triple H your reign as WWE Champion is going to be history because this 'Night of Champions' themed show means that all Champions will defend their championships right here, live in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Your match is undoubtedly the main event, the match we all want to see and I think that majority rules that we want to see you lose and a new WWE Champion be crowned here tonight. And the only way I can guarantee that you'll lose is by making sure that you have no little helpers out here tonight so the entire locker room is barred from ringside. If anyone even attempts to get to the ring during your match whether to help you or your opponent they will be suspended indefinitely. And to make it a little more interesting your match here tonight will be confined to the ring. Your match tonight will be a Steel Cage Match but with a difference. The cage walls here tonight are not going to be used as a way out, neither is the door. Instead the door will remain bolted shut and the walls will be used for whatever painful means you and your opponent see fit. The only way of winning in tonight's Steel Cage Match is by pin fall or submission but neither you nor your opponent will be allowed out of the cage until a pin fall or submission takes place. And if either one of you leaves the cage by your own choice you forfeit the match and Triple H, champ…if you forfeit the match you forfeit your title"

Triple H grew even more enraged as Vince tried to calm him down

"Now onto your opponent. In a champion I would like to see passion, intensity, integrity, aggression and above all else…a man who doesn't need his minions to fight for him. I went through the locker room with a fine toothcomb and I ended up with a pathetic number of superstars who have all those qualities above and by process of elimination I'm down to one superstar, one man, one champion in my eyes…Your opponent here tonight is the one and only…JOHN CENA!!"

Triple H now livid tried to attack the new General Manager but was restrained by Vince. Skyler with a satisfied smile on her face left the ring and made her way to the back to a standing ovation from a very happy crowd in Minneapolis.

**BACKSTAGE**

Skyler was handed a bottle of water as people walked over to her congratulating her on a job well done. Hunter and Vince returned to the backstage area and Vince kissed his daughter with approval and left. Hunter picked up a bottle of water and walked over to Skyler who was surrounded by people. He waited for them to leave and then found himself alone with Skyler.

"Hey"

"Hi" she replied with a smile

"You did an excellent job out there"

"Thanks I really had fun. I didn't think I would but man it was crazy"

"Yeah it is and you've got the genes and talent for this business, you did an excellent job"

"You already said that"

"Yeah well I just wanted to make sure you heard me"

"I heard you"

"Well I'll see you in a while ok?"

"Ok"

Hunter left a kiss on Skyler's cheek as he walked away. A confused Hunter made his way to Vince's office and walked in to find a crowded room. Vince dismissed everyone from the room to leave him and Hunter to talk.

"Well?" asked Vince seeking Hunters approval as he closed the door

"Why didn't you tell me you were doing this?"

"I thought you'd play a more believable 'stunned to see her' if you didn't know and you did flawlessly"

"Vince you're a genius I stand by my words but how do you see this working? Bringing her here to spend more time with Shawn is guna make it a little harder don't you think?" Vince handed Hunter some papers, which he read and smiled at. "Are you serious?" he asked

"Completely"

"Does Skyler know about this?"

"They're informing her right now"

"You really are a genius Vince" he said shaking his hand

**LATER – RAW LIVE**

Mid-match

Triple H picked up a limp John Cena and grated his already bloody head against the cage walls and dropped him in a heap. Just then Skyler made her way out and walked to the ring and looked up at Triple H who looked back down at Skyler smirking at his accomplishment. He trash talked Skyler and turned to continue his abuse on Cena but from out of nowhere Cena fought back and hit Triple H with a low blow Cena looking for the quick pin rolled him up for 1…2…Triple H kicked out. Triple H rolled in one direction tending to his pain and a distorted Cena pulled his way up on the ropes. Cena clung onto the ropes trying to gather himself as Triple H made his way back to his feet. He walked over to Cena and dragged him into the middle of the ring and set him up for the Pedigree but Cena countered and threw Hunter over his back. Cena fell to bended knee before clawing his way up against the ropes. Triple H was back to his feet and launched to hit Cena with a clothesline which Cena ducked on his return he kicked Triple H in the abdomen and set Triple H up for the FU…On the outside Skyler had the door on the cage unlocked and she made her way into the ring where Cena had Triple H hoisted on his shoulders. She walked in behind Cena and hit him with a low blow from behind. Cena dropped to his knees and Triple H was dropped onto the mat. He made his way to his feet and pulled Skyler out of the way and grabbed Cena by the head and hit him with hard right hands. Triple H let go of a beaten Cena who fell into an exhausted heap on the ground. Triple H walked over to Skyler and pressed his forehead against hers with a devilish smile on his face. Triple H then dipped in and kissed Skyler on the lips before returning to a fallen Cena. Triple H arrogantly grabbed Cena and pulled him up to his feet and underestimating his opponent took his time in executing his finishing move…Before Triple H could set up the Pedigree Cena began to fight back and he charged into Triple H's midsection slamming him into the turnbuckles. Cena then started attacking with a series of kicks taking the champ down to the floor where he continued to kick him for moments more. He then turned around and the crowd screamed as they thought as one with the challenger. Cena approached the new RAW GM and Skyler backed herself into the corner where Cena picked her up and stood ready to hit her with the FU. Triple H got back to his feet hit Cena from behind sending Cena flying to the ground and Skyler going along with him. Triple H dragged Cena to his feet and hit him hard in the face sending Cena down to the mat. Triple H then took brass knucks off his hand and gave them to Skyler as he checked on her at the ropes. He then turned around pulled an unconscious Cena up and finally and successfully executed the Pedigree. Triple H pinned Cena but the referee stood idle not knowing whether to count the pin or not. Skyler screamed for the referee to count the pin and reluctantly he did so…1…2…3

Triple H retained the WWE Championship, which he grabbed from the referee before attending to Skyler. He pulled her to her feet and the duo stood proud in the middle of the ring as they stood over a beaten Cena. Triple H raised the championship belt as the crowd booed the double cross and Triple H and Skyler celebrated with a lingering kiss as RAW went off the air.

**BACKSTAGE**

Hunter and Skyler made their way backstage leaving an excited crowd behind them. As they got through the curtains Skyler pulled away from Hunter who sat down on the nearest thing to catch his breath. He smiled at an uneasy Skyler knowing that the kiss they'd shared although for storyline purposes was bothering her.

"It was for the storyline"

"What was?"

"The kiss"

"Oh I know I wasn't thinking about that"

"Oh no?"

"No I wasn't"

"Who are you kidding Angel? You're either thinking WOW that was amazing…" Skyler shot him a look "Or oh my God what will Shawn think?"

"You think you know everything don't you? Shawn is all about this business and he'll be fine with this its fiction Hunter. And I wasn't even thinking about the kiss and how dare you assume I was"

"Alright I'm sorry I got it wrong. I'm guna go get showered maybe I'll see you later"

Triple H left and Skyler leant against the wall and sighed. She didn't know why she pulled away from Hunter or why she was sighing. The kiss was for storyline purposes only and she knew that and more than that she knew Shawn would understand. The thing that bothered her the most was the feeling of sadness she got when Hunter broke the kiss. Skyler closed her eyes hoping it would block out the moment but it didn't and then a single tear fell down her cheek as she stood loathing herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Past Love, Uncertain Future  
**Rating:** N/A  
**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex, Mind Games and Manipulation  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Skyler and Ryan _(Wrestlers)_ Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton & the McMahon Family. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

**Past Love, Uncertain Future****– Chapter 7**

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Skyler was stood backstage talking to a few of the divas, getting to know them and assuring them that she wasn't a typical McMahon. As the divas all became acquainted a voice came from behind.

"Skyler?"

Skyler turned to the familiar voice to see Shawn stood in front of her. More than anything she wanted to run into his arms and hold him tight but she didn't know what to do as things ended on a sour note the last time they talked. Skyler stood staring at Shawn and the divas decided to leave the lovebirds alone to talk.

"What are you doing?" asked Skyler

"Vince called and told me to come back. What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk somewhere else please?" she asked walking away hoping Shawn would follow which he did and Skyler lead them into her room.

Shawn placed his bag out of the way and stood looking at Skyler waiting for his answer.

"Daddy made me an offer and I was sceptical about it but I think it's best for us"

"For us?"

"Yeah we obviously can't do this living apart thing"

"We've had no problems before"

"I wasn't going to be your wife before. We can't stand there and declare our love to each other if we know beforehand that the distance is going to tear us apart"

"He offered you a job then?"

"Yeah…as the RAW General Manager"

"General Manager? You're on TV? Man that's a leap isn't it? One minute you don't wanna be apart of the business and the next you're the GM"

"I know but I did it for us. Daddy was right it's the only way we can make sure that our relationship doesn't end up the same way mine and Hunter's did"

Shawn stood and stared at Skyler blankly which frustrated her because she'd never been any good at reading Shawn. She didn't know what he was feeling at that moment.

"Well?"

"As long as you're happy I'm happy"

"You could mean what you say you know"

Shawn sighed and walked over to Skyler and looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"I do mean it; it's great that you're going to be around. It's great that you got this excellent opportunity and I'm happy for you and proud of you. Congratulations baby"

Skyler smiled and knew that now was the time to jump into his arms and she did. She looked down at Shawn and kissed him softly and romantically on the lips as Shawn walked over and placed her down on the sofa. He then walked over and locked the door and turned to smile at Skyler. He made his way back over to Skyler and climbed on top of her their bodies meshed together as the passion became more heated.

LATER

Skyler and Shawn had now made up and were sat side by side on the couch in each others arms. Skyler was so happy for the first time in over a week everything was clear to her. Shawn was the guy for her and she was so happy he was back. As the couple sat together a knock came at the door and before Skyler could answer, it was opened and Hunter walked in and stopped in his path at the sight of Shawn sitting down next to Skyler.

"Shawn, what are you doing back?"

"Vince told me I wasn't needed in the UK and that I could come back so I did and to a very pleasant surprise" he said turning and kissing Skyler who couldn't help but shoot a look at Hunter as he watched on.

"Yeah its great news about her being the GM isn't it?"

"Yeah now we get to spend time together"

"And you're ok with it all?" asked Hunter. Skyler became nervous knowing where Hunter was going with his questions.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Shawn asked with confusion

"I duno some people can't handle seeing their girls kissing other men. Guess you're a better man"

"Kissing other men?" he asked looking at both Hunter and Skyler

"Oh she didn't tell you"

"Tell me what"

"I was going to tell you we've just been…busy"

"Ok well tell me now"

"Well I'm in a relationship on screen. It's no big deal it's just a storyline"

"Ok who with?"

Skyler couldn't bring herself to say it and just looked over in Hunter's direction. Shawn picked up the answer from her eyes.

"Hunter, you're working with Hunter? You two are an on screen couple?" he asked knowing the answer but needing it verified

"Yeah we are but like she said it's just a storyline"

"Oh yeah it's business" Shawn said at peace with the news "Did you want something when you came in?" he asked Hunter

"Just to tell Skye that we're up first in the show"

"Ok well thanks for coming and telling her" he said standing up and walking over to the door and opening it for Hunter.

"Yeah I should get going" said Hunter looking at Shawn before walking out the door. The door closed behind him and Hunter smiled sadistically knowing he was leaving a room of hostility behind him.

BACK INSIDE

Shawn stood and stared down at his feet for a moment with his back to Skyler in disbelief at what he'd just heard. He then turned around to Skyler and looked at her seeing she was uncomfortable and wanting to know why.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like I said we were busy"

"We've been sat there for the last half hour and you couldn't find five minutes to bring it up?"

"I just didn't want to ruin the moment"

"You just didn't want to tell me"

"I was going to tell you"

"Why didn't you want to tell me? Because you thought I'd get upset or because you feel guilty?"

"I have nothing to feel guilty for"

"You're going out there kissing your ex boyfriend every night"

"Not by choice! It's not like I'm cheating on you…it's a storyline"

"Yeah that your Dad came up with no doubt"

"So?"

"So why you and Hunter? Why not you and me?"

"I don't know you'd have to ask him that. All I'm doing is following orders"

"And you're not enjoying it one bit?" he asked looking for sincerity in his fiancées eyes.

"No I'm not. How do you think I feel having to go out there kissing him and pretending to be happy when I know you're sitting in the back watching?"

"I haven't been"

"It still didn't change the inevitable. You were coming back and you were going be here in the back having to watch me go out there with him and I hate it! I don't want to do this"

"So is that disgust that you have to pretend or guilt because you don't?"

"Oh you're unbelievable, three years and an engagement and you're still jealous of him"

"I'm not jealous of him. I'm afraid that I'm…" Shawn stopped himself before finishing his sentence

"You're afraid you're what?" she asked wanting him to finish

"It doesn't matter"

"Yes it does so just say it"

"Skyler you really don't want me to finish this sentence so let's just leave it alone"

"What could be more hurtful than you thinking I'm still in love with Hunter when I'm engaged to you?"

Shawn looked at Skyler and knew that what he had to say was going to hurt her but that if he didn't say it, it was going to haunt him.

"I'm afraid that I'm just a rebound"

"A rebound? I'm marrying you"

"Yeah I know but why? Because you love me or because you think it'll end the chapter on you and Hunter?"

"I can't believe you're asking me this" she said turning away from Shawn unable to look him in the eyes

"Are you seriously going to stand there and tell me that Hunter isn't even a factor anymore? That you don't get anxious or confused when he's around. I see you when you're around him and I just can't pin point what it is between you but every time I see it I start questioning everything in my head. I don't want to be the rebound guy"

"You're not"

Shawn walked over to Skyler and took her hands in his.

"I love you, I really do. I knew what I was getting into when I started dating you and I knew that Hunter would always be there and up until recently it's not been a problem but then I realised that up until recently he didn't know. And Skye I am in way too deep to pull out of this now so we've gotta run at this thing and fight our way through it. If we fall apart I'll have to deal with it but don't think for one second I'm going to let you go that easily"

Skyler could feel herself welling up. She placed her hand on Shawn's cheek and looked at him with love. She couldn't believe what she was doing sabotaging her relationship with Shawn because she couldn't get over her train wreck relationship with Hunter. She couldn't understand why he had such a hold on her. Skyler took a deep breath but before she could speak a knock came at the door and without an invite a crewmember walked in.

"Miss McMahon we're ready for you"

Skyler continued to stare at Shawn but withdrew her hand.

"I'll be right there" Skyler put her head down and gripped at Shawn's shirt whilst resting her head on his chest in anguish. Without saying a word she parted from Shawn and walked out of the room.

A Little While Later…

Shawn sat in the backstage area watching Skyler and Hunter on the monitor. As he watched feeling uneasy he realised that maybe he'd overreacted and after watching them work together it didn't seem that bad. Just as the thoughts went through his head Triple H and Skyler locked up in a longing kiss. That moment of ease soon turned into jealousy and rage as the kiss lingered on longer than Shawn desired. Shawn immediately got up and made his way to the curtain to greet his fiancée as he walked through the backstage area he overheard a bunch of crew members talking.

"That guy is so damn lucky he comes to work and gets paid to make out with her"

"Yeah must be nice getting to reminisce all those private moments with her"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't know? Those two dated a while back. Didn't end the way he wanted it to but guess he's getting a pleasure out of this storyline. Ex partners being forced to kiss and cuddle each other and to make it believable as well"

"Well I believe they look pretty comfortable together"

"I thought she was engaged to Shawn?"

"She is"

"Poor guy can't be much fun sitting back here and watching the chemistry between them on screen. I wouldn't let my girl be all over some other guy let alone an ex of hers"

"Especially if they're Hunter. I mean most guys are mediocre compared to him"

Shawn infuriated by the crew men's comment walked away and made a beeline for the curtain as he arrived Skyler was just making her way through the curtain. Shawn took her hand and pulled her away with him.

"Shawn what are you doing?" she asked as he dragged her back to their room. Like a man possessed Shawn walked through the backstage area crew members and fellow superstars watching him in awe. They reached their room and Shawn closed the door behind them.

"What was that about?" he screamed at Skyler

"What?" she asked completely confused

"That kiss!"

"Oh my God, it was apart of the script"

"Yeah well you were either acting your ass off out there or there's something you're not telling me"

"Shawn you're unbelievable! Just listen to yourself you're talking like a mad man. You're actually saying that I'm having an affair with my ex on national television in front of you"

"No I'm saying that there was chemistry on screen and it has to come from somewhere"

"I never had you pinned as this guy. Did you ever think that you're seeing what you want to see? There is nothing between me and Hunter and I hate that you think there is. We're perfect together and you know that so why are you letting a storyline ruin this?"

Shawn looked at his heartbroken fiancée and the anger subsided as he realised he was making a mountain out of a molehill. He put his arms around Skyler and held her tight.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you"

"You're not going to"

"It's just uncomfortable, I saw you with Hunter when you were dating and you loved him so much. Sometimes I wonder if you love me the same way. I know it's stupid but it's just always there"

"I do love you but in a completely different way to him but that's not a bad thing that's a great thing because me and Hunter would never have gotten this far because we weren't connected like me and you are. You have absolutely nothing to fear but if it helps we can talk to Daddy about the storyline"

"No, it's ok. It's just a storyline right?"

"Right"

Shawn forced a smile before kissing Skyler never letting her out of his arms.

THE NEXT DAY

As Skyler and Hunter finished a segment Shawn stood on the side lines watching over them both like a hawk. Skyler immediately pulled herself away from Hunter and walked over to Shawn feeling she had to prove herself to his watchful eye. Shawn ignored Skyler as she draped herself over him his attentions turned to Hunter. Skyler began to pull on Shawn's arm trying to get him to leave the room. He eventually snapped out of his trance and turned to Skyler kissed her and placed his arm around her as if claiming her as his own. The couple then walked out of the room as an entertained Hunter watched them leave satisfied with himself that he'd created a rift between them.

BACK IN SKYLERS ROOM

The couple walked into the room and Skyler tried to pull away to collect her things up but Shawn gripped her wrist tight. Skyler turned back and looked at him.

"I'm just packing my things away…so we can leave"

Shawn let go of Skyler's wrist and she proceeded to pack her things.

"Can you get me my make up bag out of the bathroom please sweetie"

Shawn walked into the bathroom to retrieve the make up bag and while he was out of sight Skyler rubbed the wrist Shawn had gripped so tightly. Shawn handed Skyler her make up bag and after giving herself one last look with her compact she forced the bag inside her case. She turned to find Shawn stood right behind her and she began to feel weird about him being everywhere she was. She retrieved a clothes bag from the back of the door and walked into the bathroom. Moments later she emerged in a very sexy and revealing outfit. She placed her power suit she'd worn for the show into the clothes bag and zipped it up hanging it on the back of the door. She turned to see a furious Shawn.

"What are you wearing?"

"You like it?" she asked playfully

"You look like a whore"

"Shawn! I'm just making an effort"

"What for?"

"I'm going out with some of the divas tonight"

"No you're not!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're not going out with them and if you were you wouldn't be going out in that outfit"

"Who are you my father?"

"No your fiancé now explain to me why I should let my fiancée go out looking like that?"

"It's harmless it's an outfit"

"We're going back to the hotel room and staying in all night"

"Are you kidding?"

"No I'm not. Don't you think at a time like this we should spend some time together?"

"A time like what?"

"We just made up"

"Yeah after you blew off over nothing"

"Nothing?..."

"I'm not getting into this Shawn. I promised them and I'm going out with them"

"Fine then I'll go out with you"

"It's a girl's night out"

"These are your choices!"

"You're giving me an ultimatum?"

"No just wondering which is more important to you hanging out with the girls on the roster or being with your man" Shawn picked up his bag and walked out of the room leaving an angry Skyler behind. She closed her eyes and sighed in disbelief that Shawn's jealousy had come down to this. She pulled the handle up on her case and followed in pursuit of Shawn. She finally caught up with him in the parking lot as he threw his case into the car. Skyler sauntered over to him and he smiled as he put her case in the car alongside his. Skyler retrieved her cell phone to call one of the divas and apologise. As she did Shawn kissed her sweetly and opened the car door for her. She climbed in looking at his satisfied smile as she did.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Skyler at the end of her tether walked into the arena yards in front of Shawn trying desperately to escape him for a single moment of solitude.

A While Later…

Skyler and Hunter prepared for a backstage scene with their newest groupie standing behind the camera keeping a close eye on them. Just before the scene was due to start a crewmember whispered in Shawn's ear and a look of frustration appeared on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Skyler

"I've got a scene to shoot straight after yours. I've gotta go but I'll be straight back afterwards I promise" he said walking away

"Oh great!" she said sarcastically under her breath but loud enough for Hunter to hear.

"What was that about?" he asked

"He had to leave for a scene"

"Not that…you?"

"Nothing I don't know what you mean"

"I know you Angel something's wrong"

"In five…"

A Few Minutes Later…

"That's great you guys thanks"

The scene ended and everyone moved on leaving Skyler in her room along with Hunter who sat down next to her.

"So are you going to tell me before he gets back or am I going to have to get it out of you in front of him?"

Skyler looked at Hunter the sadness in her eyes screaming out for help but she didn't know whether Hunter was the right person to help her.

"He won't leave me alone. He's there all the time. He keeps telling me he trusts me then he's on my heels all day watching what I'm doing, asking me what I'm doing. When my phone rings he picks it up and looks to see who it is before I can answer it. I can't even go to the bathroom without him stood on the other side of the door asking me if I'm ok. This right now is the longest he's been away from me in four days. I can't take anymore"

"Why's he being possessive?"

"Because of you!" she said sternly to Hunter

"What did I do?" he asked

"Nothing and neither did I. He just…" just then the door opened and Shawn walked in to find Hunter sat with Skyler.

"Hunter I need to talk to Skyler" he said walking over to her and sitting on the arm of the sofa and putting his arm around her. Skyler shot a look at Hunter who stood up and said goodbye before leaving the room.

Shawn stood up and looked down at Skyler who just stared up at him waiting for the irrational reaction, the questions, the accusations and the fight. As he began she sat and wondered to herself what had happened to turn her fairytale with Shawn into a living nightmare? And who was the bad guy? Shawn? Hunter? Or herself?

**Please Read & Review – Thank You**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Past Love, Uncertain Future  
**Rating:** N/A  
**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex, Mind Games and Manipulation  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Skyler and Ryan _(Wrestlers)_ Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton & the McMahon Family. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

**Past Love, Uncertain Future****– Chapter 8**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"So it's just going to be you and Hunter?"

"And a boat load of press, staff and about three thousand fans"

"I can come with you, you know?"

"No you can't otherwise it would be a signing with Skyler McMahon, Triple H and Shawn Michaels which it isn't"

"So you don't want me there?"

Skyler bit her tongue and stopped herself from answering him honestly. She turned to him and smiled.

"Of course I'd love it if you were there. It's not my fault that you're not scheduled"

"Maybe I could sit in the back"

With that Skyler grew furious and snapped

"It's going to be me and Hunter sat at a table signing autographs. What could we possibly get up to? Do you think we're going to climb on the table and put on a show? Shawn I'm sorry that you're so insecure that you don't trust me to love you but I gave you my word and if you love me that should be enough. I am so sick of you following me around. You don't even trust me to go to the bathroom alone. You're making a spectacle of both of us and I'm sick of it!!"

Skyler picked up her coat ready to leave when Shawn grabbed her and pulled her back.

"I wanna trust you"

Skyler stared at Shawn in disbelief. He wanted to trust her? She gave Shawn a bewildered glance before pulling herself free of his grasp and leaving the room.

LATER

As the huge crowd of fans standing in line went down slowly one by one a discontented Skyler struggled as she forced a smile and happy persona for all in attendance. Although her performance was flawless Hunter saw right through the charade and leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Are you ok?"

Skyler smiled to the fan stood in front of her and then turned her head to Hunter with the same smile she'd used to fool the fans.

"I'm fine"

Hunter let out a small laugh to himself.

"You can't fool me" he said before sitting back upright and continuing to meet and greet the massive crowd who had turned out.

LATER

After the signing was over Skyler sat in the back drinking a hot coffee and staring into space. Hunter sat down next to her and for a long moment they didn't speak.

"You can talk to me you know?"

"No I can't"

"Why because Shawn said so? I know you whether you like it or not and I know that you don't take orders from anyone so this whole Shawn situation has got to be driving you nuts. I heard about you blowing out the divas"

Skyler turned around instantly to defend herself "I didn't blow them out"

"Did you go out with them?"

"No but you make it sound like I didn't want to go out with them and I did"

"So why didn't you?"

"I decided I wanted to spend the night with the man I love instead"

"That was your choice?"

"Yeah it was. Where do you get off talking to me like this?"

"What's the hostility for? I'm just seeking some answers on the girl's behalf. You see they're feeling a little offended by your sudden change of mind. They were really excited to be going out with the boss's daughter and then she didn't show. So you can imagine the thoughts and feelings going on in the locker room"

Skyler now felt worse than she already had. It wasn't her intention to let the divas down and she hated Shawn for making her do it. Skyler let out a huge sigh and Hunter placed his arm around her. Any other time Skyler would have shunned him away but at this moment she needed to be comforted.

"He'd flip his lid if he saw this" she said breaking the long silence

Hunter pushed Skyler away gently and looked down at her.

"This is true love? Shawn controlling you because of his petty jealousy? You sat here being comforted by the guy who you claim broke your heart?"

"It was good but since we announced the engagement it's just got worse and worse to the point where I'm wondering if I made the right decision. I love him I can't pretend I don't but I don't know if I'm in love with the real Shawn because the man I love wouldn't do this to me"

"I can't answer that for you but I'm always here if you want to talk and bounce your thoughts off me"

"Thanks" she said wiping away a tear which she refused to let fall

Hunter stood up and put out his hand. Skyler placed hers in his and he lifted her up off the chair, he placed his arm around her and they walked out to their limo.

LATER

Skyler arrived back at hers and Shawn's hotel room. She walked in to see Shawn out on the balcony and walked over to the closet and pulled out a case. She threw the case onto the bed and unzipped it and walked back over to the closet to retrieve some clothes. At the same time Shawn walked back into the room and saw the case laid open on the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked looking over at Skyler who turned around with a handful of clothes

"I'm not going anywhere you are" she said carrying his clothes over to the case and dumping them inside

"What?"

"You're leaving. I got you a room downstairs"

"I'm not going anywhere"

"If you don't I will and I won't come back Shawn. Don't force me to do that"

"What's going on? We were fine when you left" Shawn smiled to himself as the light bulb came on "And who have we seen since then?" he said in an accusatory tone

"OH MY GOD!!! That is why you're leaving!! We were not ok when I left. You were trying to come along with me to keep and eye on me. I asked you to trust me and you said 'I wanna trust you'. You have absolutely no reason not to trust me. I have never lied to you, been dishonest, or hurt you in anyway. What reason do you have not to trust me? Shawn there is nothing going on with me and Hunter but the more you push me and the more neurotic you get the more appealing he looks. If this is what I have to look forward to as your wife then I don't think I'll bother because you couldn't pay me to live my life like this. Now GET OUT!!" she said walking over to the closet and throwing his clothes at him before running into the bathroom and locking herself in.

A Few Minutes Later

A knock came at the bathroom door and a sobbing Skyler looked up at the closed door.

"Skye I'm going now. I'm sorry" said Shawn stroking the door wishing it was Skyler's soft cheek. Shawn collected his case and walked out of the room.

As she heard the door slam shut she slowly opened the bathroom door and looked out into the lonely room. Tears rolled down her face and Skyler broke down into an emotional wreck descending down the door and putting her head in her hands.

A Little While Later…

"Hello"

"Ryan it's me"

"Shawn?" she asked double checking the sad tone

"I need your help"

"What with? What's wrong?"

"Skyler threw me out. She went crazy, I went crazy…she didn't…I shouldn't have done it"

"Shawn you're not making any sense"

"I think I fucked it up. I think I fucked up the best thing in my life"

A FEW HOURS LATER

A taxi pulled up outside the arena and a panicked Ryan climbed out. She paid the driver as he handed her, her case. Ryan walked into the arena and made her way immediately to Skyler's room. She knocked on Skyler's door but didn't wait for an invite. Skyler stood up and looked stunned as her baby sister barged in.

"Ry?"

"What is going on?"

"I was wondering that myself"

"I got a heartbroken phone call from Shawn saying you threw him out"

"Bet he didn't tell you why"

"Because he was getting too possessive of you. All you saw was that he didn't trust you; all he felt was that he loved you and didn't want to lose you. To him it was never a matter of trust"

"Dragging me through the backstage area and accusing me of having an on air affair with my ex boyfriend isn't anything to do with trust? Him not allowing me to go out with the other girls and giving me an ultimatum is not a trust thing? You're an outsider looking in Ryan and you have no idea what goes on behind closed doors"

"He's not a bad guy. He must have reason to feel like this"

"So he doesn't trust me and all fingers are pointed at me? I haven't done anything wrong"

"Skye I love you and I will always be on your side but I know what Hunters like and I know what you're like around him"

Skyler walked up to Ryan and looked her in the eyes

"I've done nothing wrong. When are you going to be on my side?"

"I'm always on your side and always have been so don't you dare talk to me like that. I sat back and watched when Hunter treated you like crap because you begged me to let you lead your own life and he hurt you and I am not going to let him do it to you again"

"Hunters done nothing wrong"

"He never did! As far as you were concerned he never did anything wrong. And still now you can't look at him without those rose coloured glasses on. Hunter is tearing you and Shawn apart and you're letting him"

"How?"

"By kicking Shawn out by telling him you didn't want to marry him"

"I didn't say I didn't want to marry him I said that if this was what being his wife was going to be like then I didn't want it"

"Don't let Hunter do this to you"

"Without you jumping in and screaming like a banshee Hunter isn't the reason I kicked Shawn out…Shawn is! He was the one acting like a jealous fool for no reason. He was the one trying to control me. He was the one making my life miserable. Shawn brought this on himself and I think I made the right decision because if he hadn't left I would have because I can't live like that. I love Shawn I really do but this Shawn I've never seen him before and I don't like him. I want to marry my Shawn the one I fell in love with the one I imagined my life with but if he's apart of a double act with this psycho Shawn then I don't know if I can marry him. I need to figure this out before I commit myself to him. So please Ryan just shut up. You think you're doing what's right for me I know but forcing me to be with Shawn because you don't want me to be with Hunter isn't helping and it's selfish on your part. Thank you for caring but please just leave me and Shawn to work this out by ourselves"

"Fine!" said Ryan a little hurt by her sisters words "I'll leave you alone then" she said walking out the room

"Ryan!" Skyler called knowing she'd hurt her sister but Ryan didn't look back and carried on walking down the long corridor.

LATER

A liquored Ryan stumbled down a hotel corridor and fell against the wall. She tried helplessly to stand up straight and she turned and knocked on a hotel door. The door opened and Randy opened the door with a bewildered yet happy look on his face pulling down his tight fitting t-shirt he'd quickly thrown on to answer the door.

"Hey what are you doing here?" he asked

"Are you alone?" she said looking round Randy into an empty room and stumbling

Randy caught Ryan and held her up as straight as he could.

"How drunk are you?"

"I'm not" she said looking into his beautiful blue eyes before she threw her arms around Randy and kissed him intensely.

Randy wanted to continue the kiss but pulled himself away. "Ryan I don't think we should do this"

"Why not?"

"Because you're drunk I don't want you waking up tomorrow and regretting it"

"We've done this before you know?"

Randy smiled "I know but…" Randy was cut off mid-sentence as Ryan lifted up her shirt and threw it in Randy's face.

Randy withdrew the shirt to see Ryan stood in her jeans and a bra. She smiled at Randy and walked passed him. Randy turned to watch her walk away and closed the door before following her in.

He walked in to find Ryan unzipping her jeans and shuffling out of them. As they fell to ground she leaned over to take them off as she did in her drunken state she became unstable and fell onto the bed in a fit of laughter. Randy smiled at her and walked over and gripped her jeans pulling them off leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. Randy stared at her in delight admiring her beautiful curves. He licked his lips as if ready to devour her. He pulled off his shirt revealing his perfect ripped physique.

He then climbed on the bed and laid on top of her looking down at her beautiful smile. Randy dipped in and kissed her perfect lips as they kissed a mischievous Ryan's hands wandered she ran her fingers down his body first over his gorgeous pecks down across his rippled stomach and finally down to his cotton confinement. Ryan eager to play teased Randy's member stroking it gently through the fabric. Randy could feel himself getting more excited with every touch and finally had to pull away from their embrace and grab Ryan's hand to stop her. Randy backed himself off the bed and stood up looking down at this new Ryan he was meeting.

Still eager she shuffled to the edge of the bed and sat up in front of Randy and stared at his boxers for a moment before helping him out of them. She pushed them down slowly to reveal his perfect delectable penis. Randy stepped out of his boxers and pulled Ryan up to her feet he kissed her softly once and then got down on his knees. He stroked her soft silk panties and then with his hands planted firmly on her hips guided them down across her curves bringing her panties down with them. Randy helped the still unsteady Ryan out of them and threw them to one side. He then placed his hands back on her hips and looked up to see Ryan fight her way out of her bra she threw the bra across the room and Randy reached out to squeeze and caress one of her supple breasts which fitted perfectly in his masculine hands. He admired the perfection of her bosom as Ryan stroked the back of his neck.

Getting impatient Ryan grabbed his hand and pushed it down telling him to continue which he did; he placed the hand back on her hips and pulled her into him his lips meeting with her stomach. The soft skin brushing beneath his hot attentive lips, his lips began to descend down slowly as his hand glided up her inner leg. He pushed her legs apart and Randy pulled her as close as possible he then placed his thumbs at her opening and divided her folds he darted his tongue out and began to tease her clitoris. Ryan squealed excitedly as she felt a sweet sensation from Randy's touch. He began to flick her clit with his tongue in a rapid motion making the tantalising tease a pleasurable torture. Ryan gripped Randy's shoulders to steady herself and started to gasp erratically as the sensation became too intense. Randy could feel her trying to pull away and cupped her ass cheek with one hand and pulled her closer. Randy continued and Ryan found herself spiralling as she began to jerk in utter satisfaction Randy pulled away from her and watched her as the intense pleasure lingered.

Randy grabbed her hand and tried to motion her onto his lap and his rock hard penis but Ryan fell forward causing Randy to fall onto his back and Ryan falling right on top of him. She laughed loudly and Randy couldn't help but smile at her behaviour. Ryan got onto all fours and began to explore Randy's body. She kissed his chest softly and repeatedly she then moved down his amazing upper body and her lips discovered his perfect abs.

"Ride me already" demanded an impatient Randy

Ryan ignored Randy's plea feeling she had something much better for him in mind and with that she moved down kissing her way down to his ball sack. She pushed his stiff penis up onto his stomach and delved in and began kissing his balls sending an amazing feeling through Randy's sexually surged body. She quickly cupped one of his balls in her mouth but before any pleasure could be given she retracted it. Randy a little dismayed looked down at Ryan and watched as she darted out her tongue and licked the length of his member. As Randy indulged on the moment Ryan slipped the head of his penis into her mouth she then began to tease Randy as he had her moments before by flicking her tongue out over his head sending arousing jolts through his system.

"Deep throat me babe" he pleaded through exhausted and aroused gasps

Ryan complied with Randy's wishes and inched his mammoth cock into her mouth but withdrew it moments later and looked over at Randy.

"I'm guna hurl" she exclaimed

Randy laughed and pulled her down into his arms. He then leaned over her and guided his hand up her thigh across her stomach to cup her breast he leaned in and started to lick her nipple as he continued his hand glided back down to her thigh and soon found its way between her legs. Randy parted her lips and drove his index and middle finger deep inside her he began to play with her and thrust his finger into her stimulated vagina. The licking of her nipple soon turned into gentle biting which aroused the nipple into an erect form after seeing her excitement Randy manoeuvred himself between her parted legs he then lifted her legs and threw them over his shoulder so he could penetrate hard into Ryan.

He entered Ryan with one hard thrust causing her to sit up in arousal he then continued to thrust hard into Ryan her legs wrapped around his neck making each thrust longer and more pleasurable. As the pummelling continued Ryan began to wince in pain as she began to get friction burn against the carpet beneath her back Randy noticed the anguish in her face and withdrew himself and manoeuvred her onto all fours his hard on smacking against her leg. Randy looked down and admired Ryan's peachy ass in front of him and couldn't resist, he spanked it hard and she squealed as she looked over her shoulder at him. Randy rubbed the cheek better and when he removed his hand like branding cattle a huge red handprint appeared on her ass cheek.

Randy slipped his cock back inside Ryan's tight wet pussy and began to drive himself inside her hard and fast. The position change hadn't made anything better as now the friction burns were on her knees but the pleasure from the mind-blowing sex interlocked with the pain of the friction burn and together created an stimulating sensation she'd never felt before but which she didn't want to stop feeling. As the new sensation coarse through her sweaty enthralled body Ryan began to moan loudly much to Randy's delight. As the moaning got louder Randy's motions became more intense and rapid. The pleasure and the pain grew greater and Ryan wanted more of both she started to back herself into Randy wanting more of his mammoth cock inside her.

She finally moved back and was now straddling Randy. She bounced furiously on his lap Randy's huge engorged cock filling her fully. As they continued one of Randy's hands wandered caressing its way up to her bountiful breast which he cupped tightly sending the same rush the friction burn had earlier through Ryan. Randy then began to squeeze the nipple until it was erect he then glided his palm across the aroused nipple. His hand then returned to her hip as he guided her up and back down onto his distended member. Ryan screamed louder and louder as she could feel her climax getting closer. Her vagina contracted around Randy's solid pipe sending an amazing feeling through his body. As the climax got closer her nails punctured the skin on Randy's thighs as her orgasm flooded over her like a sweet river of ecstasy.

Ryan breathed heavily trying to steady herself she could feel her heart pounding in her chest she leaned backwards and kissed Randy sweetly and appreciatively on the lips. She knelt up and let Randy's still hard member slide out of her soaked cervix. She pivoted to face Randy and wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved in for a passionate kiss. Randy with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist gradually with Ryan following made his way to his feet. He cupped her ass and picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist he slowly lifted her and lowered her onto his penis. He carried her over to the wall for better positioning and still locked in a kiss he began to fuck her against the wall. As the penetration became more arousing Ryan arched her back and leaned forward to kiss him making it harder for Randy to thrust inside her.

So he carried her across the room and finally placed her down on the table with one hand raising her leg and the other firmly on her stomach as if pinning her down he hammered hard inside her lubricated pussy. She gripped onto the table as her third orgasm of the night came flooding through her and at the same time a finally fulfilled Randy spilled his seed inside Ryan.

An exhausted Randy let go of Ryan's leg and he leaned over in exhaustion and rested her head on an equally exhausted Ryan's naked chest. Ryan stroked Randy's head causing him to lift his head slightly and look at her. He smiled as she smiled back at him.

"I love you" said Ryan

Randy looked at her and wondered if she meant it. He just smiled and moved up and planted a huge passionate kiss on Ryan who wrapped her legs around Randy. Randy peeled her off the table and lifted her with ease her legs still wrapped around his waist and moved himself and Ryan over to the bed. They continued their kiss as Randy's once again excited penis slipped inside Ryan with one hard thrust causing Ryan to gasp with delight. The duo then continued to make love until the early hours stopping only through complete physical exhaustion.

IN SKYLERS ROOM

"Hi this is Ryan I can't answer your call right now so please leave a message"

A frustrated Skyler unwillingly leaves her sister a message.

"I don't know if you legitimately can't answer my call or you won't but when you get this message please call me we need to talk. Love you"

Skyler hung up and walked into the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and got ready for bed. She walked out and walked over to the bed and climbed in. She picked up a book off the nightstand and started reading.

A Little While Later

Skyler looked up from her book and checked the time. She couldn't understand why Ryan hadn't called back. Was she really that angry? Skyler sighed at the situation and placed her book back on the nightstand. She felt low and she didn't know what to do usually when she felt low she had someone to cheer her up but the two people she needed weren't there. She looked over to the empty half of the bed and her eyes began to well up. Skyler descended down into her bed and wrapped herself up tightly in the bed covers and began to cry. She couldn't believe how alone she felt.

THE NEXT DAY

Ryan stirred and she squinted as her eyes adjusted to the cloudy morning. Her head was pounding and her body felt sore. She suddenly became aware of the arm draped around her the distinctive tattoo told her who it was but she turned to see him anyway and as she did she groaned in pain from the friction burn on her back.

"Ooooh Jesus!" she said grabbing her back

Randy was woken by the groaning and laughed as he watched his writhe in agony from a sex pain.

"Carpet burn!" he informed Ryan who felt her back was on fire

Ryan gave a look of confusion unable to remember attaining it.

"You got it on your knees too" he said sitting up next to her and pulling back the cover to reveal her naked body and the huge sore red patches on her knees.

"Randy!!" she said grabbing for the covers

"I think we're past the bashful stage Ry"

Ryan shot him a look and then noticed her knees. She went to touch them and then remembered the pain from her back and thought twice about it.

"Oh man am I exhausted" exclaimed Randy as he yawned "And sore…" he looked over at Ryan "You've gotta remember something"

Ryan looked around the hotel room which looked like it had been broken into yet the only thing taken was Ryan's dignity. She noticed her panties near the door and then Randy tapped her on the shoulder and pointed up to her bra hung from the ceiling fan.

"I remember the balcony the chair broke" she said closing her eyes to block the light that was causing piercing pains in her head.

"Yeah it did but in the chairs defence it wasn't built for that"

"Oh God apart from the obvious did I do anything to embarrass myself"

Randy smiled at Ryan and wondered if he should bring the 'L' situation up. He wanted to know desperately if it was true but he knew that Ryan would deny it no matter what.

"No you were a lady"

Ryan hit Randy for being sarcastic and stretched her back pulling the friction burn and causing extreme pain.

"Oh oh oh my God"

Randy laughed again "It's a shame you don't remember that because it was memorable"

"Don't!" she pleaded as she fell back against Randy's chest.

Randy kissed her on the head and covered her back up.

"I've got some cream that'll work on your back and knees"

"Thanks" she said with a smile "Can you get my bra down?" she asked

"Sure" he said getting up in all his glory and getting it down leaving Ryan to fall back onto the mattress that might as well be made of nails.

"JESUS CHRIST!!" she screamed

Randy jumped off the bed and knelt down and kissed Ryan on the head

"Sorry" he said handing her, her bra

Randy walked out of Ryan's sight and she wondered what he was doing but was in too much pain to move. Randy pulled on a pair of boxers and walked into the bathroom a few moments later he came back in and moved the covers from off Ryan and revealed her nakedness.

"Randy!"

"I thought we'd talked about this?" he joked

Ryan laid there and suddenly a cool sensation touched her knees. There was a little stinging but the cooling more than made up for it.

"WOW" she said as Randy rubbed the cream in.

"Come on, on your front" he said helping her turn over trying to stop himself laughing as she yelped pathetically at the pain.

Ryan was now on her front and Randy had cream on his hand ready to rub into her back.

"Oh wow!"

"What?" she asked

"Your ass!"

"Randy!"

Randy laughed "No!! I spanked you pretty hard last night you've got a bruise"

"Oh great more pain! Condoms are not enough protection with you"

"Thanks"

"Wasn't a compliment. Please put the cream on"

Randy smiled and rubbed the cream into her sore back and Ryan laid on her front and watched Randy clean up. Trying like mad to remember something from the night before.

Please Read & Review – Thank You


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Past Love, Uncertain Future  
**Rating:** N/A  
**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex, Mind Games and Manipulation  
D**istribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Skyler and Ryan _(Wrestlers)_ Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton & the McMahon Family. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

**Past Love, Uncertain Future****– Chapter 9**

**LATER **

Ryan walked out of Randy's room closing the door behind her and slowly making her way back to her own room still in slight pain from the friction burn. She arrived at her door and let herself into the bright room. She immediately walked into the bathroom and looked at the friction burn on her back pulling a face of disgust at the markings and at herself for doing what she had the night before. Suffering from her own stupidity she pulled out a bottle of aspirin from her vanity case and swallowed two pills hoping it would stop what felt like a marching band in her head. She left the bathroom and gently bent over to pick up her bag she then retrieved her book and searched through the pages finally pulling out a business card. She picked up the hotel phone and dialled the number on the card and waited patiently for a response.

"Hello Abigail Forrester's Functions this is Denise speaking how may I help you?" answered the perky receptionist

"Hi this is Ryan McMahon could you put me through to Abigail please?"

"She's out at the moment but I can patch you through to her cell if it's important"

"It is important so if you could" Ryan waited on the line for a response

"Hello Ryan, Abigail here what can I do for you?"

"I need you continue the wedding arrangements for Skyler but the situation has since changed as she's got herself a job within my Dad's company and she's on the road most of the time"

"Well Ryan I would love to help you but I can't really do anything without Skyler's ideas and approval so I really need her to be available for consultations"

"She is available you can call her anytime"

"I need more than a phone call I'm sorry"

"Yeah me too because if you can't be flexible I don't think we'll be needing your services anymore"

"Wait I can be flexible I'm just saying I need her in person to view things and decide on things"

"No Abigail I'm sorry it's just not possible so I'm afraid on Skyler's behalf I'm going to have to terminate our involvement with yourself and your company and we'll find a more flexible co-ordinator. Goodbye" said Ryan hanging up on Abigail feeling a little dismayed.

Ryan thought that maybe if they continued with the plans for the wedding Skyler would see the wedding and Shawn were what she really wanted but now without a co-ordinator Ryan found herself back at square one. Ryan pondered her choices for a while, she could call around for a flexible co-ordinator or she could call on her mother and sister to take charge. After vetoing the first idea she picked up the phone and called her mother.

**A Little While Later**

Ryan searched through her bag to find her ringing phone she finally found it just as it cut off she saw that the missed call was from Stephanie and then noticed an unheard message. She listened to the message that Skyler had left the previous night.

"I don't know if you legitimately can't answer my call or you won't but when you get this message please call me we need to talk. Love you"

Ryan cancelled the call and sat on the bed feeling bad for making Skyler feel guilty she hadn't meant to she was just angry that Skyler was so blind when it came to Hunter. She picked up her room key and left the room to make her way to Skyler's.

**AT SKYLERS ROOM**

Skyler stood at the mirror putting on her lipstick as an adamant Ryan knocked furiously at the door. Skyler finished applying her lipstick and went to answer the door. She smiled as she saw Ryan in front of her.

"I'm sorry" they both simultaneously

"What are you sorry for?" asked Ryan

"For hurting your feelings yesterday I didn't mean to I was just worked up. Wait why are you apologising?"

"For making you feel bad and now for getting you worked up. I'm sorry I don't mean to sound like I'm getting onto you. I just feel helpless, I know you think that I have this huge grudge with Hunter about something you don't know but I don't. The only reason I need not to like the guy is the way he treated you. I just want to protect you from him but you feel you don't need protecting so it feels like I'm backed into a corner"

Skyler stepped forward and hugged her sister "I know how you feel about him and I'd love to feel the same way you do. I'd love to hate him for what happened and forget him" she said pulling away "But the truth is I don't care what happened between us anymore. I do know what he is I'm not completely stupid. I've seen what he is but he's like Jekyll and Hyde. One minute he's really bad and malicious then the next he's like a big puppy and I don't know which one is the real Hunter. I'm talking myself into a straight jacket. I'm making no sense I know but to me it does. I can't just see the bad in him and dismiss him for that because I see the good too. I wish you could understand"

"You wish 'I' could understand? Skye I wrote the book. I have my own Hunter remember?"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

"So why did it take you so long to answer my message?"

Ryan didn't want to admit to her sister that she was too busy to answer her phone because she making a big mistake and having the greatest sex of her life.

"It was in the bottom of my bag I didn't hear it" she lied

"Oh ok thought you might have been doing something exciting"

"Nope nothing" she lied again

**LATER**

Ryan returned to her hotel room and walked in to see a huge vase of red roses sat on her table. She walked over to the beautiful bouquet and smelt their sweet scent. She then retrieved the card and read it.

'Last night was fantastic but how about we try an actual date his time? Roberto's 8pm'

Ryan placed the card down on the table and wondered to herself if she had made a mistake last night or not? For the rest of the day she juggled with the idea of going to meet Randy.

**AT ROBERTO'S**

Ryan walked into the restaurant and the Matre'd ask for her reservation.

"I'm meeting someone Mr Orton"

The Matre'd smiled and guided her to the table where Randy was already seated. As she approached Randy smiled at her. The Matre'd seated Ryan who smiled at Randy uneasy wondering if she'd made the right decision.

"I knew you'd come" said an arrogant Randy

"Oh yeah what made you so sure?"

"You can't resist me"

Ryan smiled scared that it was true and she couldn't resist him. The night progressed and Ryan and Randy did something that was new to them and they talked. They sat and got to know a little about each other.

"So if you weren't a wrestler?"

"Not even a possibility"

"So you were so sure you were going to be a wrestler that you ruled out the possibility of anything else?"

"It's in my blood"

"It's in mine but I've never been apart of the business"

"And what do you do for a living?" he asked knowing the answer

"Hey it's my inheritance"

"Your parents have to die first"

Ryan smiled "If you must know I'm an artist"

"Artist?"

"Yeah I studied Art right from middle school. It was the only outlet I had at that time to vent"

"About what?"

"Mainly my Dad but the whole McMahon name really"

"You're really against it ain't you?"

"Not the business no. I love watching wrestling and I admire and respect all of you for what you do. It's what my Dads done to the business and what he's done to make it successful that bites me but lets not get into that because I'll get angry"

"Ok what kind of art?" he said changing the subject

**LATER**

Ryan and Randy approached Ryan's hotel room and Ryan struggled with the lock eager to get inside as Randy's hands couldn't help but explore her body. She finally got the door open and she turned to Randy wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply as Randy with his hands on her hip motioned her inside the room kicking the door closed behind him.

**LATER**

"Oh God" moaned Ryan

Against the wall with Randy holding up one of her legs for better penetration he thrust into her a few more times as they both reached their climax. Ryan gripping tightly to Randy's waist and Randy getting a good grip on Ryan's thigh. As Ryan's vaginal walls tightened around Randy's masterful penis milking him of his ecstasy she moaned loudly as she felt her orgasm flood through her. After both had released Randy leaned in and kissed Ryan sweetly on the lips still holding her thigh up. He then placed the other hand on her ass and lifted her up. Ryan broke from the kiss.

"Randy put me down, Randy!"

Randy threw her down onto the bed and continued kissing her his hands cupping her breast and squeezing it playfully. Ryan fought her urges and pushed Randy away from her lips and held his head so he couldn't try to kiss her again.

"We're done"

Randy smiled "Ok" he said the smile growing bigger as he realised the unwilling and inhibited Ryan that he knew was back.

Randy sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over as if collecting himself. Ryan now playing coy wrapped herself in the sheets and sat and looked at Randy wondering when he was going to leave. Randy then stood up and whether inhibited or not Ryan couldn't resist checking his bare butt out as he walked away to the bathroom retrieving his boxers on the way. While he was out of the room Ryan threw on some clothes and made the bed. Randy then walked back out of the bathroom in his boxers and hugged Ryan from behind slipping his hand under her shirt.

"Randy!"

"Yeah I know we're done" he said withdrawing his hand "You know this time last night we'd just got started"

Ryan stopped what she was doing and looked at Randy.

"Your clothes are over there" she said trying to politely hint to him

Randy took the hint "You want me to leave I get it. You know if I hadn't paid for dinner I could very easily feel like a male whore right now"

Ryan shook her head she refused to let Randy make her feel bad about this. She enjoyed herself at dinner and Randy was right she couldn't resist him which lead to her bringing him back to her room but after the night before and then that she didn't want Randy getting the wrong idea. She was afraid that Randy saw a relationship in the making but all Ryan saw was a little fun with a hot guy and no strings attached. Ryan walked over to Randy and handed him his belt. As he was putting on the belt he looked down at Ryan wondering what was going on in her head.

"Why are you so afraid?" he asked Ryan stunning her to the spot

"Excuse me?"

"We had a great time tonight at the restaurant and in here and now you're practically throwing me out. Why are you so afraid to let me in?"

"You are in otherwise me throwing you out would be pretty pointless"

"Making jokes to avoid the topic. I created and made that move what it is. Now have you got anything else up your sleeve or are you going to answer me?"

"I'm not afraid of anything. What do you expect? I know we did things backwards and slept with each other first but this was still our first date, you're not my boyfriend and I don't usually keep guys who I'm sleeping with around"

"So I can sleep with you on the bed but we can't sleep together in the bed?"

"That didn't even make any sense!"

"You can be sexual with me but not intimate"

"You're a player! Why are you making such a big deal about spending the night here?"

"Why are you making such a drama about me not?"

"You're ruining a great night"

"I didn't ruin anything Ryan" he said before walking out of the room leaving Ryan alone.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Ryan was disturbed from her sleep by knocking at her door. A little disorientated she scowled at the morning light and forced herself to get up as the knocking came again at her door. As she walked to the door she asked who it was.

"Room service" came a voice from the other side of the closed door

"Room service?" Ryan said to herself as she proceeded with bewilderment to the door

On The Other Side of the Door

Randy stood next to the room service trolley and handed the waiter a handful of cash and he departed. Ryan then opened the door and after seeing Randy tried to close the door but Randy stopped her and pushed it open.

"Room service" he said with a smile

Ryan sighed and walked away from the door knowing she wasn't getting rid of him. Randy followed her in wheeling the trolley in with him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she turned to face him

"I'm having breakfast with you" he said lifting the lids off the two plates revealing pancakes on one and an omelette on the other.

"You shouted at me last night…" she began in confusion

"I didn't shout" he corrected her taking a bite of the omelette

"Then you turn up this morning with breakfast. What's your deal?"

"No deal. I just thought I'd bring you breakfast. This omelettes good you want some?"

"No I don't"

"Ok have the pancakes"

"I don't want the pancakes either. I don't eat breakfast"

"Coffee then?"

Ryan didn't want to encourage Randy but the intoxicating smell of freshly ground coffee was alluring.

"Black please" she said caving into her vice.

Ryan collected some clothes out of her closet and walked over to Randy who handed her a cup of coffee and she then proceeded to the bathroom.

**A While Later**

Randy had finished breakfast and was sat out on the balcony drinking coffee and getting some fresh air. The bathroom door opened and Ryan walked out to find the empty room. Before she could be thankful he'd left she spotted Randy on the balcony. She sighed with frustration and walked over to the door.

"I'm going now" she said instantly pulling away so he couldn't reply

Randy stood up and walked into the room after her "You're going?" he asked in disbelief that she would just leave like that without so much as a conversation or thank you.

"Yeah I've got to be somewhere"

"Bullshit!"

Ryan stopped and turned to Randy "It's not bullshit I'm meeting my Mom and Steph and I don't have time for your neuroses. I'm guna be late"

"My only problem is you"

"Listen Randy I don't know what you're expectations are but I suggest aiming lower because what you want from me is never guna happen" she said sternly before leaving the room and a very angry and frustrated Randy behind.

**LATER**

"Mom, Steph…" said Ryan walking over to them and hugging them both "…I'm so sorry I'm late"

"Don't worry about it. Now why are we doing this? I thought she had a wedding planner?" asked Steph

"She did but she wasn't very good. I think she just needs to get this wedding sorted with and out of the way because the stress of that with the stress of her new career she's feeling a little stretched"

"Ok well let's go get this started" said Linda walking into the arena with her daughters.

Ryan, Linda and Steph made their way through the backstage area to find Skyler who Ryan spotted sat on a chair reading her script for the show.

"Skye" she called

Skyler looked up to see Ryan and her Mom and Steph walking towards her. With a huge smile on her face she rose to her feet and greeted her Mom and Steph.

"Oh my God what are you doing here?" she asked

"Ryan called us she thought you might need our help?"

"With what?" she asked shooting a look at Ryan

"The wedding. So come on lets take this to your office"

Linda took the lead and her daughters followed behind her. They all entered the room and Linda put down the huge file she'd brought with her filled with ideas and samples.

"Mom I appreciate this I do…"

"I know you do sweetheart. Now I was thinking just your sisters as bridesmaid nothing ridiculous but of course you'll need a flower girl maybe Aunt Ellen's little granddaughter. I was also thinking of colours maybe a light shade of gold with cream and yellow flowers or a deep red with hordes of roses with white calla lilies"

"Mom…Mom…Mom!!" she said finally getting Linda's attention "Like I was saying I really appreciate this but I've got it covered. I have a great wedding co-ordinator and she's hard at work as we speak"

"Actually Skye I err…I kind of fired her" Ryan confessed

Skyler shot Ryan a look "Why?"

"She wasn't very flexible she said she couldn't continue without you and with you being on the road that meant that the wedding would never get anywhere so I thought that it would be better if we as a family put it together"

Skyler couldn't believe what Ryan had done. After everything she'd said to Ryan she couldn't understand why she was pushing her.

"So what do you want at this wedding?" asked Linda

"Please don't choose hideous dresses something slim line and chic" pleaded Steph

**A Little While Later**

Skyler's head was spinning as Linda and Stephanie bounced ideas off of her and finally she couldn't take anymore and she stood up and silenced the room.

"SHUT UP!!" as the room went dead she took a deep breath "I don't want this any of this. I can't deal with it right now"

"What are you talking about?" asked Linda

"The flowers, the dresses, the hair, the reception…I don't even want a wedding!" she exclaimed at the same time that the door opened and Shawn entered the room.

Linda, Ryan and Steph shot sympathetic looks at Shawn who stared at Skyler. Skyler followed her mother's eyes to see Shawn stood at the door. By the look on his face it was clear he'd heard her exclamation.

"Shawn" she began wanting to explain herself.

"No don't bother Skye you don't want to get married you made yourself clear"

"I didn't mean it like that"

"How many ways is there to mean it?"

"I've…we've just got so much more stuff going on right now we don't need this. I just think we need to postpone for a little while"

"Whatever Skye" he said with a saddened voice before walking out of the room leaving a guilt stricken Skyler behind fighting to catch her breath as she fell onto the couch, her family tending to her.

**LATER**

"Vince I'm very concerned. You saw her when she told us she was a woman in love and nothing could have stopped her from planning her wedding and marrying him. Something big has happened and she won't talk to me. How can I help if she won't talk to me?" said a concerned Linda

"Linda they dated for so long without anyone knowing and now everyone knows maybe they're feeling the pressure"

"Pressure from who?" she asked sternly

"Not me!"

"Then who?"

"I don't know…" Vince searched for name to throw Linda of course "Rebecca maybe, you have to remember that Skyler is going to be a step mom to Shawn's children Rebecca has to have an opinion on that"

"Or maybe her father and a certain ex of hers can't stop themselves"

"I've done nothing wrong. If anything I've tried to help them. I saw what happened between her and Hunter and my heart broke to her see her like that. I gave her a job to bring them together so the distance between them wasn't a problem. And you're scalding me for this?" he said trying to cover his deceitful tracks

"I'm sorry Vince I'm just upset. She's my daughter"

"And mine, but whatever it is she's got to deal with it herself"

"You're right" she said kissing Vince "I'm going to go check on her"

"Ok sweetheart" he said watching his wife leave. As she did he pulled out his cell.

"Hey Vince what's up?" asked Hunter

"I just got some extremely bad news"

"Oh yeah?" asked an intrigued Hunter

"Skyler's called the wedding off"

"You're joking?" he asked with a smile

"No she told Shawn they needed to postpone it for many different reasons"

"Well that's terrible" said Hunter smiling from ear to ear

"Just awful" Vince agreed with a sadistic smile on his face

"Well maybe I should go comfort her and support her"

"Yes maybe you should. She could do with a 'good friend' right now"

Vince hung up on Hunter and smiled at his devilish accomplishment. Now that he'd pushed Shawn and Skyler apart it was time for Hunter to keep Shawn's place warm.

Please Read & Review – Thank You 


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Past Love, Uncertain Future  
**Rating:** N/A  
**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex, Mind Games and Manipulation  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Skyler and Ryan _(Wrestlers)_ Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton & the McMahon Family. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

**Past Love, Uncertain Future****– Chapter 10**

LATER

Skyler still upset and desperate to explain to Shawn went looking for him. When she couldn't find him in his locker room she knew she'd find him outside. She walked outside and saw Shawn sat on a wall looking as sad and lonely as she felt. She walked over to him and rested her hand on his leg. Shawn looked down at her hand and then at Skyler's sad blue eyes.

"I'm sorry" she said sincerely

Shawn jumped off the wall and walked away from Skyler who followed in hot pursuit of Shawn.

"Shawn please just listen to me and let me explain. I at least deserve that"

"You deserve to explain to me why you broke my heart?" he asked furiously stopping and turning back to Skyler who stood stunned at Shawn's words

"If you're going to hate me forever then I yes I do. You deserve to know why you're hating me" Shawn stood silent allowing Skyler an opportunity to explain. "I didn't mean it to sound so cruel. I wasn't saying I didn't want to marry you because I do. I just don't think that after what's happened recently that we're in the right place to be arranging holy matrimony and taking eternal vows to love honour and obey each other when you don't even trust me. And Shawn if you honestly ask yourself if we should you'll probably agree with me. We need to deal with this and get it out of the way before we walk down the aisle" Skyler looked at Shawn waiting for a reply any reply but he stood silent "Please Shawn say something"

"When you said yes I was the happiest man alive. I was going to marry the most wonderful woman in the world but since we announced this…I haven't seen her. I've seen this emotional, self doubting, pitiful little girl. She's so scared of her own feelings because she's afraid they're going to reveal she loves the wrong guy. She's scared to be honest about her feelings in case she hurts someone but more than anything in case she makes a mistake. She's making up reasons to argue to put off something she's not sure she wants. She wishes she could shelve her engagement without destroying it just to find out who she does want to be with. Then if it doesn't work out with the other guy she'll pull her engagement back down off the shelf and will be more than happy to start arrangements on something that only a month ago she was so sure about. I never looked at you and thought you would intentionally hurt me with Hunter. I know you're not that girl. I was just terrified that you would choose him over me and I would have to get on with my life without you in it. And worse than that have to sit back and watch you with him. I didn't mean to be this crazy jealous freak that you saw. I was just so scared of losing you but you know what Skye. I already lost you! You're not the Skyler I fell in love with or the Skyler I want to marry. So consider yourself unshackled go find out if he's your great love but when it doesn't work out Skye I won't be here to pick things up. I can't go through that and you can't expect me to. I miss you Skye and I wish I knew where you were" Shawn walked over to a tearful Skyler and kissed her head tenderly as she sobbed into his chest. Then fighting back his own tears Shawn walked away from Skyler and his future.

LATER

Skyler slouched over a bar with an empty shot glass in her hand. Her whole world had fallen apart and she didn't know how to deal with it and decided that until she did she wasn't going to. And to make sure she didn't obsess over it she decided that the more alcohol in her system the less pain in her heart. She sat up as best she could and picked up her beer bottle and drank the contents slamming the bottle back down on the bar.

"Same again"

"Make that two" said Hunter as he sat down beside her

"What are you doing here?"

"Just came in for a drink" he lied

"Hunter just go away and leave me alone"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Because I can't leave you here like this"

"I'm fine"

"Angel…"

"DON'T!! Don't call me that!" she screamed "I hate when you call me that" she said through tears.

The drinks arrived and Skyler began to down hers and Hunter pulled it out her mouth.

"All that's going to do is give you a bitch of hangover tomorrow. Slow down" he said handing it back to her and sipping at his.

Skyler stared at Hunter and wondered why he was being so nice to her.

"I hate my life" she said in a self loathing moment

"Why what's wrong?" he said humouring her

"The weddings off!" she revealed

"Really?"

"Yep"

Hunter asked for two more shots.

"What happened?"

"We were so happy then it all went wrong. He didn't trust me. I started to hate him. Then he, HE told me that I wasn't a wonderful girl and that I was a pitiful thing"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it"

"No he did, he wouldn't have done that to me for kicks he's not a bad guy. I drove him to it"

"You didn't do anything wrong"

"I'm beginning to think that I'm just not capable of stustenting…stustaning…" Hunter laughed as she tried to talk "making a relationship work. Every time I come close to it something goes wrong. First you then Hunter"

"Shawn" said Hunter correcting her

"Don't get me started with him. You know he called off the wedding?"

"You honestly thought we were going to work out?"

"Yeah we were good, from the word go we were amazing every aspect. The dates were always romantic and exciting, the conversations were riveting and passionate, the kissing was WOW…and the sex…that was incredible" Hunter smiled "Why did you go an spoil it?" she asked bitterly

"I don't know I'm an idiot. Letting you go was the biggest mistake of my life and there's not been a day I haven't regretted it"

"That's so sweet" she said poking his face "You know everyone thinks you're a giant monster and you're not you're a pussy, a dorky pussy"

"Thanks" he said with a smile listening to her drunken ramblings

"I was so scared before our first date because I thought exactly the same as him"

"Him?"

"Yeah all of them! You're intimidating but I thought you were hot so I was willing to risk it. And believe it or not Ryan had to drag me to the restaurant that day"

"Ryan did?"

"This is before you were a prick" Hunter laughed "Then I sat down my gut was in knots and my heart was in my throat then you were being so cocky asking for the wine list and reading the menu fluently then you knocked over the water and you went bright red and you were such a dork trying to clean it up. When you head butted the waiter reaching down for the serviette I swear I had to stuff my mouth with mine to stop myself from laughing. I didn't want to laugh at you because it would have been evil but that was the moment I knew I liked you because you were real and you were a true dork. I liked it!" Skyler laughed to herself "Then after all the commotion you sat back and tried to pretend it didn't happen and just continued with the act"

"Did you love me?"

Skyler looked at Hunter wondering why he even had to ask when the answer was so obvious

"Of course I loved you. It wouldn't have hurt so much if didn't"

"When did you know?"

"We were at your place and I was furious because you'd turned up two hours late and I'd had to sit outside in the freezing cold because you wouldn't give me a key. Then I was staying for like three days or something and you wouldn't let me have a drawer or put my clothes in the closet I had to hang them on the bathroom door. God you were a jerk! Then I forgot my toothbrush and you wouldn't let use one of the ten million sealed ones you had in your bathroom. Who needs that many toothbrushes? I was so angry because we'd been together nearly a year and you wouldn't let me in. At my place you had control of everything you were in my closet, in my bathroom, in my laundry room, in the kitchen…everywhere! And there was not a sign of me in your place at all. The final straw was when I was in the shower, you'd been working out and come up for a shower and I was in it so you said you'd use the guest one and you took my towel. I was fuming and I was ready to run into that guest bathroom and slam your head against the tiles then I opened a drawer which I thought was the towels…"

"You found my stash?"

"My picture, then pictures of us, letters, cards…my underwear which I found a little disturbing. And I realised I was there whether you could see me or not. That's when I fell in love with you. Why did you put them in the drawer though?"

"The guys were ribbing me saying we were like a little old married couple and that they could hear wedding bells and they were coming to mine one day so I put them in the drawer and then that became your drawer. Anything that was you, pictures, letters, stuffed animals"

"Did you love me?"

Hunter stared at Skyler and smiled and nodded his head "I did yeah"

"When did you know?"

"When I caught you sat with the fridge door open stuffing your face late one night. You looked so guilty like you'd been caught out then you smiled as if to say ahh well and then you carried on. I got down on the floor next you and you fed me chocolate cake and it wasn't anything you did I just remember looking over at you and thinking oh my God I love you. I wanted to say it more than anything but it had been like three months or something and I didn't know if it was too soon or what"

"That was the night we wrecked the kitchen" she smiled devilishly remembering the night she'd shared with Hunter

"Yeah that night"

"That was a good night"

"Very good!" he agreed

"We had some great times together. You'd think two people who were like that would go the distance wouldn't you?"

"Yeah you would"

"They don't know what happened between us"

"They've got a good idea" he replied

"It was more than that and only we know. Ryan hates you so much for hurting me and I've been in her position I hated him but she didn't know us when were good and we were good"

"The best!"

"The best yeah"

"Come on lets get you back to the hotel" said Hunter getting off his barstool and helping Skyler off hers. Hunter threw some money down on the bar and held Skyler up and guided her out of the bar.

A Little While Later

Hunter had struggled with a drunken Skyler most of the way back and finally decided the only way they'd make it back before dawn was if he carried her. So he did all the way back to her room. He took the key out of Skyler's hand and opened the door he made his way in and the door closed behind him. He carried her through and placed her down on the bed. He took off her shoes and Skyler stirred. Hunter sat on the edge of the bed and tried to calm her.

"Shh it's ok you're back at the hotel now. Come on help me out and let's get you in bed"

Skyler sat up and Hunter pulled back the sheets. Skyler didn't move and Hunter sat down again and tried to coax her to lay down but Skyler just looked at Hunter.

"We were good" she said gripping hold of his collar and pulling him in for a long hot kiss.

Skyler began to lean backwards onto the bed and Hunter still locked in the embrace moved down with her lying on top of her and kissing her seductively.

THE SAME TIME – At the Hotel Bar

Randy after trying her room walked into the hotel bar to find Ryan. She sat at the bar with a bottle of beer in her hand and he made his way over to her.

"A bottle of champagne please" he ordered as he sat down next to Ryan

"Why champagne?" she asked exhausted with the situation

"I feel like treating you"

"You're like Pepe Le Pu it doesn't matter how many times you get shot down you just keeping coming back"

"I'm not hurting anybody am I?"

"I told you this morning nothing was going to happen with us why can't you deal with that?"

"Ryan it's champagne! It's not like I'm on bended knee with a ring in my hand or asking you to have my kids. It's a friendly drink accept it"

"I don't want any of this…accept it" she said walking away from Randy and leaving the bar.

The waiter placed a bottle of champagne in front of Randy. Randy looked at the champagne and shook his head he then spotted a beautiful blonde across the bar and gave her a dazzling smile and tossed his head telling her to join him. The blonde made her way around the bar and Randy helped her onto the barstool and the duo sat and indulged with the bottle of champagne.

LATER

Randy and his female friend made their way to Ryan's room where Randy not letting go of the gorgeous blonde his hands all over her knocked on Ryan's door. Ryan answered the door to see the blonde sucking Randy's neck.

"You're pathetic!" she exclaimed at the floor show. She then began to close the door but was interrupted.

"Whoa wait. I want to know what your problem is"

"Right now? You knocking on my door and sticking silicone Sally in my face trying to make me jealous"

"See there you go again trying to avoid my questions"

"Randy I don't have a problem. You, you've got plenty but me I'm problem free"

"You're a God damn freak! All I did was buy you some flowers, breakfast and champagne and you flipped"

"I keep telling you but it's like you're a big kid and you only hear what you want to. So let me tell you now and porn star Barbie there might pick it up and whisper it in your ear later. I don't want a relationship which is what you're obviously aiming for. Randy I don't want anything from you other than sex. Hot, mind blowing, meaningless sex!"

"And that's all I wanted too but it doesn't mean that I can't treat you" Randy pushes the blonde girl away who looks at him in dismay as he approaches Ryan. "You have some serious issues if you can't let a guy buy you flowers"

"Listen you can twist and turn this how you wish. Make me out to be the bad guy the psycho the emotional wreck I don't care! Fact is you're nothing but an orgasm to me I want you in me, then out of me and my room when we're done. No cuddling or sleeping. Obviously you're not happy with that arrangement and if that's the case then just don't bother knocking on my door again" she says sternly before slamming the door in his face. Randy hit the door hard in anger then took hold of the blonde girl and dragged her away.

LATER AT RANDY'S ROOM

Randy had the blonde bent over, her gripping onto the arms of the chair as he invaded her. He thrust into hard as if trying to prove something to an absent Ryan. As the blonde began to moan at the hard yet plentiful pounding she was taking Randy reciprocated and began to also moan.

"Oh yeah, you like that?" he asked playfully

"Yes oh God yes"

"You're so fucking hot" he grunted during thrusts "Ryan!" he said as he jerked inside her.

The blonde turned her head with the moment ruined "Ryan?"

Randy realised what he'd done and carried on hitting her hard "What you don't roleplay?" he said trying to save himself

"You want me to be a guy?"

"Ryan's a girl…a hot…sexy…full bodied…woman"

"Oh!" she said her mouth ajar as she began to quietly moan the pummelling becoming more rapid as Randy thrust into her wanting it to be Ryan.

LATER

Randy was laid on the bed the wrong girl, right time laid asleep next to him. He rubbed his head with frustration and got out of bed and got dressed. He looked over at the blonde in his bed and shook his head he couldn't believe he'd slept with her because he was angry with Ryan. Randy left his room and made straight for Ryan's. He arrived and knocked furiously at the door and Ryan unwillingly answered knowing exactly who it was before she'd even reached the door. She opened the door with all intentions of dismissing him but before she could get a word out Randy grabbed hold of her tight pulled her in close and kissed her hard almost bruising her lips with intensified passion. Randy broke the kiss but continued to plant little kisses on her lips as he did between kisses he spoke.

"You don't want flowers…fine…But I gotta have you"

Randy pushed Ryan back in and pinned her against the closet door kicking the outer door closed. As Ryan stood there in just an oversized t-shirt covering up her sexy pink lingerie Randy's investigative hands gently glided up her outer thigh gripping at her t-shirt and raising it above her head and throwing it down to the floor. His hands continued their exploration of Ryan's body stroking their way to the lacy texture of her bra. Without undoing the clasp he lifted up her bra her breasts falling out and pressing against Randy's body. He untangled the bra from around her wrists and threw it carelessly to the floor. Ryan desperate to feel her skin next to his grabbed his shirt and lifted it up over his head throwing it down and then running her hands down his body. As Randy held on to her petite waist admiring her heaving breasts she undid his belt and jeans and watched them drop to the floor. He kicked off his shoes and then his jeans and quickly removed his boxers leaving him wearing nothing but a cheeky smile. Ryan followed his direction and removed her panties and then moved away from Randy leaving him watching her walking away she walked into the bathroom and her hand popped out through the gap in the door her finger curling and directing him into the bathroom. Randy walked into the bathroom to find Ryan sat on the vanity with her legs wide apart. He smiled as he saw the sight and then approached her gliding his hands up her legs them meeting at her opening. He kept one hand on her thigh and she then lifted her other one up over his shoulder. He smiled at her and looked at the leg rested on his shoulder and slowly ran his hand from her ankle to her thigh. As he did so Ryan sucked her finger and moved it down to her opening and began to rub her clit as Randy watched he could feel himself getting aroused and soon his penis was engorged and he wanted nothing more than to drill Ryan there on the vanity he moved in. Ryan grabbed hold of his solid penis and kissed Randy softly before throwing her other leg up over his other shoulder she then guided Randy to her opening and leaned back waiting for him to hit her hard. He slowly inserted the head of his penis into her wet welcoming pussy teasing her and then in one engulfing thrust he entered her he loved how tight her pussy felt clenching his hard member in its lustful grasp. Randy began to build up a rhythm sliding himself inside her warm centre. Ryan began to breathe erratically as every thrust inside her brought her captivating and searing orgasm closer. Randy watched her bosom rise and fall as she ached for her climax and then felt himself twitching inside her. Ready to spill inside her his rhythm intensified with such force he pulled too hard causing Ryan to slide off the vanity and fall right on top of Randy who didn't want to lose the rhythm now with Ryan on top he helped elevator her up and down his long excited probe. Ryan leaned back slightly resting her hands on Randy's legs and bettering her position for ultimate penetration as she frivolously sprang up and down in Randy's lap her erratic breathing turned into satisfied moans. As Randy's climax took over him he vigorously pumped himself inside Ryan whose vaginal walls bounded Randy's throbbing penis. He twitched inside her heated confinement as she tried effortlessly to ride him to their release. As both came simultaneously the sensation that flooded through sent them into a complete spiral of ecstasy. Ryan collapsed onto Randy in a heap of lustful exhaustion.

"Oh God we're good"

"Oh yes we are" Ryan smiled to herself and then rolled onto Randy kissing his chest as she made her way up to his lips. Her lips met his and they're tongues duelled it out in a fight of passion. Ryan surrendered and parted from the kiss.

"Want to take a shower?" she asked with a mischievous look in her eyes

Randy smiled and pulled a face as Ryan pushed in on his chest to get to her feet. He laid on the cold tile floor as Ryan turned on the shower. She looked back down at Randy and smiled before getting into the shower. Randy finally pulled himself up and walked over to the shower he could see Ryan's curvy silhouette through the shower curtain. He pulled back the shower curtain to see Ryan lathering herself up. Randy found himself hypnotised as he watched the soap suds slide down her tender breasts. She smiled at him and took hold of his hand dragging him into the shower with her. She turned to face Randy and he slicked back Ryan's hair and looked down at her cupping her head in his hands he dipped down and kissed her enticing lips. Randy could feel the needles of hot water hitting his back as he looked down at Ryan. Ryan reached out and peeled Randy's stiff member off his stomach and pumped it in her hand. Randy smiled as she played with his member and then pulled himself away.

"Nah nah…" he said grabbing hold of her hands and raising them above her head.

Randy glided his hands down from her wrists, down the curves of her body and across her perfect stomach. Ryan bit her lip as she waited impatiently to play or be played with. Randy then slipped his hand between her legs and Ryan in anticipation of his next move voluntarily parted her legs. He then ran his finger across the slit of pussy sending tingling sensations through her wet glistening body. He then cunningly slipped his finger between her lips and drove it inside her surprised yet gleeful pussy. Randy then positioned his thumb over her clit and began to gently rub it still playing sweetly within her female domain. Randy got on bended knee for better positioning and then withdrew his finger Ryan looked on appalled by his retraction and looked down in delight as he prised open her outer labia's drilling his frivolous tongue deep inside her. His thumb returned to rubbing her clit and Ryan gripped on tight to Randy's shoulders steadying herself as the amazing sensation made her knees buckle. She fought with everything she had to stay standing and to indulge in the sweet assault for a moment longer. Ryan put her hands under Randy's chin and pulled him back to his feet she leant back against the cold tiles holding onto Randy's strong masculine arms trying to regain her composure her legs growing stronger beneath her. With gratitude she grabbed Randy and pulled him in for a hot heated embrace. She pulled away from his lips and he rested his head against hers.

"Now your turn" she said biting her lip still feeling tingling pleasure from Randy's sweet attack on her pussy…

Ryan began to kiss his neck slowly kissing her way down to his collarbone Randy's hands busy caressing her the whole time. She bit down softly pulled away and kissed it better. She ran her hands down across his rippled stomach as she kissed his chest sweetly taking his nipple into her mouth and lathering it as she licked it ravenously. She then sucked it up into her mouth and clenched her teeth around it the jolt of pain a new and exciting sensation to Randy who squeezed her ass as she bit down harder but subtly. She continued her kissing exploration and soon found herself kissing his perfects abs and descending down to her knees she opened her eyes after the blind adventure down his body and saw his hard member bobbing in front of her face. She licked her lips and smiled up at Randy who watched on. She gripped the penis tightly at the base of the shaft and began to pump his solid pipe in her hand robustly the water working as a great lubrication making it easier to slide in her hand. She then placed the head of his cock in her mouth and teased the eye of his penis with her tongue all the while pumping him hard. She pulled herself off his ready cock and stopped pumping much to Randy's dismay she stuck out her tongue and lavishly licked the length of his yearning shaft. She then slipped the head on his shaft back into her and in time with bobbing up and down his length she began to pump him rapidly again. As his length filled her wet mouth she could feel the head in the back of her throat as she fought with her gag reflex Randy grabbed a handful of her hair and pushed her head to get as much of his dick inside him as possible. Ryan fought through her gag reflex and began to rhythmically pleasure her man with ease. Randy suddenly cried out and Ryan could feel the thick ropey cum spurting out into her mouth taking her by surprise. She pulled him from her mouth half swallowing the salty substance and half spitting. Randy helped her up to her feet and planted a huge kiss on her slips tasting himself in the process.

"That was the best" he said with parted breath as he kissed her repeatedly

"You think you can go again?"

"You guna remember this in the morning?" he asked

"It's pretty unforgettable"

"Glad you think so" he said lifting her up and carefully placing her back down on his solid member.

Ryan gasped as his mammoth cocked filled her fully. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Randy pushed her up against the bathroom wall with the hot sweltering water still beating down on both of them and the cold tiles meshing with Ryan's moist flesh sending a sudden shudder as she was first greeted by the tiles. Randy jerked Ryan up to better position himself and then began to thrust into her. Building up a rhythm Randy became more rampant and began to lose his grip on a wet and slippery Ryan. Randy pulled Ryan away from the tiles and carried her out of the shower and pushed her up against the door and continued his invasive assault on her.

"You ok?" she asked wondering about her new location

"Yeah was losing my grip" he said kissing her once then concentrating on his performance.

Ryan began to push herself up on Randy's shoulders seeking more force with his thrusts. She finally got what she wanted and soon she found herself in familiar territory as another orgasm appeared. Randy's knees began to buckle as he felt his orgasm coursing through him he lifted Ryan by her ass cheeks and drew her down on his twitching member. Ryan arched her back pushing her bare breasts into Randy's warm chest. Randy could feel her erect nipples dragging along his chest. Ryan's orgasm came screaming through her as she screamed out at the pleasure passing through her. As Ryan's pussy tightened around his loaded gun he began to shoot his load into Ryan the warm feeling of his cum filling her. They both collapsed on each others shoulders and Randy exhaled heavily and smiled.

"I think we need to shower again"

Ryan looked up and smiled at him before planting her lips on his and kissing him intensely.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Past Love, Uncertain Future  
**Rating:** N/A  
**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex, Mind Games and Manipulation  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Skyler and Ryan _(Wrestlers)_ Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton & the McMahon Family. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

**Past Love, Uncertain Future****– Chapter 11**

THE NEXT DAY

Ryan stirred as she calmly came out of her slumber she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling as she became fully awake. As the haze of her slumber disappeared the memory of the night before became clear and she turned over to see an empty space beside her she looked at the impression left on the pillow by Randy and looked back up at the ceiling a smile crept on her face. Ryan was relieved that Randy finally understood what kind of relationship she wanted with him. No strings attached.

AT SKYLERS ROOM

The sun shone through the gap in the curtains hitting Skyler like a spotlight. Skyler stirred and the brightness blinded her and the harsh reality of the night before hit her like a marching band in her head. Skyler rolled over to turn away from the piercing rays of light and turned to find she wasn't alone. Skyler jumped up and looked over her shoulder to see Hunter asleep next to her. She looked down at the bed sheets in awe at her ex beside her. Hunter came out of his slumber and smiled as he saw Skyler sat up next to him he sat himself up.

"Morning" he said Skyler turning around with a blank expression. Hunter then knew she had no recollection of the night before.

Skyler turned away from Hunter and noticed his clothes on the back of the chair. She immediately lifted the covers to see she was completely naked. Her mouth ajar she began to curse herself

"No no no no no" Skyler turned to Hunter shaking her head "We…did…oh my God…please tell me that we didn't" Skyler stared at Hunter waiting for a reply that never came "I wouldn't…would I?" Skyler looked at Hunter and grew furious that he wasn't replying to her "Say something will you"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Answer me!! Did we…you know?"

"Let's just say you let you guard down"

Skyler although prepared to hear the worst was stunned to silence.

"You ok?" Hunter asked knowing the answer already

Skyler couldn't bring herself to answer Hunter's ridiculous question and with a feeling of nausea she put her head between her legs. Hunter smiled before getting out of bed and getting dressed he walked back over to the bed and sat down he stroked Skylers head but she pushed him away and looked up at him. Her stomach turned as she saw the smile on his face. She shook her head furiously.

"Get out!!"

"Angel…"

"GET OUT!!" she screamed

Hunter obliged and walked out of the hotel room leaving Skyler behind loathing herself and her actions.

LATER

Skyler arrived at the arena and made her way to her locker room all the while looking over her shoulder and around every corner trying her best to avoid Hunter at all costs. She arrived at her locker room door and was sure Hunter would be waiting for her inside she took a deep breath and walked inside to an empty room she sighed with relief that Hunter wasn't there.

"Hey" said Hunter from behind

Skyler jumped out of her skin and turned to see Hunter looking down at her. Skyler's heart began to race as she stood in front of him. She knew she had to make a choice. She could tell him to go away and leave her alone or she could invite him and get some answers to the questions that were spiralling inside her head.

"Come in and take a seat" she said deciding to get some answers

Hunter walked in and sat down in the big club chair and Skyler decided to sit as far away as possible on the other side of the room on the leather couch. She looked over at Hunter wanting answers but afraid to ask the questions. She took a huge breath and decided it was now or never.

"I need you to tell me what happened last night"

"What do you remember?"

"Not a lot. I remember going to a bar then the next clear thing was waking up this morning"

"Just because I'm filling in the blanks doesn't mean you're going to like what I say"

"I know and I'm ready for the worst"

"Ok well I went looking for you last night and I found you in a bar. You started to tell me about Shawn"

"What did I say?"

"That he'd called you pitiful"

Skyler shook her head she couldn't believe she'd been so open to him.

"Do you remember us reminiscing?" he asked

Skyler shook her head "What about?"

"About us you were telling me about when you knew you loved me"

"What did I say?" she asked almost quizzing to make sure he wasn't making it up

"You told me it was one time you came to my house and you were furious with me that I wouldn't let you in and then you found my Skyler stash"

Skyler sat dumbstruck she couldn't believe she'd told him that but knew she had how else would he know such an personal thing?

"Then I took you back to the hotel and tried to put you in bed but you weren't having any of it. Then you grabbed my collar and started kissing me and then…"

"Ok ok no more. Why didn't you stop it?"

"Why would I? It's exactly what I wanted"

"You've gotta go" she demanded

"No we need to talk about this"

"Nooooooo we don't. Now please just leave" she said walking over and opening the door

"I'm not leaving Angel"

"Hunter you can leave or I'll have you escorted out by security"

"We've got things to discuss"

"We have nothing to discuss"

"What about you telling me you love me?"

Skyler oblivious to the night's events hoped she hadn't said that. She closed the door and returned to her seat.

"I didn't"

"Yes you did you said you loved me and that's why the wedding was cancelled"

Skyler knew in sound mind she wouldn't have said anything like that but in a drunken state she hoped she hadn't said too much.

"The wedding isn't cancelled it's postponed"

"That's not what you said last night"

"Hunter last night I was drunk so drunk that I have absolutely no recollection of anything that happened. Believe me if I had been sober you wouldn't have gotten anywhere near me. And now that I am sober let me make this perfectly clear. I do not love you and you most definitely are not the reason the wedding has been postponed. Anything that happened last night was a drunken mistake. A mistake that I will never make again"

"Why are you torturing yourself?" he asked

"You can't let me go and I'm torturing myself?"

"I'm open about the fact I still love and still want to be with you. You're pretending to be happy with Shawn to avoid your true feelings towards me. Feelings that last night you weren't shy about expressing"

"Doesn't it say anything to you that I have to get stinking drunk to be with you? In sound body and mind I choose to be with Shawn"

"Shame he doesn't want to be with you"

"He does want to be with me. I think the best thing you can do Hunter is forget that it ever happened because as far as I'm concerned it didn't"

"But it did and it will again because you can't resist me"

Skyler smiled "You see this is why I love Shawn so much and why I'll never make the mistake of you and me ever again. Now if you haven't left in the next thirty seconds I am calling security. Get out and leave me alone"

Hunter smirked at Skyler and stood up. He looked down at Skyler who sat with a stern look on her face determined not to let him break her. Hunter walked out of the room and smiled knowing he'd got her exactly where he wanted her.

AT A RESTAURANT

Skyler sat at the table alone half way through a bottle of wine when the Matre'd approached the table. Skyler stood up as she saw Shawn walking over. She smiled at Shawn who sat down without saying hello. Skyler thanked the Matre'd and sat down across from Shawn.

"Thank you for meeting me"

"I don't know why I'm here"

"Because you love me and I love you too"

"That what you wanted to tell me? That you loved me hoping I'd forget everything once I heard it"

"No I wanted to talk to you to explain everything. To make things a little clearer"

"Clearer this should be entertaining"

Skyler grew angry but didn't want to fight so continued ignoring he's snide gripes.

"I did love Hunter and I can't change that. But you have no right to judge me or hate me for loving him because when I loved him you loved Rebecca. We weren't together and at that time we weren't even an issue. I don't hate you for loving Rebecca I accept that you have a past why can't do accept that Hunter's mine?"

"It's not your past that bothers me"

"You just hate the fact that Hunter and I were ever in love?"

"No what I hate is that I don't think even you know whether that's past or present tense"

"Oh my God why are you being such a jackass?"

Shawn stared at Skyler a little taken aback by her outburst

"Jackass? I'm a jackass?"

"I loved Hunter, past tense. I met you and fell in love with you, present tense. I spend three years with you and then agree to spend the rest of my life loving you. I get a job with the company to be closer to you. My Dad and the creative team choose to put me in a love storyline with Hunter and you treat me like I chose it for myself. You treated me like garbage not like the woman you supposedly love. And the only thing that I have ever done is love you and you're punishing me for it. So yeah you're jackass!!"

Shawn sat up and looked over at Skyler and he couldn't bear to see her so angry at him. It wasn't until it was spelt out for him that he realised what he'd been doing.

"I'm so sorry" Skyler didn't show any forgiveness and waited for him to continue "I didn't realise I was putting you through all that. I explained myself already, I never once thought you'd hurt me with Hunter I was just so scared you'd fall out of love with me and back in love with him"

"That would never happen" she assured him

"I really have been a jackass" he said reaching across the table and taking hold of Skyler's hand

"What now?" Skyler asked wondering where they went from there

"I have no idea how to start making things up to you"

"You don't have to. Just stop doing it"

"Let's just forget anything that's happened up till this point. Anything before this never happened ok?"

Skyler nodded her head in agreement and smiled hoping that the words would cancel out the night she spent with Hunter.

THE NEXT DAY

Skyler was sat at the vanity putting on her make up as Shawn frantically rushed around behind her. As she continued Shawn walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"See you later" he said heading for the door

Skyler immediately jumped up and followed him

"Wait where are you going?"

"To the gym"

"Alone?"

"No I'm meeting some of the guys there"

"Is Hunter one of the guys?"

"I suppose so"

"I don't think you should go. It's a little too soon to be in the same room as him don't you think?"

"Hunter did nothing wrong"

"He's still the reason we had to make up"

"Skye I can't punish Hunter for something he's not done. He's one of my best friends"

Skyler realised she could talk herself into a corner but Shawn was going to leave no matter what. She decided the only way to keep Shawn with her was to play the only card she knew would work for her.

"You know you don't have to go to the gym for a workout" she said wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and kissing him sweetly "I mean who would you rather get sweaty with a bunch of guys or me? I'll even let you shower with me"

Shawn smiled at Skyler's playfulness. Skyler kissed him and walked away taking off her shirt to reveal her naked top half as she did. Shawn weighed out the choices in his head and dropped his gym bag at the door and followed Skyler.

LATER AT THE ARENA

Ryan arrived at the arena and made her way inside to look for her sister Skyler. She made her way down the long corridors and was ready to the corner when suddenly she was pulled into a locker room. She was slammed against the closed door and soon was locked in a heated kiss. She knew who the soft lips belonged to and indulged in the kiss wrapping her arms around the back of his neck as the kiss continued she heard the click of the lock on the door and soon she was elevated in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and the kiss continued as she was carried into the shower.

She was placed down on the floor and finally their lips parted and she smiled at Randy as he unzipped his pants and kicked them off whilst lifting Ryan's shirt up and over her head revealing her naked breasts. As Randy wriggled out of his boxers Ryan escaped from her jeans leaving herself stood in just her panties as she moved her hands to climb out of her panties Randy took her hands and placed them on his shoulders. His hands glided down over her silky skin caressing her curves. He then placed his thumbs within her panties and slowly pulled them down his nails grazing softly against her skin. He left her panties around her thighs and his hands began to move back up over her body he pushed her back against the cold tiles. Ryan's hands descended down over Randy's perfect physique rolling over his nipples and then grating over his abs. As Randy's touch became more exciting Ryan reached out and gripped tightly onto the shower handle. Ryan's panties had now dropped to her ankles and she stepped out of them. Randy grabbed hold of her free leg and raised it up to his waist before moving into Ryan. Ryan's grip tightened and soon the handle moved and the shower came on. The water spouted out the first few drops hit like blocks of ice but soon the water heated up as did the action. The room soon filled with steam and the duo became lost in a fog of lust.

A While Later

"Oh God" moaned Ryan lightly as Randy manoeuvred her perfectly on his solid shaft.

The duo both twitched gleefully as they almost simultaneously climaxed. They both breathed erratically trying to calm themselves after their exhausting shower. Ryan withdrew her nails from Randy's back as she became more relaxed. Randy dragged his bottom lip over her nipples and started to kiss her collarbone before he finally placed her down on the floor. Ryan with her hands on Randy's chest looked up at Randy who was smiling down at her he delved in for a kiss and the duo merged together their bodies pressed against each other and their tongues in dual of passion. Finally Randy pulled away still holding Ryan.

"We should get out of here before the others all turn up"

They both showered to get themselves clean and refreshed after their dirty shower. Randy finished up and left Ryan to continue showering as he got himself dressed.

Moments later…

Ryan finished and turned off the shower she picked up her clothes as she made her way into the locker room. She walked in to find the room empty she knew she hadn't but she walked back into the showers to see if she'd walked passed Randy on her way out. She walked back into the locker room sat down on the bench and realised that Randy had left. He didn't even wait for her to finish. She shook her head in disbelief. She knew she was responsible for this new attitude but at the same time she missed the Randy she'd first met. Ryan got dressed and placed her drenched underwear in her pocket and departed the locker room.

LATER

"All I need you to do now is make the match" said Triple H

"Why?" asked Skyler

"So that I can prove to all those none believers out there that I can beat him"

"You care what they think?"

"No I couldn't give a damn what they think I just want them all to watch me smack that son of bitch in the head with a sledgehammer and watch me pin him in a pool of his own blood. But for that to happen you've got to make the match official"

"And for that to happen…" she began walking up to Hunter wrapping her arms around the back of his neck "…you've got to persuade me"

Triple H smiled as his arms circled her waist.

"Let's see where do I begin?" he said kissing Skyler his hand inappropriately sliding down over her ass Skyler unable to do anything about it.

"And we're out!!"

Skyler pushed Hunter away and gave him an angry glance before walking over to Shawn and assuring him that everything was fine with a huge kiss.

"Lets get out of here" said Shawn still uncomfortable with the arrangement

"Ok babe" she said as Shawn walked off.

Skyler turned to pick up her jacket and noticed Hunter stood staring at her with a wide smile stretched across his face.

"What?" she asked unable to turn away from his hysterical glare

Hunter began applauding sarcastically and Skyler placed her hands on her hips standing tall not letting him get to her.

"That was an excellent performance. I almost believed that you were happy being with Shawn"

"I'm ecstatic about being with Shawn"

"Keep telling yourself that and one day you might actually believe it" An angry Skyler turned to walk away but Hunter called her back "Skyler" Skyler turned to look at him "I almost believed you were happy to be with him but I have a little constructive criticism for you. I didn't for one minute believe you loved him so next time you're trying to make me jealous to pull off the 'I love him so much' routine how about you think about me. Then you'll nail it"

Skyler furiously stormed off and Hunter smiled to himself.

LATER IN THE PARKING LOT

"So you and Shawn are ok now?" Ryan asked her sister

"Yeah we're fine. I mean some topics are still a little sensitive but we agreed to forget anything that happened before yesterday and start a fresh so hopefully we can get on the way we were before all of this"

"Before you told everyone you mean?"

"I wish"

"They all know now and you can't change that so how do you know anything will be any different?"

"I don't I've just got to hope for it. No one can see the future but you've got to believe you make your own. I want Shawn to be my future and I'm not going to let anyone take that dream away from me"

"I'm glad you're so optimistic about it"

"I'm not optimistic I'm terrified"

"But it's all going to work out. You and Shawn belong together"

"Thanks"

"No problem listen I've got to go so I'll see you later" she said hugging and kissing her sister

"Yeah see you. Don't do anything I wouldn't" said Skyler as she watched her sister drive away.

LATER

Ryan walked down a long corridor and finally approached a red door the door had gold numbers on which read 438. Ryan stood outside and took a huge deep breath and knocked on the door. She waited impatiently for an answer. She heard the lock on the door and smiled putting on a front for Randy. The door opened and a beautiful blonde appeared in front of her. Her smile soon disappeared as she stared at the blonde who stood before her in one of Randy's shirt half buttoned barely covering her nakedness.

"Can I help you?" asked the blonde

"No!" said Ryan sternly "I want to speak to Randy"

"Err…he's kind of busy at the moment"

"Listen you can get Randy or I'll come in there and find him"

"Kayleigh its ok. Go on in there and wait for me I won't be long" said Randy walking to the door in nothing but the bed sheets. "Hey" he said with a huge smile

"Kayleigh?"

"Yeah"

"Does she know what you were doing this afternoon?"

"Nope but she doesn't need to know"

"Are you for real?"

"Are you here for a reason? Because if you haven't noticed I'm busy"

Ryan stood her mouth ajar completely stunned by Randy's attitude

"I wanted to talk to you"

"Well I can't right now like I said I'm busy so how about I catch you later" he said closing the door in Ryan's face

Ryan looked at the door wondering what just happened. She turned away from the door and proceeded to her own room.

A While Later

An angry Ryan paced across her hotel room wearing out the carpet beneath her feet when suddenly a knock came at her door. She knew exactly who it was and raced to the door. Almost pulling the door off its hinges she opened the door to Randy. Ready to verbally attack him she was caught off guard as he walked in nonchalant and wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her passionately. Ryan with everything she had pulled away from the kiss and away from Randy.

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"What?" asked Randy

"What? You finished screwing that bimbo what half an hour ago and now you're in here touching me and kissing me. Have you no shame?"

"Didn't seem to bother you the other night" he said moving closer to her but Ryan shunned him and stepped away.

"The other night?" she asked completely oblivious

"Ryan what is your problem?"

"My problem?"

"You told me I was nothing to you but an orgasm and you wanted nothing but sex from me but I'm not allowed to sleep with other women. Baby to me that's dating which you didn't want remember?"

"I don't care who you sleep with you can go screw everything in sight for all I care. I just have a problem when you screw me and leave me in the locker room to apparently go and find someone else to screw only hours later and then you have the audacity to come to my room trying to sleep with me again. Randy I ain't the one with the problems" she said walking away from him.

Randy followed her and grabbed hold of her from behind. Ryan tried to fight out of his hold but Randy overpowered her.

"Randy let go of me" she demanded

Randy began to kiss her neck and as much as she fought it she couldn't help but fall into the moment and she began to enjoy his sweet attack on her senses. Randy knew she was spellbound by his touch and let go of Ryan. She turned into Randy and cupped his face drawing him in an intoxicating kiss. She knew that she shouldn't but her will wasn't strong enough to stop her and soon Ryan was pulling off Randy's shirt. The duo continued and Ryan submitted as they came together in an exciting passionate moment.

A While Later

Randy rolled off Ryan and laid beside her on the bed trying to catch his breath after their exhausting rendezvous. Ryan rolled over and fell into the nook where Randy held for a few moments but soon Randy got up leaving Ryan to fall onto his pillow. Randy searched for his clothes which were torn off in a heated moment and began to get dressed. Ryan sat up and looked over at him.

"You're leaving?" she asked

"Yeah" he said pulling on his shirt

"You know you don't have to leave if you don't want to"

Randy stopped and looked at a hopeful Ryan and smiled as he shook his head. He then ducked down to put on his shoes and looked back over at Ryan.

"I don't want to cross the line from great fuck to annoyingly romantic so I better go"

With that said Randy left the room and Ryan upset by his departure and confused about her feelings towards Randy


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Past Love, Uncertain Future  
**Rating:** N/A  
**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex, Mind Games and Manipulation  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Skyler and Ryan _(Wrestlers)_ Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton & the McMahon Family. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

**Past Love, Uncertain Future****– Chapter 12**

THE NEXT DAY

"Happy Birthday" said Triple H raising a glass

Skyler raised her glass and the couple drank the contents

"You know I'm a sure thing you don't have to get me drunk"

"I wish you'd told me that four hundred dollars ago" he said with a smile

"So do you want to give me my birthday present now?"

"You're wearing it" he said pointing to a beautiful bracelet

"For the second part of my present I want to be wearing nothing but this" she said before standing up.

Triple H stood up and threw down some money on the table and escorted Skyler out of the restaurant and into the limo. The limo pulled away and the scene faded.

INSIDE THE LIMO

Skyler moved over in the limo and picked up a bottle of water

"So how's things?" asked Hunter

"Things couldn't be better"

"So you're still pretending to be happy with Shawn?"

"There's no pretending involved. I'm ecstatic about being with Shawn the only flaw in the whole thing is that I have to pretend to love you on screen because trust me Hunter off screen I have no feelings for you"

"If you say that to yourself long enough I'm sure you'll start believing it"

Skyler kept her mouth closed and her distance from Hunter for the rest of the ride.

A While Later

Skyler and Hunter were on the 4th floor of a hotel with a camera crew set to film the next segment for RAW.

"Ok so what we're going to have is you arriving at the door locked in each others arms Hunter opening the door and backing Skyler inside and closing the door in the cameras face so to speak never once breaking the kiss we're trying to make it look hot, steamy and passionate like you can't keep your hands off each other and you want to tear each others clothes off. Got it?"

"Yeah no problems" said Hunter smiling at Skyler who was not impressed

"And go"

Triple H kissed Skyler and they somehow made their way to the hotel door. Skyler pushed Triple H against the door kissing him ravenously but Triple H soon spun her around and pushed her hard against the closed door. He fought with the card key to open the door one handed as his other hand slipped beneath her shirt and glided up over her soft skin. Skyler for the cause held Triple H's head in her hands making an uncomfortable kiss realistic. The door finally unlocked and Triple H backed Skyler into the room and slammed the door. Skyler tried to pull away now the scene was complete but Hunter pushed her against the door and kissed her intensely. Skyler pushed hard to get Hunter away from her but her strength not prevailing as Hunter moved in closer his hands rested on her hips soon moving round and cupping her ass. Hunter slipped his tongue inside Skyler's mouth as she continued to fight him but in a moment of weakness her tongue darted and she found herself kissing Hunter.

"And we're done" came a scream from the other side of the closed door.

Skyler suddenly became aware of what she was doing and with all the strength she'd got she pushed him away. Hunter licked his lips and smiled.

"We've still got it"

"You had no right doing that"

"Doing what?" he asked

"How dare you kiss me"

"Hate to break it to you Angel but you kissed me back. Still think you're happy with Shawn?"

Skyler didn't know what to say she knew she'd kissed him back but she wasn't going to let Hunter win. She opened the door and barged out leaving Hunter behind revelling in the moment.

LATER AT RYAN'S ROOM

Skyler approached the door and knocked on it frantically. Ryan walks in from the balcony and smiles at the sound of knocking hoping its Randy she makes her way to the door and opens it with a smile. The smiles soon changes to concern as she opens the door to her emotional wreck of a sister.

"Skye what's wrong?"

"I've made a huge mistake" she said sobbing into her sisters arms.

Ryan walked her sister inside and sat her down on the bed where she cried into her sisters arms.

"Skye I don't mind you crying in my arms but it would be nice to know why you're doing it. You said you made a huge mistake, what did you mean?"

Skye pulled away from her sister and wiped her mascara stained eyes. Skyler wanted comfort but she didn't want to tell Ryan why. She knew if she didn't she'd be disgusted in Skyler and she needed her sister's support. Skyler decided to half truth the situation and probably make herself look completely stupid for getting so hysterical. Skyler sat up and looked down into her lap tearing the tissue in her hand in terrified frustration.

"I kissed Hunter"

"What?"

"Just once" she said trying to make a bad situation better

"When?"

"About an hour ago. We were doing a scene for RAW"

"Well there's nothing wrong with that. Granted you have a horrible job and I'd probably cry too but you've done nothing wrong"

"It's a scene where we go into a hotel room and the door slams and you see nothing else. We went inside and I pulled away and he kissed me. I tried to get away but he was just so strong and then his hands were on my ass and he was squeezing it and then he slipped his tongue into the kiss and before I could be repulsed I was kissing him back"

"Skye…"

"I've never had to fight so hard…I didn't want it to stop"

"Are you trying to tell me that you love him again?"

Skyler shook her head as the tears continued to flow "I don't know"

"Skyler yesterday you were so happy to be back with Shawn"

"I am happy to be with Shawn I am. I don't know what to do"

"You've got to ask yourself if whatever it is you're feeling for Hunter is worth jeopardising what you've got with Shawn?"

"It isn't, I love Shawn and everything I said to you I mean it. I want him to be my future and I will fight for it. But that doesn't make this go away"

Skyler fell into her sisters arms once again in floods of tears.

A While Later

Ryan after consoling her sister and sending her back to Shawn made her way to the arena and a furious rage in search of her target. She forced her way into Hunter's locker room.

"You go anywhere near Skyler again and I will rip your balls off and ram them straight down your throat"

Hunter let out an amused laugh at Ryan as she attempted to threaten him.

"Ryan how are you?"

"I mean it Hunter you stay away from her"

"Or you'll rip off my balls and ram them down my throat I heard you and don't you believe this calm exterior I'm scared to core"

"I don't know what pleasure you're getting out of doing this to her. You've got to be a sick freak to do this. I hope whatever you're getting out of it is worth it because to get that you're torturing her"

"I didn't force her to kiss me back she did that all by herself. Although I did enjoy and if the crew hadn't been on the other side of the door I don't think she'd have stopped there. If you think about it she's the bad guy in all of this saying she'll marry a guy she doesn't love and then kissing the only man she ever wanted"

"She does love Shawn and that's what bites you the most. She dumped you and fell in love with your best friend I mean her dating Shawn has to be like her dating your own brother. Must really hit you where it hurts to them so happy together. What makes me scratch my head about the whole thing is that it would have been so much easier to turn Shawn against Skyler but you chose to break her. What's wrong Hunter harbouring to feelings there? Feelings that she'll never return because you repulse her. Do you know what she said to me the day she dumped you? For the first time in a long time I don't feel sick to my stomach. Sums you up pretty well I'd say"

Hunter laughed it off "You know what she said to me that time you tried to seduce me to prove to her I was no good? You're not happy unless everyone around you is as miserable and lonely as you. Don't worry I defended you though I told her that you'd always carried a torch for me and that you were just jealous"

"Jealous? My last relationship was no picnic but your train wreck with Skye made me and Danny look like a match made in heaven. I had nothing to be jealous of and the day I feel anything but hatred towards you I'll cut my throat"

Ryan then turned to leave but Hunter grabbed her wrist and spun her around planting a kiss on her crimson lips. Ryan fought to get out of Hunter hold but Hunter continued through the hitting and struggling. He finally let go of Ryan and she immediately slapped him across the face.

"You son of a bitch!!" she screamed as she attacked him causing nothing but amusement for Hunter.

Randy heard the shriek of the familiar voice and opened the door to find Ryan attacking Hunter. He hoped his arms and wrapped them around Ryan restraining her.

"What the hells going on?" he asked Hunter

"Oh this is how me and Ryan communicate she was just telling me how much she loved me" he said sarcastically

"Don't you dare go near her again" screamed Ryan as Randy carried her out effortlessly.

Randy carried Ryan outside into the parking lot and let go of her although prematurely as she tried to fight her way back into the building. Randy grabbed hold of her wrists and tried to calm her down.

"Ryan let it go! Whatever it is just leave it!"

Ryan looked at Randy and after looking into his eyes finally calmed herself

"He's a jackass"

"Ok"

"You shouldn't have pulled me away"

Randy smiled "Well Sugar Ray you need to realise you're not as big as you heart. You weren't fazing him. So what happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"Just want to fight about it?"

"It's not my business to talk about"

"So you were defending someone else's honour?"

"Randy I don't want to talk about it"

"Ok, come on then I'll take you back to the hotel"

Ryan relinquished and gave in to Randy and let him take her back to the hotel.

BACK AT THE HOTEL

Randy opened the door and Ryan walked inside.

"Well I'll see you later I guess" said Randy ready to close the door

"No" called Ryan. Randy opened the door and looked at Ryan "Don't go please"

Randy smiled "Ok" he said walking inside closing the door behind him. Randy stayed with Ryan all night and for the first time they didn't have sex.

SAME TIME AT SKYLERS ROOM

Skyler returned to her room after taking a long walk to clear her mind. Although it hadn't helped she did know that she was at that time returning to the right man. She opened the door and walked inside. She stopped and looked over to see Shawn fast asleep in bed. She smiled and couldn't help but wonder why she was even questioning her relationship with Shawn. It was obvious she loved him because she'd never felt so content with any man. Skyler kicked off her shoes and walked over to the bed and cuddle up against a sleeping Shawn and fell to sleep holding onto her man and onto her future.

THE NEXT MORNING

Skyler woke up to find herself face first on the pillow she looked over to find she was alone in bed. She sat up and looked around the room to see if Shawn was around. She walked into the bathroom but he wasn't there. She assumed he'd gone to the arena or the gym and didn't want to disturb her so she continued to get ready and make her own way to the arena. She showered and walked out in a bathrobe to retrieve some clothes from the closet she opened the closet door and saw that Shawn's case wasn't there and all his clothes had been taken. Skyler grew curious and a little frustrated she proceeded to get dressed and left the hotel and made her way to the arena to find and confront her fiancé.

LATER

Skyler arrived at arena and made her way to the locker room. She knocked on the door and was invited in. She walked in to see Batista sat on the bench reading a book. He looked up to see Skyler and placed the book down on the bench. He stood and smiled at Skyler.

"Hey what can I do for you?" he asked politely

"I'm looking for Shawn he left before I woke up this morning and I need to talk to him about something. I thought he'd be in here"

"I'm all alone so I promise you he's not here. Maybe he's waiting for you in your locker room"

"Maybe thanks anyway"

"No problem" he said watching Skyler leave and then returning to his book

Skyler made her way to her locker room to find it empty no sign of Shawn ever being there. Skyler pulled her cell out of her pocket and tried Shawn for the third time since leaving the hotel.

"Hi this is Shawn I can't answer my cell right now so leave me a message"

Skyler hung up and became worried about Shawn. He was nowhere to be seen and not answering his phone.

AT RYANS HOTEL ROOM

Ryan woke up with the sun shining on her face. She rolled over and smiled as she saw Randy asleep next to her. Soon Randy woke up to the sight of Ryan staring at him.

"Hey"

"Hi" she said with a smile

"How are you this morning?" he asked

"I'm good a lot better than I was"

"Excellent" he said rolling onto his side and placing his hand on her hip.

Ryan smiled at Randy and shook her head. Randy paid no attention and slowly moved his hand over her ass. Ryan laid down to stop him touching her ass but Randy took it as an invitation to get on top of her. Randy looked down at her and before she could say a word he was kissing her. Ryan muffled through the kiss.

"Randy!!" Randy eventually stopped kissing her and looked down at her "I'm not sleeping with you"

"You're not?" he asked playfully

"Nope" she said sternly pushing him off her. Ryan stood up and walked away into the bathroom and a confused Randy followed her.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked watching Ryan washing her face

"No" she said to his reflection in the mirror

"Then why did you just turn me down?"

"I'm just not in the mood. It doesn't mean you've done anything wrong" she said turning and smiling at him. "Now I'm going to get ready so I'm going to close the door but it doesn't mean I don't like you" she said sarcastically. Randy smiled and watched Ryan as she kicked the door shut. Ryan smiled to herself and proceeded to get ready.

BACK AT THE ARENA

Skyler frantic about Shawn made her way to see her Dad. She opened the door and walked in.

"Daddy I need to talk to you about Shawn"

"Don't bother I already know about his little disappearing act. I would like to think the man you're going to marry had the cojones to tell me in person that he's taking time off. You want to talk to him and tell him marrying into the family or not does not give him the rights to up and leave when he sees fit"

"Wait what?"

Vince looked into his daughters eyes and realised she had no idea what was going on.

"Oh you don't know"

"I know he's missing"

"He's not missing sweetheart he's running away from something. Did you two have a fight?"

"No he was there last night and gone this morning. We were fine"

"Well something's happened because I got a note from him saying he needed a personal break and he didn't know when he'd back"

"Why does he need a personal break? What does he mean by that?" just then Skyler wondered if Hunter had anything to do with it. Did Hunter tell Shawn about their night together and the foolish kiss they shared the day before "Oh my God where is he?" she asked herself frantically concerned not only about Shawn but about their relationship. What had happened to make Shawn leave in the night?

Skyler left Vince's office to return to her locker room. After she'd left Vince called Hunter.

"Hello"

"You'll never believe what's happened?" said Vince

"What?" asked a curious Hunter

"Shawn's left"

"Left what?"

"Just left they went to bed together last night and by the morning he'd left Skyler in bed and put a note under my door saying he needed a personal break. Skyler insisted they were ok but she looked concerned about something and it wasn't all Shawn"

"That's perfect" said Hunter knowing exactly what she was so concerned about

"What is?" asked an oblivious Vince

"The less you know the better lets just say this is the perfect time to get her"

IN THE BACKSTAGE AREA

Randy approached Ryan who turned and smiled at him.

"Hi"

"Hey I was just wondering if you've got any plans tonight?"

"Plans? And what do you want to know for?" she asked

"Just making conversation" he replied with a smile

"Actually I'm keeping Skyler company. I don't know if you've heard but Shawn's disappeared and she's a little upset so I'm going to look after her"

"Is that the truth or an excuse not to see me?"

"Why would I be avoiding you?"

"I don't know maybe because you're scared you might feel something for me"

"Randy I'm not avoiding you. I have a better imagination than that if I was making excuses you'd know about it trust me. Anyway I have no reason to avoid you we're just sex right?"

"Right" Randy agreed

"I'm guna find Skyler" said Ryan smiling at Randy and walking away

Randy watched Ryan leave and smiled, now more than ever he was sure that he was right in believing Ryan had feelings for him.

THAT NIGHT

Randy wanting to know if her story was true turned up at Skyler's room. Randy knocked on the door and stood waiting for Skyler to answer the door. To Randy's shock and amazement Ryan was telling the truth as she appeared at the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

Randy doesn't answer her he just pulls her out into the corridor and kisses her. Ryan enjoyed the kiss but just barely managing to she pulled herself away.

"Randy you've got to leave" she said before he kissed her again.

Just then Skyler walked out to see who it was at her door and she walked out to find Ryan and Randy locked in a kiss. Ryan notices her sister and pushes Randy off her. He then notices Skyler too and the duo stand together almost like embarrassed teenagers who'd been caught kissing while skipping class.

"Randy how are you?" Skyler asked

"I'm good"

"So I see. I know you've not come to see me but please come on in" she said walking away into the room.

Ryan gave Randy a devilish smile and the duo followed Skyler inside. They all sat down and an uncomfortable silence lingered for a few moments then Skyler broke the silence.

"So you and Ryan?"

"What about it?"

"How longs it been going on?"

"A month a month and half"

"Really?" she said shooting a look at her secretive sister

"And is it serious?"

"It's nothing" said Ryan receiving a look from Randy "Don't look at me like that. We both agreed it was just sex"

"Nice arrangement" stated Skyler

"Now that Randy's here I'm just going to go back to my room and get something ok?"

"Sure" said Skyler as Ryan stood up and left the room.

As the door slammed shut Randy moved closer to Skyler.

"Can I ask you something in private?"

"There's only you and me here"

"What the hell is wrong with your sister?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I started this thing with all intentions of dating her. I tried to be romantic at the begin and she kept shooting me down and then she made this whole pact about us being just sex. I know she feels something for me I see every time I look into her eyes I feel it every time she touches me. I just don't understand why she won't admit her feelings so we can move passed awkward phase"

"You know Ryan's always been secretive about her relationships. I don't think it's anything personal I think she just prefers it this way. If she doesn't have a relationship with a guy then she keeps all the power. She doesn't like to look weak"

"Even if we did date I don't think there's any chance of her losing any of the power because she can kick me into touch now. I like her I've probably had a weird way of showing it to her but I was just trying to get her to admit to herself that she liked me too because I know she does. I just want her drop her guard and give us a chance. I beginning to think she's scared of something but I don't know what. Maybe romance, intimacy I don't know but until she deals with it's not going to get any easier"

"It's not that easy to begin with" Skyler slipped out

"So you do know what's wrong with her?"

"Randy it's not my business"

"Do you think I'm going to hurt your sister?"

"No I don't think that and she doesn't think that she's just scared because…"

"Because what?"

"If I tell you this you never mention it to her or to anyone including me ever again. We don't talk about this Randy"

"Ok I promise"

"She dated this guy for a long time they looked like they were going to go all the way which for Ryan was a big thing. She'd never had a proper relationship before him but it wasn't the best first experience for her. She kept it to herself for a really long time and I probably wouldn't have found out if I hadn't turned up unexpectedly one day. He used to beat her she saw him for what he was immediately she didn't let him hit her and then sing his praises she knew what he was but she couldn't get away. She knew she couldn't call the police, she couldn't run because he'd find her…she was trapped. I knocked on her door and didn't get a reply so I let myself in one day and walked in to see the chaos all the broken furniture, pots everything you could imagine and more. I found Ryan quivering in her bathroom her face was black and blue and she was bleeding from a head injury. I took her to the hospital and they found bruising all over her body and she was insistent it was a robbery but they found old injuries and he came to the hospital and I saw the fear in her eyes. Ryan was always the strong one if you think Steph is a tough bitch then Ryan would have blown your mind. She wasn't afraid of anything or anyone accept him. I don't think she's scared of dating I think she's scared of trusting anyone because she did trust him and he treated her so badly. Of all the injuries she sustained because of him none of them hurt her more than the pain of broken heart. She loved him and he hurt her. She feels that is she doesn't let anyone in then can physically hurt her but they will never be able to hurt her emotionally. But Randy if you like her as much as you say you do and as much as I think you do then keep it at it. Just don't rush her let her get there in her own time"

"I…"

"Go I'll be fine" Skyler assured him

Randy left and made his way to Ryan's room. He arrived and the door was ajar so he made his way inside and saw Ryan standing on the balcony. He made his way out onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around her. Ryan jumped before realising who it was and then turned round to see Randy who smiled at her.

"Ryan I want you to know that I like you. You were never just sex to me. I know I showed my feelings in an odd way but I was trying to make you so jealous you'd open up and tell me you liked me too. I know it's mad and that alone is enough reason to hate me but I hope you don't. I understand if you're not there yet and you're not ready to admit you have feelings for me even though I know you do but that's fine because I'm not going to rush you into anything so you take your time because I'll be here waiting"

Randy kissed Ryan on the forehead and left. Ryan stood a little taken aback by Randy and found herself having to sit down to take it all in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Past Love, Uncertain Future  
**Rating:** N/A  
**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex, Mind Games and Manipulation  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Skyler and Ryan _(Wrestlers)_ Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton & the McMahon Family. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

**Past Love, Uncertain Future****– Chapter 13**

IN SKYLERS ROOM

Skyler's door opened and Skyler didn't stir assuming its Ryan returning. She sat staring in the direction of the door waiting to see Ryan's face. Skyler suddenly jumped to her feet as Hunter appeared around the corner.

"Get out" she demanded

"No I don't want to" he said smiling

"I guess you're happy now? Shawn's left without a word to me. You got what you wanted didn't you?" she said approaching Hunter "Tell me do you feel good about it? Do you feel like a real man now?" Skyler was furious and began to hit Hunter whilst screaming at him "Why…did…you…have…to…kiss…me?" As she continued to hit him Hunter brought her closer to him she reluctantly moved in and finally she stopped hitting Hunter and broke down into tears crying into his chest.

"Shh it'll be ok"

A While Later

Skyler sat on the chair trying to regain her composure as Hunter got a drink for her. He walked back over to Skyler and handed her the drink and sat across from her. Hunter sat and stared at Skyler as she downed the contents of the glass. Skyler sat with her head down but she could feel his eyes on her.

"Stop staring at me"

"So what reason did Shawn give for leaving? I mean did he find out some scandalous little secret you've been keeping from him?"

"Why are you such a nasty pathetic little man? What did I ever do to you to deserve this? Why are you so intent on seeing me such pain? I can't bare to look at you get out of my room"

"Are you going to throw me out?"

Skyler stood up and walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver.

"I'll call hotel security" she threatened

Hunter stood up and walked over to her he took the receiver out of her hand and placed it back down. He then picked up the whole phone and ripped it out of the wall. He threw the phone across the room startling Skyler.

"I come in here and comfort you. You cry into my chest and then try to kick me out. Threatening me with hotel security? Now what did I do wrong to you?"

"You know exactly what you did"

"You mean what you want to believe I did. It would be a whole less painful to believe Shawn left because I told him about us because at least then he'd have good reason and you'd know why. If I haven't told him you have to wonder why he left which could unfold a lot of things and you'd be left wondering until Shawn decides to come back. Well I hate to break it to you Angel but I didn't tell him. But if you continue to treat me like this; whatever happens between you and Shawn I will tell him about us"

Hunter then kissed Skyler on the cheek and left the room.

LATER AT RYANS ROOM

Skyler knocked rampantly on the door. She was furious with her sister for not returning and leaving her to deal with Hunter alone. The door opened and an angry Skyler calmed down as she saw her teary eyed sister before her.

"What's wrong?"

Skyler walked her sister inside and sat her down comforting her. Ryan finally composed herself and wiped her eyes.

"Are you ready to tell me now?" asked Skyler

"I like him I really do"

"But…"

"I really liked Danny and look what happened there. How do I know I can trust him?"

"You don't you just have to take a leap of faith"

"What if it happens again?"

"Ryan if you think this way you're never going to be able to move on. They're not all like Danny trust me. And Randy he seems like a really nice guy and he really does like you"

"I know and I want to tell him I like him and have a relationship to see if there's anything there but I'm so scared of ending up locked in my bathroom scared to move"

"I won't let it happen. I promise. You have to give him a chance just be cautious and play it slow"

"You're right. I need to give it a chance"

NEXT DAY AT THE AIRPORT

Hunter walked over to Skyler who was waiting for her luggage. Skyler tried to ignore Hunter but he was going to let her.

"We're going out tonight, I'll pick you up at eight" he said leaving before giving Skyler a chance to reply.

AT SKYLERS ROOM

Hunter knocked on Skyler's door and an apprehensive Skyler opened the door. Hunter walked in and looked down at Skyler with frustration.

"You're not ready?"

"I'm not going"

"Excuse me"

"Please Hunter just stop doing this. You said that you loved me if that was true you wouldn't be doing this to me"

"Do I look like the kind of person you can guilt trip?"

"Hunter please…"

Hunter walks over to Skyler who backs herself against the wall.

"You're going to go and get yourself ready and we're going out to dinner ok?"

"Hunter…"

"Shh don't you even dare say you're not or you can't. I'd hate for Shawn to find out about us. I mean if he runs away for nothing then giving him something could be a disaster"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can now get ready"

LATER AT THE RESTAURANT

Skyler and Hunter were escorted to their table and Hunter pulled out Skyler's chair and then took his place across from her. They picked up their menus and glanced before the waiter took their drink order.

ACROSS THE ROOM

Ryan was sat across from Randy staring at him asking herself why she was so scared. She cursed herself as the nervous anxious feeling came back. The fear she'd once felt flooded through her once again but the longer she stared at Randy the less fear she felt and suddenly a warm calm feeling arrived and she felt at ease. She smiled at Randy as he read his menu.

"Randy…" Randy looked over his menu and then lowered it smiling at Ryan "…Thanks for agreeing to this"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well I haven't been the nicest person and I would completely understand if you never wanted to talk to me again…"

"Ryan don't apologise…it's actually been fun having to chase you. You know I'm usually used to girls dropping at my feet" he said jokingly

"Really?"

"Yep like flies"

"Would that be on a pile of sh…"

"Hey lets keep this clean" he said smiling at Ryan

Ryan breathed deeply as she prepared to open her heart to Randy. She sat up and reached across the table resting her hand on his ready to speak her mouth opened slightly.

"What the…"

Randy looked at Ryan bewildered he then followed her line of sight to see Skyler sat with Hunter before Randy had time to look back and calm Ryan she was on her feet and making a beeline for the table. Skyler looks up to see her enraged sister stood over her.

"Ryan…" she began getting ready to explain herself

"What the hell are you doing here with him?"

"Ryan I…"

"And what exactly does that have to do with you" said Hunter cutting Skyler off and standing up

"She's my sister"

"And she has a mind of her own which is capable of making her own decisions. So how about you butt out"

"If you think I'm leaving you here alone with my sister then you can think again. She might not be able to see you for what you are but I do and I'm not going to let you hurt her again for your own selfishness and greed"

Hunter got in Ryan's face and Skyler rose to her feet.

"Hunter…"

"Sit down" ordered Hunter

"Don't you talk to her like that"

"Or you're going to do what? Come on you little reject tell me what you're going to do"

"Oh you and Vince are made for each other. You're both slimy, manipulative, callous jackasses"

"And you're a disappointment to the McMahon name and family. Vince often asks himself what he did wrong with you. He can't understand how he ended up with such a weak, pathetic little offspring like you"

Ryan picked up the glass of wine on Hunters table and threw it in his face this infuriated Hunter and he launched himself forward to attack Ryan.

"Whoa!!" said Randy stepping in between Hunter and Ryan "Come on now let it go" he said holding Hunter back "Hunter man let it go" Hunter calmed down and Randy turned to Ryan "Just leave it Ryan come on lets get out of here"

"I'm not going anywhere without her"

"Ryan you've got to calm down"

"Skyler come on"

Skyler looked at Hunter and then at her sister she didn't know which way to turn. She wanted to get away from Hunter as fast as she could but she knew if she did that he'd tell Shawn everything. She looked at Ryan and shook her head.

"Skye!!"

"Control your woman Randy. Come on who's the man in this little match of the misfits"

Randy stopped and turned to Hunter.

"Don't"

"Don't what?" asked Hunter

"Don't put me in this argument. I can just about control her but God help you Hunter no one will stop me"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Are you pushing me?" asked Randy

Hunter then pushed Randy who fell back into Ryan. Hunter stood arrogantly and Randy collected himself and moved Ryan to one side he then flew forward and got a grip on Hunter's throat pushing him back into a pillar. Hunter fought back and soon the tables were turned and Hunter had Randy cornered squeezing his throat. The fight continued and Skyler and Ryan frantically tried to break it up. Soon restaurant security arrived and pulled the two men apart. As they tried to get a hold of each other the security guards pulled them in opposite directions.

A Little While Later

Both couples were escorted out of the restaurant to their cars. Security pushed both couples into their cars for a defiant Ryan refused to get in the car and leave without her sister.

"Skyler get in this car" Skyler looked back at her sister and shook her head

"I'm sorry" she said climbing into the car with Hunter

"Skyler!!" she screamed as she watched Hunter pull away with her sister shotgun.

A Little While Later

After failing to talk her down Randy followed and irate Ryan to Skyler's room where she knocked furiously on the door. The door never opened and Ryan grew even angrier as she realised that her sister was with him in his room. Randy ran behind Ryan trying to calm her down he finally jumped in front of her and gave her no other option but to stop.

"Ryan you don't want to go in there guns blazing it's not going to help anyone"

"I can't leave her with him. Randy she's my sister and I know when something's wrong. You're not going to stop me so just move" she said pushing past Randy

She arrived at Hunter's room and started pounding on the door. The door soon opened and Hunter appeared with a wide and sly smile on his face.

"What do you want?"

"I want to see my sister"

Hunter opened the door slightly to show Skyler sat on the end of his bed. Ryan tried to get in but Hunter closed the door and blocked her access.

"Now you've seen her you can leave because you actually interrupted us we were right in the middle of something so bye" he said slamming the door in Ryan's face.

A furious Ryan pounded at the door screaming for Hunter to open it. As she continued Randy arrived and stopped Ryan hammering the door. He then pulled her in and tried to calm her down.

"Ryan this isn't helping anybody. Come on lets go"

Ryan walked with Randy to the elevator and suddenly stopped she looked back down the corridor at Hunter's closed door and started shaking her head.

"I can't, I can't leave her in there" Ryan looked over at Randy

"He's not going to let you in and she chose to be there"

"It wasn't Skye's choice. She wouldn't have chose him"

"So what are you going to do?" asked Randy

"I'm going to wait"

"What here?"

Ryan sat down on the couch continuing to stare down the corridor.

"Right here"

Randy sat down on the couch across from her.

"Ok so we'll wait"

"You don't have to wait with me"

"I'm not leaving you alone"

Ryan smiled at Randy "Thanks"

LATER

Ryan rubbed her tired eyes and looked over at a sleeping Randy. As she watched him sleeping she realised that he might just be worth putting her heart on the line for. She couldn't believe how sweet he was being and that he'd stayed with her all night. She smiled and walked over to him and she gently sat on his lap and stroked his beautiful face. Ryan then leaned in and softly kissed Randy. As her lips pressed against his Randy suddenly jumped from his slumber and smiled as he saw Ryan in front of him. They duo indulged in a sweet and tender kiss before parting. Ryan ran her hand down over his chest and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm ready" she whispered

Randy smiled and pulled her back in for a lustful embrace. The couple were suddenly disturbed by the slamming of a door. Ryan pulled away from Randy and stood up just as a mortified Skyler walked around the corner. She stopped and looked at her sister and suddenly tears began to stream down her face. Ryan caught her sister and comforted her.

BACK AT SKYLERS ROOM

Ryan handed Skyler a bottle of water and sat down next to her brushing her hair back off her face and comforting her.

"Skyler whatever's happened I promise I'm going to make everything ok"

"Don't make promises you can't keep"

"I never do. I mean it whatever it is"

"You can't help me"

"At least let me try. Come on tell what's happened"

Skyler hesitated not wanting to tell her sister what she'd done with Hunter. Ryan was the only person whose opinion mattered to Skyler and she knew she wasn't going to like Ryan's view on the situation.

"Skye"

"The night me and Shawn had the huge argument I got drunk…I can't remember it…I don't remember" she said through her tears

"Don't remember what?" asked Ryan

"I don't remember…its all blank…"

"What don't you remember?" a long silenced filled the room before Skyler spoke

"Sleeping with Hunter"

Ryan looked at her sister in shock and disbelief.

"You slept with him?"

"I don't remember. I woke up naked in bed with him and the whole night is just a complete blur"

"Maybe you didn't…"

"I wanted to!" she admitted shamefully

"What do you mean you wanted to?" asked Ryan in disgust

"Since we announced our engagement I've seen Hunter in a new light and I just wondered…"

"Is this why Shawn left?"

"I don't know. I didn't tell him and Hunter swears that he didn't he just left no word"

Ryan sat silent for a moment trying to take everything in questions circling her head.

"So you slept with him…you think! And Shawn leaves for no reason and then you go out to dinner with him and then back to his room. This isn't making any sense Skye"

"He's blackmailing me, he said that I have to be nice to him otherwise he'll tell Shawn everything"

"So what happened in the room?"

"Nothing I swear"

"I knew something was wrong"

"Ryan please please don't do anything to ruin this"

"You want me to sit back and watch him do this to you?"

"Would you rather see him tell Shawn and watch my future unfold right in front of me?"

"Skye you can't ask me to do this"

"Well I have and if you love me you'll do as I say. I don't want to lose Shawn. I know I've done an awful thing but it was just a drunken mistake and I shouldn't be punished for that. I don't want to lose Shawn"

"You're letting him do it again"

"Ryan…"

"I told you what he was and again you didn't listen to me. Look what's happened now"

"What do you want me to do Ryan? Tell you that you're right? Fine you're right!! Are you happy now? Go on say it, tell me you told me so. If it makes you feel better go right ahead"

"You think I feel good about this? Do you honestly think that I'm enjoying this?"

"I don't know Ryan me making a balls up of my love life makes yours look pretty good"

"And you think this is what I want? Skye I only tried to warn you for your own sake. I didn't want this to happen to you I didn't want to have to sit back and watch this. Now if you want to hate me and curse me for looking out for my sister then go right ahead but you're not going to make me feel bad for caring about you. You got yourself into this mess Skyler not me so stop looking for someone else to blame"

Ryan looked down at her sister before walking out the room slamming the door behind her and making her way back to her own room. She turned the corner and looked to see Randy sat outside her room. She stopped and smiled at him as he turned and noticed she was there. He stood up and Ryan made her way over to him.

"Hey is everything ok?" he asked as Ryan walked over to him and right into his arms.

Randy hugged Ryan tight and for the first time in a long time she felt safe. Ryan pushed herself out from Randy's chest and pulled him in for a kiss.

"You ok?" he asked with deep concern

Ryan smiled and nodded. Ryan walked over to the door and unlocked it, she walked into her room followed by Randy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Past Love, Uncertain Future  
**Rating:** N/A  
**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex, Mind Games and Manipulation  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Skyler and Ryan _(Wrestlers)_ Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton & the McMahon Family. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

**Past Love, Uncertain Future****– Chapter 14**

THE NEXT DAY

Ryan stormed into Hunter's locker room and a nonchalant Hunter looked over his shoulder to see a furious Ryan standing by the door.

"What do you want?" he asked not really bothered

"Who do you think you are?"

"I know exactly who I am" said Hunter turning around and looking at Ryan

"And I know exactly what you are and finally so does Skyler. What did you think was going to happen that you'd bribe and blackmail her then she'd fall in love with you? You really haven't thought things through have you?"

"Did she tell you I'd been blackmailing her?"

"Yeah she did"

Hunter laughed "Did she tell you she'd slept with me?"

Ryan exhaled deeply and replied "Yeah she said it was a drunken mistake and that in sound mind and body she wouldn't go anywhere near a snake like you"

"Is that what she said or what you want to believe?"

"The only reason she hasn't told you where to stick it is because she loves Shawn. She loves him so much that she's enduring your company to save her loving relationship with him. And you know what's even more pathetic than this little game you and Vince are playing? The fact that you have to blackmail a woman into being around you"

"There's was no blackmailing involved when she told me she didn't love Shawn and that she in fact loved me and this was right before she ripped off my clothes"

"She may have been stupid enough to sleep with you but she'd never ever be dumb enough to fall in love with you again. Just leave my sister alone Hunter because I can only be pushed so far"

Ryan turned to walk away and suddenly she felt Hunters grip on her wrist she turned sharply to shake him off but as his grip got tighter he pushed her against the wall and pushed his forearm under her chin putting pressure on her throat.

"And so can I Ryan and I'm getting very close to breaking point so I would suggest you leaving here and getting on a plane and going back to your little apartment and continuing to be a no hoper. Stop sticking your pretty little beak in my business"

Hunter released his grip on Ryan and brushed his hand past her ass and reached for the door handle he pulled the door open causing Ryan to move in closer to him. He looked down at Ryan and smiled although she wouldn't show it he knew he'd bothered her. He moved his hand up from the handle to the top of the door.

"Get out!"

Ryan stood with a stern look on her face and refused to let Hunter believe he'd intimidated her. She pushed Hunter out of her way and caught the door before it had time to close she then exited the room and walked away turning the first corner and backing herself against the wall. She fought to catch her breath and regain her composure she felt so small and she'd not felt that way for a long time and after her relationship with Danny ended she promised herself she wouldn't let another man do that to her.

LATER THAT DAY

A delivery guy walked through the arena carrying a huge bouquet of flowers. He stopped at a crowd of females.

"Hi"

"Hello there" said an optimistic Candice

"I'm looking for Skyler McMahon"

"Oh!" she said a little disgruntled

"She's straight down this hallway her names on the door you can't miss it" said Torrie

"Thanks" he said walking away

"They're beautiful flowers, she's a lucky girl to have a guy like Shawn"

INSIDE SKYLERS OFFICE

Skyler came out of the bathroom just in time to hear the knocking at the door she walked over to the door and smiled as she was greeted by the gorgeous bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you" she said taking the flowers from the delivery guy. She carried them over and placed them down on the table and smelt their delicate scent. She retrieved the card and read it.

'Beautiful Flowers for a Beautiful Girl'

Skyler smiled and placed the card down gently on the table in front of the flowers.

"I see you got my flowers then" said a too familiar voice from behind

Skyler turned not wanting it to be true. She turned to see Hunter stood smiling at the door. Her heart sank in her chest the beautiful flowers she'd thought were from Shawn were just another insult from Hunter.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked

"Doing what?"

"Buying me flowers, having them delivered here"

"Where would you like me to have them delivered?" he asked realising he'd left the question too open ended "Never mind don't answer that. I didn't mean anything by it I just wanted to spoil you"

"Please don't"

"Ok, you've already got them now so you can keep them but don't worry I won't send any to you again" with that Hunter left.

Skyler walked over to the flowers and picked them up she looked at the beautiful bouquet and then dropped them into the trash. She then picked up the card that only moments ago held so many possibilities and tore it into pieces sprinkling them onto the flowers.

LATER AT THE HOTEL

Ryan had decided that she wasn't going to let Hunter walk all over her she'd come too far after Danny to let another man make her feel that way. She walked down the corridor and approached his door knocking on it furiously. The door opened and Hunter chuckled at Ryan.

"You're either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid"

"I want you to leave her alone. She's done nothing to deserve any of this. Me maybe but her, nothing! She's never hurt anybody in her life yet she's still being walked all over and hurt so badly. Just leave her alone"

Hunter pondered Ryan's appeal and smiled.

"Ok" said Hunter. Ryan looked at him wondering why he was being so cooperative she knew there had to be a twist. "I'll let Skyler be happy that is if you make me happy" he said smiling at Ryan.

Ryan's stomach turned she couldn't believe that Hunter could sink any lower but he had her disgust quickly turned to rage and before she knew she'd done it she slapped Hunter hard across the face. As she drew back her throbbing hand she realised what she'd done not regretting it for one second she stared at Hunter who rubbed his cheek she then quickly turned and walked away. Ryan quickly got into the elevator and furiously hit the button trying to get away as fast as possible as the doors closed she collapsed against the mirrored wall and put down her head staring into space. She didn't know what to do for the best. She couldn't bear to see her sister hurting she then pulled out her cell phone and searched through her phonebook. She selected Shawn she stared at the number her finger hovering over the call button she didn't know if this was a brilliant idea or a ridiculous mistake but she knew it was her only option. She pressed the call button and waited nervously for an answer. She hoped that Shawn would answer her call after ignoring all Skylers attempts.

"Hello"

"Shawn its Ryan"

THE NEXT DAY

Randy knocked on Skylers office door.

"Come in" said Skyler from inside.

Randy opened the door and walked in to find Skyler stood staring into space biting her nails.

"You ok?" asked Randy

Skyler turned to the familiar voice and smiled nodding her head

"Fine"

"I thought I'd keep you company"

"Did she send you?"

Randy looked over at Skyler "She's just worried about you I don't know what's been said between you to but she just doesn't want you getting hurt"

"Too late"

"I'm just guna sit down here ok?"

"Whatever" she said turning back to the wall

A While Later…

Randy and Skyler sat in complete silence as Randy did his duty looking after Skyler. Suddenly the door opened and Hunter walked in. Randy rose to his feet and looked over at Hunter who smiled at him.

"Hiring protection for yourself? Couldn't you find a real man?" he said looking over at Skyler

"Going by her past relationships I guess not"

Hunter took offence and got in Randy's face. The two men went toe to toe neither one prepared to back down. Skyler pushed herself in between the two men prying them apart.

"Randy I appreciate you coming here but I'm fine"

"Ryan said I'm not allowed to leave"

"Ryan's not in control of me so how about you run along and give her that message"

"Skyler…"

"Randy please just go"

Randy looked at Hunter and then Skyler he knew he wasn't going to win.

"Fine but you know where I am" he said before leaving the room

"Seriously him?"

Skyler looked at Hunter "What do you want?"

"We're going out tonight"

"Hunter…"

"I'll pick you up at six make sure you're ready this time" before Skyler could say anything Hunter left the room.

Skyler sighed and a look of frustration came across her face.

LATER

Ryan sat in a café looking at her watch impatiently she looked out of the window and saw Shawn appear from a car. He walked into the café looking at Ryan through the window as he did so. He made his way over to the booth and sat down.

"Hi thanks for seeing me"

"Why did you call me?"

"I need to talk to you about Skye. Now I don't know why you left but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Hunter. I just want you to know how much she loves you before you make any decision about your future with her. She is so happy with you happier than I've ever seen her and I know how frustrating it must be for you to see her with Hunter but I promise you its nothing but work"

"Ryan I've come all this way to talk to you at least show me some respect and stop lying to me"

"Hunters complicated he does something to her. I know she doesn't love him when she looks at him it's…confusion. She can't help but wondering why? With you its love you can see that every time you're together and you can see the sadness in her eyes when you're not together. She loves you so much that when you're not together its like she's not whole. You're apart of her and more than anything she wants to be apart of you"

"I love her too"

"I know you do which is why this is so ridiculous. You two belong together so please just forget Hunter because although he may look it he's not a factor. She loves you"

Shawn looked around the room trying to avoid eye contact with Ryan as he contemplated Ryan's words. The TV then caught his eye as he spotted Skyler and Hunter together at the basketball game.

"Not a factor hah?" he said pointing at the TV

"Oh Shawn no no you've got it all wrong that is not what it looks like its promotional for the company"

"Ryan come on who are you kidding? That's nothing to do with the WWE. I do love her but I can't and shouldn't have to do this, but don't worry I'll explain to her why I don't ever want to be with her again" Shawn stood up and made his way to the door with Ryan in hot pursuit.

"Shawn come on think about this"

"I've done nothing but think about it and before I listened to you I'd made up my mind and for a split second you made me rethink my decision but that" he said pointing at the TV "that just made my decision for me"

LATER

Skyler walked out of the elevator and made her way down the corridor looking through her purse for the room key she finally found it and looked up to see Shawn stood waiting by her door. She stopped and looked at him almost double checking it was really him she smiled and walked over to him and tried to hug him but Shawn pushed her away.

"Don't I just came here to tell you that this…this is over"

"What?"

"I knew there was going to be some problems where Hunter was concerned but I never thought I'd be in competition with him"

"You're not"

"Then why does it feel like I am? Why is he taking my fiancée out on dates?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you on TV tonight you looked pretty chummy"

"It's not what you think"

"That's funny that's what Ryan said too. Are you working off the same script?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Sending Ryan to do your dirty work is pathetic enough but then denying it"

"I'm telling the truth I don't know what you're talking about"

"Skye since we've told everyone things have changed and I feel like I'm sharing you like I have joint custody. And what's even worse than that feeling is the fact that you're happy about it"

"Happy about what?"

"You get me and a big diamond on one hand then you get Hunter and the passion on the other"

"What has Ryan told you?"

"Don't you think this storyline is going a little too far?"

"Shawn it was a drunken mistake I promise I don't even remember it"

Shawn stood and looked at Skyler in shock and disgust and Skyler realised he didn't know anything.

"Shawn…"

"You slept with him?"

"I'm sorry"

"Oh this is unbelievable" said an irate Shawn "I can't believe this" he said walking away. Skyler followed him and tried to apologise but Shawn turned around and grabbed hold of her. "I have been driving myself crazy about us and all this time…"

"Once it was once"

"It doesn't matter it happened. Well don't worry Skyler you've got what you wanted now you can have Hunter lets face it you never wanted me I was just the consolation prize"

"No you weren't Shawn I love you" said a teary Skyler

"Just not enough" he said letting go of her and walking away leaving her a complete wreck in the middle of the corridor.

AT RYAN'S ROOM

Skyler frantically pounded on Ryan's door not relenting until the door opened.

"Are you happy now?" she screamed storming in.

Randy fastened his jeans and looked over at Ryan.

"Oh look at this how cosy? At least one of us is happy and has a boyfriend"

"Skyler I promise I did everything I could"

"To destroy things for me"

"No"

"Why couldn't you just leave things alone?"

"I was just trying to help and everything was going fine until he saw you and Hunter out on a date" As soon as she'd said it she felt bad and Ryan tried to apologise "Skyler I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that"

"Forget it Ryan! Just stay out of my business and out of life" Skyler stormed out of the room leaving a stunned Ryan behind.

Randy walked over to Ryan and put his arms around her and kissed her softly on the cheek. Ryan pivoted on the spot and nestled herself in Randy's arms. Randy held her tight as Ryan cried into his chest saddened by Skylers words.

"I didn't mean to" she wept

"I know you did and so does Skyler she's just angry" he said comforting her before kissing her sweetly on the head.

THE NEXT DAY

Furious knocking came at Skyler's door and she reluctantly made her way over. She unlocked the door and opened it to see Shawn. For a second she hoped for the best but knew it wasn't good when Shawn pushed passed her and handed her the paper showing a picture of herself and Hunter kissing at the basketball game.

"Shawn I swear to God this has an explanation"

"I don't wanna know" he said walking towards the door Skyler grabbed his arm and he shunned her "Skyler just don't" Shawn walked out the room and Skyler called after him.

"Shawn please!" but Shawn continued walking away from the room and away from Skyler.

AT HUNTERS ROOM

Hunter sat in the chair with the paper in his hand. He smiled at the picture of himself and Skyler before placing it down on the table he then picked up his cell phone and stood up. Hunter called a number and waited for a reply.

"Hello"

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yep"

Hunter smiled before continuing the conversation.

LATER AT THE ARENA

Ryan arrived at the arena with Randy in hopes she could work things out with Skyler they walked through the backstage area as they turned the corner Ryan pulled on Randy's arm and the duo stopped and looked over to see Skyler talking to one of the crewmembers as the guy left Skyler noticed her sister stood staring at. She gave her sister a cold look and walked away. Ryan couldn't handle her sister being angry with her it was the one thing that tore her apart. Ryan began to grow increasingly angry as she thought about the events that lead up to this moment and she stormed off.

"Where are you going?" asked Randy as he watched her leave

Ryan furiously rampaged through the corridors to find Hunter and barged in unannounced to find Vince and Hunter talking.

"Well look what we've got here. You two disgust me she's done nothing wrong. She's never done anything wrong. Why her? It would make sense to do this shit to me but what has she ever done to deserve this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act stupid with me Vince you can't fool me like you can Skye or Steph I know you and I know what you're capable of. You know what hurts the most…I don't know what you want!! From where I'm standing it just looks like you're torturing for no good reason. If I knew what you were after it might make sense. For all I know you don't want anything and you're just this malicious"

"I don't care for your tone Ryan"

"Tough shit because I'm not done yet. Because of you two slimy manipulative heartless bastards she hates me. All I've done is try to help her and protect her and she hates me. You're going to find her and tell her the whole truth and if you don't…"

"You're going to do what?" asked Hunter

"Ryan I'm giving you the chance to leave with your dignity in tact if you don't leave in the next five seconds I will call security to escort you from the building"

Ryan stood staring at her father and Hunter in disbelief she couldn't believe how callous and stone faced they were being they were showing absolutely no sign of remorse. She then grew even more furious as she saw a sly grin creep onto Hunters face. Suddenly she saw red and the next thing she knew she was throwing a lamp across the room. Hunter ducked and the lamp smashed against the wall.

"Security!!" called Vince

Randy rushed into the room and pulled a livid Ryan away as security arrived.

"Can you take my daughter and escort her from the building and please make sure she doesn't get into any of the arenas from this point on"

Security pulled Ryan away and escorted her outside where she fought frantically to get back in. Just then a familiar voice came from behind.

"Always the rebel"

Ryan froze to the spot her colour draining as she turned to see her ex-boyfriend Danny.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as Randy stood watching on

"I came to see you" he said stepping forward

"Get away from me" she screamed

"Ry I just wanted to talk to you. I want to apologise for what I did"

"Apologise you want to apologise because that'll make it all better?"

A crowd of people began to form around the scene Ryan and Danny were creating.

"Toots…"

"Don't call me that"

"Ok…I know what I did is unforgivable but I just want you to know how sorry I am"

"Sorry? You're never sorry oh sure you're all heart and apologies when you need to be but as soon as the door closes your real personality comes out and he's a jackass"

"He was! I've changed…"

"YOU NEVER CHANGE!! NEVER!! You made me feel worthless…you made me feel like I deserved everything that happened to me. That everything was my fault and it wasn't…it wasn't!! I didn't do anything wrong"

"You're Danny?" asked Randy

"Excuse me man but this ain't your business"

"Actually it is" he said walking over and comforting a terrified Ryan

"Oh you're the new guy? Be warned our little Ryan here she's a drama queen she'll make mountains out of shit piles and all that"

"I know who you are" said Randy

"No you know what she's told you. You don't know shit about me! She has a tendency to bend the truth"

"Bend the truth?" she screamed pulling away from Randy and stepping toe to toe with Danny. She looked up at him remembering all the fear she'd felt because of him all the pain he'd put her through emotionally and physically. Finally he didn't scare her anymore. She drew back her hand smacked him straight across the face. Randy immediately grabbed hold of Ryan and pushed her away. He got in Danny's face and threatened him.

"You go anywhere near her again and I'll hit you next time. See if you can beat me like you beat your women"

Randy pulled Ryan in the direction of his car and took her back to the hotel the entire way home Ryan didn't utter a word. They finally pulled up and Randy took off his seatbelt but before he could climb out Ryan grabbed his arm.

"You go back"

"No"

"Randy please just go back to work. I need to be alone for a while"

"Ryan come on"

"Randy please don't argue with me"

Randy looked at Ryan and nodded his head "Ok"

"Thank you for being there" she said kissing him on the cheek before she vacated the car. Randy watched her walk into the hotel and then pulled away cautiously.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Past Love, Uncertain Future  
**Rating:** N/A  
**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex, Mind Games and Manipulation  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Skyler and Ryan _(Wrestlers)_ Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton & the McMahon Family. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

**Past Love, Uncertain Future****– Chapter 15**

**BACK AT THE ARENA**

Skyler was at the catering table and Hunter approached looking down at the food on offer.

"So…" Hunter began "I'd have to go as far as to saying that Ryan needs anger management classes"

"What are talking about?"

"Oh you don't know? I thought someone would have told you by now"

"Told me what?"

"Your sister came to see me and Vince earlier blew her lid she was screaming, violent…she was even throwing things at us a lamp missed my head by about an inch"

"You know what that doesn't even surprise me. After what she's done nothing would surprise me about Ryan"

"Why what did she do?"

"Nothing"

"No you've started now finish"

"All this time I've been torturing myself about what happened between us and so scared that you would tell Shawn and ruin everything when all the while I should have been worried about her"

"She told Shawn about us?"

"Oh no I did that, I thought she had and I started apologising and dropped myself right in it. Me and Ryan have always had a touchy relationship like most sisters but all the stuff she's done and she's pulled I've just blown it off and said 'that's Ryan' I've never held a grudge, I've gotten angry and then forgiven her within the same minute. This time she went too far and I never thought I'd say this but I hate her. I know she's not trying to hurt me intentionally but it seems that every time she's nearby my life falls apart. But you know this isn't all her fault as much as I hate her right now I hate Shawn even more. Three years we've been together and happy we were so happy and still after all that he believes that I would purposely hurt him. Me!!"

"Maybe he doesn't know you well enough"

"Maybe, it seems to be a vicious pattern I have with men first you then him"

"I know you better than you think"

"Really is that why you're my ex?"

"Not by my choice"

"Hunter even if you were the last man on earth I wouldn't put myself through another relationship with you"

"Angel…"

"I'm not your Angel. I'm not your anything. Us doesn't exist maybe it did once during a period of complete and utter stupidity in my life but it will never happen again. The sooner you realise this, the better. In fact to make it easier for you lets have absolutely no contact whatsoever anymore. You see Hunter you've got nothing over me. Shawn knows!! And finally I see everything that Ryan told me about you. I stood in your corner and defended you and all along she was right you're an asshole. You disgust me playing around with peoples hearts just so you can reign in the WWE, something that you already do without me and something that Shawn deserves whether he's with me or not. Being with me doesn't give you anymore power than what you have right now so why do it? It was always about the power wasn't you never loved me you loved that I was a McMahon and that I could make you the best in the business. See this is why I thought I'd got it all with Shawn because he never wanted to be with me to see what he could get out of it. He did it because he loved me something that you never did. I could send myself crazy asking why you did it. Why did you ruin my future with Shawn to get something that you already had?"

"Believe what you want to but I did, no I do love you"

"If you loved me you wouldn't have hurt me or treated me how you did. That's not love" Skyler put down her plate and walked away from Hunter and made her way out the building.

AT THE HOTEL

Skyler returned back to the hotel and was making her way through the lobby when Ryan approached her.

"Leave me alone Ryan"

"I need to talk to you"

"I don't want to talk"

"Skyler I'm sorry" said Ryan stopping and screaming at her sister

Skyler stopped and turned to her sister.

"Ryan there is nothing that you can do to make things better so don't try because all that you've managed to do so far is make things worse. Just leave it alone and leave me alone. For once Ryan just listen and do as you're told"

Skyler walked away from Ryan leaving her little sister heartbroken.

LATER

Hunter stood waiting at the top of an alley. He paced backwards and forwards waiting anxiously for someone. A taxi pulled up and out stepped Ryan's ex Danny. Hunter smiled and shook Danny's hand.

"Nice to see you" he said greeting him

"You too long time no see"

"Yeah we've both been busy. So are you ready for some payback?"

"Are you kidding after what that bitch did to me why do you think I was a good boy inside I wanted to get out to see her again"

"Let me make this clear to you. You don't hurt her, this is a clean business deal you don't lay a finger on her and you just sit back and watch your handy work"

Danny reluctantly agreed "Fine but you better make it good"

"I will, now did you do what I asked?"

"Yeah I turned up how you think I got this?" he said pointing at the bruising on his jaw line.

"That's good now you know the next part" he said looking at Danny

"Just be careful ok? There's no use trying to get sympathy from the ladies if I can't enjoy it because of broken ribs"

"I'll do what has to be done, come on follow me"

Hunter walked Danny down the alley and started to attack Danny hitting him with hard rights in the face. He then kicked him in the knee taking him down to the floor where he began to kick him repeatedly in the abdomen. Danny laid writhing in pain on the floor holding his gut and bleeding heavily from his head and mouth.

LATER

Hunter arrived back to the hotel and was making his way down the corridor when he spotted Ryan waiting for him. He smiled and his strides turned into a saunter as he approached her. Ryan couldn't believe what she was about to do but she couldn't stand seeing her sister in so much pain.

"If we do this you have to promise that this is the end of it. You leave her alone you make things are ok with her and Shawn again you tell him there's never been anything between you and Skye and that it was all in his head"

Hunter realised that Ryan didn't know that Skyler had slipped up to Shawn about them sleeping together and smiled.

"I promise"

"And this is a one time thing, never again"

"One time" he opened the door and held it open for Ryan "Shall we?"

Ryan looked at Hunter and against her better judgement walked in followed by Hunter. She stood dead at the sight of the bed and Hunter approached her from behind circling her waist he started to kiss her neck and slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Ryan stood motionless as a single tear fell down her cheek.

LATER

Hunter rolled off Ryan and climbed from underneath the covers and made his way to the bathroom. Ryan pulled the covers over her covering herself and her shame. She then immediately sat up and started getting dressed as fast as she could. She fought to pull on her boots finally succeeding she turned to pick up her keys from the end table and then turned to leave turning straight into Hunter. She jumped slightly not expecting him to be there.

"Leaving?"

"What you expect me to stay and cuddle? It's done now…right?"

"Right"

"Get out my way" she demanded

Hunter moved in closer and grabbed Ryan's ass and forced her head back with his free hand and kissed her forcefully on the lips while squeezing her ass. Ryan fought free from Hunter and pushed him down onto the bed and walked away from him.

"Ryan didn't you forget something?" said Hunter. Ryan turned around to see Hunter holding her panties. "Never mind I'll keep them as a souvenir"

"You're sick!" she said scowling at him before rushing out the room. Ryan ran into the elevator and as the doors closed she slammed the emergency stop button and began to cry profusely.

LATER

Randy made his way to his hotel room and turned the corner to see Ryan sat waiting for him with her head curled under. Randy approached her.

"Ryan" he said looking down at her. Ryan looked up with puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks fresh tears streaming down her face. "Baby what's wrong?" he said crouching down next to her.

Ryan looked into Randy's eyes and threw her arms around him. He picked her up and walked her inside where he sat her down and gave her a drink to calm herself.

"I've made such a mess of things"

"You were trying to help"

"Everything's just going wrong. First Skye hates me then Danny turns up and I was over him I was. I was moving on and I wasn't scared. As soon as he spoke all those fears came flooding back but I wasn't scared of him I was just scared of being that low and that powerless again" Ryan stopped to catch her breath and wipe her eyes. "I'm so sorry" she said stroking Randy's face

"You've got no reason to be sorry"

"You deserve to know why"

"What do you mean?"

"Danny, you deserve to know what happened with him and why I was the way I was when we first met"

"Babe you don't have to"

"I want to"

"Don't feel you have to" Ryan grabbed hold of his hand

"It started out great he was this really nice, sweet, fun loving guy then something happened I did nothing to provoke him it was like something just snapped. He started getting nasty over the smallest things like us being out of cereal something as ridiculous as that and he'd hit me. Then he started getting possessive and he wouldn't let me leave the house alone and when he'd come with me if there was a guy anywhere near me he'd say I was flirting take me home and hit me. It got so bad that even if I wore an outfit he didn't like…"

"Babe…" said Randy trying to stop her

"I couldn't tell anyone not even Skye because I was afraid of what would happen to me not him. He kept telling me that it was my fault and although now I know it wasn't at the time I believed him and I believed I deserved it all. I'd used to look at myself in the mirror and say 'you've brought it on yourself'. I hate myself for doing that but it was like he was in my head controlling everything. And it didn't matter how hard he hit me I never stopped loving him. I mean under my breath I said stuff about him but in the end it always kept coming back to it being my fault. I deserved it and I actually started believing that he was right for doing what he did to me and that I needed it because I'd done wrong"

"Ryan stop please"

"He made me fall out with Skye because he didn't want me in contact with her. Skye doesn't like it she likes to be able to check up on everybody and after a few months she came over to talk to things out with me she knocked on the door and didn't get a reply so she let herself in she saw the chaos. Being Skye she was concerned so she started looking for me and she found me shaking in the bathroom I was beaten up pretty bad. I told her it was a robbery but she knew. She took me to the hospital and they found bruising and some old injuries and they all knew the truth. Then Danny turned up all concerned going along with the robbery thing. A doctor confronted him and he brushed it off saying he didn't appreciate being accused of such things and he was going to write a letter of complaint. They told me it was up to me and that without me telling the police they couldn't anything. They said they'd protect me which they did. I finally looked at Skyler and she was so scared for me. I didn't want her to be living in fear like I was so I agreed. I reported him I had to make a full statement about all the times he attacked me. It went to court and it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do I had to stand up there and tell the courts everything in front of him. He got sent to jail, he shouldn't be out yet. I thought I'd put him behind me and I was moving on it was just seeing him again. I hate him I sometimes wish I could inflict the pain on him that he inflicted on me"

"Do you mean that?"

"Yeah I do. Him being in jail isn't going to stop him. He's out now and he's going to find someone else to abuse. If he felt the pain he put me through and God knows how many before me then he might sit up and realise what he's done. I just wanted you to know all this and know that it wasn't because I didn't like you that I was so cold at the start it was because I was being cautious"

"Ok"

"Anything you want to ask me?"

"No, anything you want to tell me?"

"I just told you everything"

"So all those tears were because of him"

"Not of all them I just feel like all the walls are coming down around me"

"And you thought of me?" said Randy smiling

"I know you'll look after me"

"Always babe…" he said pulling her into his arms "…always"

THE NEXT DAY

The door opened to Vince's office and Hunter walked out he made his way down the corridor and walked out of the building completely getting into his rental car and driving away.

A Little While Later

Skyler walked into the arena and made her way to her father's office she walked in unannounced to find her Dad sat down alone she stood in front of him very strong and dominant.

"Where's Hunter? I thought he'd have been in here with you"

"I don't know and I don't care. Now what did you want sweetheart?"

"To quit Daddy"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want to do the show anymore. I only started it to be near Shawn and things being the way they are with him I'd rather not be here at all. I want writing out of the show completely"

"Are you kidding?"

"No Daddy I'm not. The sooner the better"

"For who?"

"For me, your daughter"

Vince looked at his daughter and agreed "Fine have it your way. You're like you mother so you're going to no matter what"

"Thank you Daddy"

"That all?"

"Yep I'm going now bye" she said kissing her Dad

Skyler walked out of the office and smiled at herself for being strong and assertive with her father she did wonder where Hunter was and why Vince was so aggravated when she mentioned him. As Skyler made her way through the arena Ryan and Randy made their way into the arena.

"Forget your Dad Ry you're here to see Skyler not him"

"I know"

Skyler walked around the corner and both sisters stopped in their tracks and stared at each other.

"I'll leave you to it" said Randy walking away

Ryan stared at her sister and realised that she had to make the first move.

"I'm sorry" said Ryan approaching her sister "I should have kept my nose out of your business and if I could change it I would. You've got to know that whatever I did, I did it for the right reasons. I just wanted to look after you and it all backfired. I'm so sorry"

Skyler stared at her sister a few moments longer and smiled

"I know. I'm sorry too"

The sisters hugged each other and Ryan finally felt happy after a gruelling few days. Ryan opened her eyes and looked up.

"Oh my God"

"What?" said Skyler pushing her sister away and looking at her. Ryan pointed over Skylers shoulder and she turned to see Shawn stood staring at her. Skyler stood still waiting for a sign that it was ok. Shawn approached her slowly and the couple looked each other in the eye.

"I'm sorry I know you wouldn't hurt me" said Shawn

"I'm sorry too"

"Water under the bridge ok?" he said

The couple smiled and kissed before hugging each other Skyler holding on tight afraid she'd never hold him again. Hunter stood watching on and Vince approached him.

"Why did you do it?" asked Vince

"Because I love her, always have"

Ryan shot a look of amazement at Hunter she couldn't believe that he'd kept his word and put an end to the torment he was inflicting on Skyler. Hunter stared at Ryan and blew her a kiss in that second Ryan knew he wasn't going to let it go that easily. Randy then walked over and wrapped his arm around Ryan as she watched Hunter walk away.

A Little While Later

Skyler made her way to the locker room she knocked on the door and waited to be called in.

"Come in"

She opened the door and made her way inside to find Hunter changing into his gym clothes.

"Thank you" she said to Hunter who looked up at her.

"You're welcome"

Skyler stood and looked at him as he tied his laces.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out with us"

"Me too, but I wish you and Shawn the best of luck"

"Thanks" said Skyler smiling "Well I'll leave you to get on with whatever you're doing" Skyler left the locker room and Hunter shook his head and smiled. He turned and pulled a DVD out of his gym bag and tapped the case on his hand and placed it back into the bag zipping it up and throwing it on the floor.

LATER IN RYANS ROOM

Randy walked into the bathroom where he found Ryan removing her make up. He stepped in behind her and circled her waist he started to kiss her neck and unbutton her shirt. It all felt too familiar like Hunter had done the previous day. Ryan shunned Randy and pushed him away.

"Don't" she insisted. She couldn't bring her to touch or be touched by Randy after what she'd done.

Randy sighed with frustration he couldn't understand why things had changed all of a sudden.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

"Then what was that about?"

"What?"

"You pushing me away"

"I'm just not in the mood"

"You're always in the mood Ryan"

"Well tonight's a first then isn't it? God Randy I don't want to sleep with you and you make a drama like this out of it"

"Drama? That's not drama this is drama" he said picking up his shirt and putting on his shoes and storming out of the room slamming the door behind him

"Mature Randy really mature" Ryan sighed and rested her head against the doorframe staring at the door he'd just slammed.

A Little While Later

A knock came at Ryan's door and Ryan opened it hoping it was Randy but was disappointed to see Hunter. Ryan tried to close the door but Hunter put his foot in the way.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you not unless you'd like me to make a scene"

Ryan looked at Hunter and relinquished and let him in knowing she'd regret it.

"I was just thinking about last night" he said walking over to her "How good it made me feel"

"You must feel like a real man after what you did"

"Only a real man could make you cum like that" he said circling her "Tell me has lover boy ever made you fell the way I made you feel?"

"Did you come here for any particular reason or just to get a good look at something you can't have?"

"Now don't be like that Ry…you know damn well if I was to try it on with you right here and now you wouldn't be able to control yourself because whether you deny it or not you loved it last night" he said moving his hand down her body. Ryan pulled away and turned to face him.

"Don't you dare touch me"

"Now Ryan you might want to play nice because if you were to upset me I might just have to let slip what happened"

Ryan chuckled "You could scream like a banshee about the whole thing because no one would ever believe that I'd go anywhere near you"

Hunter smiled and pulled the DVD out his back pocket and walked over to the player and put it in and pressed play. The image Hunter and Ryan appeared on the screen and Ryan felt her heart sink. She felt trapped knowing there was no way out of it. She ran over to the TV and turned it off.

"Hey don't you worry about that DVD it's yours so you can look back on the best sex of your life. I've got plenty more copies" Hunter made his way to the door and stopped and looked back over at Ryan. "I thought you knew me?" he said arrogantly before leaving.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Past Love, Uncertain Future  
**Rating:** N/A  
**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex, Mind Games and Manipulation  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Skyler and Ryan _(Wrestlers)_ Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton & the McMahon Family. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

**Past Love, Uncertain Future****– Chapter 16**

THE NEXT DAY

An excited Skyler arrived at Ryan's room with bags full of bridal magazines and notepads full of ideas. A tired and emotionally distraught Ryan stood staring out of the window as Skyler rambled on behind her.

"So I was thinking maybe an ivory and gold theme…but a subtle gold not a tacky one. Although I do love this spread here where the theme is red and cream" Skyler looked at her sister for her opinion and realised she wasn't paying attention to anything she was saying. "Then of course I could get married in toga and have my bridesmaids wearing bubble wrap bikinis. What do you think about that?"

"Yeah sounds good" said a distant Ryan

"Ryan you're not even listening to me" said Skyler standing up and approaching her sister.

Ryan snapped out of her trance and looked at her sister. "Skye I'm sorry my heads all over the place. I'm listening I promise just start over"

"What's wrong with you?"

Ryan looked away from her sister disgusted in herself knowing she couldn't tell Skyler the truth she quickly replied covering up the real reason.

"Me and Randy had a fight last night"

"About what?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Of course it matters come on you can tell me"

"Skye it really doesn't matter. Now let's sit down and talk about your wedding"

"You know what I'm going to go out and bring us back some breakfast. I think we'll both concentrate better on a full stomach and a huge coffee"

Ryan smiled at her sister and Skyler left Ryan alone with her tormented thoughts.

A Little While Later

A knock came at Ryan's door and she went to answer it assuming it was Skyler returning she opened the door to see Skyler stood with Randy.

"You need to talk about this. I'll come back later" she said smiling at her sister and walking away.

Ryan looked at Randy and her heart beat hard in her chest. She looked at the beautiful man in front of her and started to cry realising what she'd done was going to tear them apart. Ryan broke down and Randy was quick to comfort her.

"Hey"

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry" she cried

"Oh baby I'm sorry I was just being a jerk"

"I'm sorry" she repeated

"Hey lets forget all about it. It never happened ok? It never happened" said Randy comforting a guilt stricken Ryan who only wished it never did happen.

LATER

After not hearing from Hunter the thoughts going around in her head were mental torture and she had to know what he wanted. Ryan decided she had to find him and find out what he wanted. She made her way to Hunters room and knocked on the door. Hunter opened the door and smiled at Ryan.

"I knew you couldn't resist"

"Get over yourself Hunter. I want to know what you're after. Why are you doing this?"

"All the time I was dating Skyler you were adamant that I only wanted her for one thing"

"Tell me you weren't"

"I wasn't…I started dating her because I liked her and honestly until your psychotic ranting it never crossed my mind what I could get out of dating a McMahon. It didn't work out though so now I don't have Skye and I don't have what I want"

"You want my shares?"

"The way I see it Ryan is I'm doing you a favour"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah you're a rebel!! You've never wanted to be apart of this business. From where I'm standing you've never had a problem spending the money it makes you or using the family name to get what you want. So really me taking those shares off you hand will be doing you a favour. As soon as it's all legal I'll give you the copies of the DVDs I made and it'll be our little secret. If I don't get them I'll start dishing out those copies"

"There's not a chance in hell that I would hand those shares over to you. I may not want them but I'm not going to give away shares of a company that my families worked so hard at to a power hungry jackass like you"

"I thought you might say something along those lines so I'm going to give you some time to think about it. I don't want an answer till after the wedding"

"My answers not going to change"

"When I brought up the idea of you sleeping with me you slapped me across the face then I found you waiting for me. You might see sense by the time the wedding arrives. You know what I think I'm going to go back inside and put that DVD on and watch it again. It's been a long time since I've had a McMahon. At least now I can brag that I've had all three of you and it must be heredity because you're all animals in bed"

"Wait you said it's been a long time, what about Skyler?"

Hunter smiled at Ryan and she suddenly realised she been had and that nothing had ever happened between himself and Skyler.

"You bastard! You didn't sleep with her did you?" asked Ryan wanting to hear the words come from his mouth

"Believe it or not I can be a complete gentleman"

"Why did you do it? Why did you put her through all of that?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to get what I want. I knew she'd either fall back in love with me or you'd make a show a of yourself"

"When I think you can't sink any lower you prove me wrong. At least some goods come of this she's seen you for what you are"

"Hunter!" screamed Skyler as she walked down the corridor all excited she approached him and kissed him and threw her arms around him. Ryan looked on in complete shock as Hunters sly smile turned her stomach. Skyler let go of Hunter and smiled.

"Hey Ry what are you doing here?"

"What was that?" she said pointing at Hunter in frustration

"Oh it was a thank you hug. I've been and looked at the venue you're right it's beautiful exactly what I was looking for and the date you held for us is ideal. I've been really busy arranging things but everyone's said if I agree to the schedule I've made up they can all guarantee it will come together in time"

"That's excellent" said Hunter

"That's unbelievable" said Ryan in sheer disgust

"I know isn't it? I can't believe that it's finally coming together and that in nine days I'm going to be getting married"

"Nine days?"

"Yeah I'm so excited. By the way I'll need you at a fitting on Saturday in New York"

"New York?"

"Yes we can all go together on the jet just make sure you're on time, please. I'll call and remind you beforehand. Ok well I've got to go lots to do but Hunter thank you so much"

"My pleasure"

Skyler left and Ryan turned to see the smug smile on Hunters face.

"You're sick!" she said scowling at him before walking away.

"Nine days Ryan" he said smiling arrogantly as she walked away.

THE NEXT DAY

Wedding plans go on around a distraught Ryan who sits back and watches the madness around her as she tries to think of a plan to get back at Hunter. Shawn walked into the room and looked at the chaos in the room.

"Jesus" he said looking at Ryan "All this for a wedding?"

"Yep"

"You look thrilled to be here" he said sitting down next to her

"No I am I'm just not with it today"

"She's happy isn't she?" he said looking over at Skyler who was arguing with Linda about the seating arrangement

"Yeah she is. Don't you think this whole things a little rushed?" asked Ryan

"Three years?"

"It isn't three years though it's all coming together in nine days it's too fast"

"What does it matter nine days, nine months its guna be the same ending whenever. Don't you want her to be happy?"

"Of course I do"

"Then show it" he said standing up and walking over to Skyler distracting her long enough to kiss her.

"I asked him"

"You did?" asked Skyler "And what did he say?"

"He was a little sceptical at first but he eventually agreed to it"

"What?" asked Ryan

Skyler looked over at Ryan knowing she wasn't going to take the news well.

"Hunters going to be Shawn's best man"

"You're kidding right?"

"No we're not"

"So your ex-boyfriend and the reason this wedding almost didn't go ahead is going to stand up there as your best man?"

"He's not just my ex-boyfriend he's also Shawn best friend"

"This isn't a wedding it's a freak show" said an irate Ryan storming out the room.

"We knew it was going to happen" said Shawn hugging Skyler.

Ryan walked down the corridor and walked straight into Randy.

"Where you going?" asked Randy as Ryan stormed passed him

"Anywhere but here"

"What's wrong now?"

"This whole weddings a joke" said Ryan at elevator

"Why?"

"Guess who's going to be the best man?"

"Hunter"

"She's seen him, she saw what he was and what he was capable of and still she can't see any wrong in him. It's sick"

"It's her decision though"

"She's my sister"

"Ryan if Skyler was here telling you what to do what would you do?"

Ryan stood silent realising Randy had a valid point and if Skyler was dictating to her she'd do the complete opposite.

"Come on lets go back to the room and you can take your frustrations out on me" he said stepping in and wrapping his arms around her. Still sickened by her actions she pushed Randy away.

"No Randy for God sake" she screamed

A frustrated Randy backed away and shot daggers at Ryan.

"Forget this I don't need this shit Ryan! I have been nothing but kind, supportive and patient with you and I am sick to death of getting the shit end of the stick. Call me when they've exorcised this bitch out of you" Randy stormed off leaving an already reeling Ryan cursing herself for taking her anger out on the wrong person.

LATER

Ryan answered the door and Skyler walked in following her depressed sister inside.

"I know you don't like the way this is happening but I'm happy isn't that good enough?" asked Skyler

"You're having him as apart of your wedding. Doesn't it make you sick?"

"Yeah it does and so does marrying the man I love knowing what I've done. You think I want to be stood there declaring my love for Shawn and seeing the man I cheated on him with watching on? I agreed to it because it's what Shawn wanted. It was a mistake and I just want to leave it in the dark and never bring it out to light again"

"How can he want him to be his best man after what you told him?"

"They're men, an apology and a beer and its over with. Must be nice to just shut off like that I wish I could"

Ryan felt guilty seeing her sister torturing herself the way she was over something that never happened. More than anything she wanted to tell her the truth but she didn't want to tell Skyler what she'd done. She didn't want people knowing how low she'd gone and how stupid she was. She looked on to see the sadness in her sister's eyes and comforted her.

"It meant nothing just remember that. It meant absolutely nothing"

DAYS LATER IN NEW YORK

Skyler, her mom and her two sisters were all in New York at a dressing fitting. Skyler, Linda and Stephanie were all excited and enjoying themselves with strawberries and champagne as Ryan stood motionless as she had her dress altered. Her head was swamped and spinning with all different question and bad ideas. Skyler noticed her sister was yet again distant.

"Oh come on Ryan I know you're not a girly girl but you could smile and be a little happy. You know what if you can put on a smile until the weddings over I won't even asked for a wedding gift from you"

Ryan looked at her sister and suddenly she left the store in her store leaving her sisters, her mom and the shop assistants all bewildered.

"Where's she going?" asked Linda

"I don't know!" replied Steph

"I'm so sorry about this" Skyler apologised to the shop assistants. "I promise I'll make her return the dress immediately"

THE NEXT DAY

Ryan caught up with WWE on the road and arrived at the hotel. She walked down the corridor slowly and finally stopped outside room 124 she knocked on the door softly and waited for a reply. The door opened and Randy appeared. The couple stared at each other and Randy finally invited her in. Randy sat down on the bed and looked at Ryan.

"Well?" he asked waiting for her to begin

"I'm sorry about the other day. My heads all over the place and I took it out on you and that was wrong. I shouldn't have. The last thing I want to do is hurt you or push you away. It's been a really long time since I felt this way about a guy and it's been even longer since I've felt safe with a guy. I don't want to lose that or lose you. I've got something to tell you and its either going to make us or break us"

"What is it?"

"First I need you to know that love them or hate them my family are the most precious thing to me, especially Skye and I will do anything to protect them and make sure no one causes them any pain"

"Ok and that's great that you feel so close to your family. Is this what you had to tell me?"

Ryan shook her head "I mean anything…whatever it takes. Please don't hate me. Hunter gave me a kind of ultimatum. I just wanted him to stop hurting Skye she was such a mess and things were such a mess and I just wanted to make it all go away"

"What did you do?" asked Randy almost sure he knew the answer

"It meant nothing"

"What meant nothing?" said Randy pushing her to tell him

"He said if I slept with him he'd drop it"

"So you jumped straight into bed with him"

"It wasn't like that"

"Then what was it like? Come on Ry tell me all the gory details"

"Randy please! I didn't do it to hurt you I did it to help Skye and it did look at her she's happy" she said breaking down into tears

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I slept with him and afterwards I found out that he didn't sleep with Skye so he had nothing over her in the first place oh and at this point Skye had already told Shawn she'd slept with him. Hunter took advantage and he knew what he was doing he recorded"

"Ryan…" said Randy getting angry and standing up

"He threatening to show everyone unless I sign over my shares of the company. He's right I never wanted to be apart of it but I don't want to sign shares over to him giving him power within my families company and letting him win. I did that with Danny and look where it got me. I have to stand up to him and to do that I had to tell you this. Now if you never want to see me again I understand but if you can forgive please show up to the wedding"

Ryan teary eyed approached Randy and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room. Randy stood looking down at the ground not knowing what to think.

THE WEDDING

The wedding day arrived and a still guilt stricken Skyler decided that she couldn't go through with it. Ryan was trying to talk her round.

"Skye hunny we talked about this. It was nothing remember it meant nothing"

"I can't marry Shawn with this hanging over my head"

"Shawn knows it's not like a secret you're hiding from him"

"I need to talk to Hunter. Get him for me"

"Skye that isn't going to help"

"GET HIM FOR ME" she screamed

Ryan left the room and found Hunter waiting outside.

"Skyler wants to speak to you" she said reluctant to tell him

"It's killing you isn't it? Have you thought any more about our business deal?"

Ryan saw Randy enter the building looking gorgeous in his pinstripe suit. He looked over at her and gave a little smile. She smiled back and looked at Hunter.

"Yeah I have I'll tell you my decision at the reception"

"Good girl, I just hope it's what I want to hear because I have the DVDs waiting in my car. Also I thought it was quite fitting, I wrapped one up for the bride and groom" he said before walking away and entering Skylers room.

Ryan stood staring at Randy who stared at her through the group of guys he was speaking with.

INSIDE SKYLERS ROOM

"Hey" said Hunter walking in and closing the door.

Skyler stood up to confront Hunter and he smiled at her looking her up and down.

"You look beautiful"

"Don't do that"

"Ryan said you wanted to speak to me"

"I can't go through with this wedding knowing that hurt him"

"You've got to marry him"

"I want to but I can't live with myself. I need to know that whether you're lying to me. This is going to be the biggest decision of my life if I cheated on him and it happened the way you said it did then I can't go through with this wedding. But if I cancel this wedding and find out that you lied to me I will make your professional life a living hell. I will take a place on the creative team and make sure that Triple H crashes and burns. I'll make sure you're not at the top of your game"

"Look at little Skyler sticking up for herself. You've been hanging around with Ryan too much"

"Just tell me"

"Tell you the truth or what you want to hear?"

"The truth please for once just don't lie to me" she said as her eyes welled up

Hunter looked into her eyes and could see she was completely serious.

"Nothing happened"

Skyler walked over to Hunter silently and punched him in the face.

"You're an asshole!"

"I'm sorry" he said

"No you're not, if you were you wouldn't have done it in the first place" Skyler then opened the door and walked out to make her way outside to the garden where the ceremony was being held.

Skyler joined Ryan who handed her, her bouquet.

"The bastard lied to me. Nothing happened" she told Ryan

Hunter walked passed the girls to make his way to the alter with a very noticeable welt under his eye.

From This Moment by Shania Twain began and Shawn turned around to watch as Skyler made her way down the aisle. First Stephanie made her way down the aisle, followed by Ryan both wearing long red satin dresses.

"Hey sweetheart are you ready?" asked Vince. Skyler nodded and her Dad smiled as they got ready to make their way down the aisle.

Skyler and Vince walked proudly down the aisle towards Shawn who couldn't help but smile at his bride as she looked amazing. Vince shook Shawn's hand.

"You look after her" said Vince as Skyler walked up beside him and linked arms with her future husband.

**THE CEREMONY**

"Who brings this woman to marry this man?"

"I do" said Vince

"This is the time you have chosen to become husband and wife.

We are here, not only to witness your commitment to each other, but also to wish you both every happiness in your future life together.

Within its framework of commitment and loyalty marriage enables the establishment of a home, where through trust, patience and respect, the love and affection which you have for each other may develop into a deep and lasting relationship.

We who are witnessing your marriage, hope that despite the stresses inevitable in any life your Love, Respect for each other, your trust and understanding of each other will increase your contentment and heighten your joy in living. Now Skyler's sister Ryan will do a reading by Walter Pinder"

Ryan nervously walked up to stand in front of the couple. She looked over at Randy who sat looking handsome. His eyes firmly fixed on her. His attention making her more nervous then the thought of reciting the reading in front of all the people present, she began.

"Everyday you live, learn how to receive love with as much understanding as you give it. Find things within yourself, then you can share them with each other. Do not fear this love. Have an open heart and a sincere mind. Be sincerely interested in each other's happiness. Be constant and consistent in your love. From this comes security and strength. All that we love deeply becomes a part of us on this day of your marriage. Try to commit yourselves fully and freely to each other." Ryan smiled as she stepped down.

"Before you Shawn and Skyler are joined in marriage in my presence and of these your family, friends and witnesses, I am to remind you of the serious and binding nature of the relationship you are now about to enter. I shall now ask you to make your marriage vows."

"I Shawn Michaels take you, Skyler Jayne McMahon to be my wife, to be my eternal love; it's been an emotional roll coaster ride up to this point and it was up in the air a couple of times whether we'd get here or not. The one thing that I never questioned was my love for you that has never floundered. I've never been surer of anything else in my life. I've thanked God everyday since the day we met for bringing you into my life and I thank him here today for bringing us together and giving me the most beautiful, talented, caring and truly amazing woman I have ever come across as my eternal other. I stand here today in front of God and our family and friends I promise that I'll do everything in my power to make sure we're as happy together in the future as we are here today" Skyler smiled at Shawn as her eyes welled up.

"I Skyler Jayne McMahon take you, Shawn Michaels to be my husband, to be my companion and to be my friend. I struggled today with my conscience and with my vows because there are a lot of things that I can't say for reasons that we only know. Then I remembered a conversation I'd had with my sister Ryan and she said to me that she'd never seen me happier than when I was with you and I realised it was true. I have never been so happy in my life. When you're around I feel complete like you're the piece of the puzzle that was missing. I hate the feeling I get when you're not around. I don't want to feel like that. I want you to be there, when I go to sleep, when I wake up…I want to see your face because you make me smile and make me feel safe. And I promise that as long as we're together I won't do anything to hurt you, I promise because without your love I'd feel incomplete."

Hunter handed Shawn and Skyler the rings

"With this ring I thee wed.

Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share." Said Shawn

"With this ring I thee wed.

Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share." Said Skyler

The priest lit two candles and handed them to Shawn and Skyler to hold.

"These two candles are symbolic of separate people in their own right. By the joining of two candles into one, this symbolizes the strength and the unity of two joining together to become one, depicting Shawn and Skyler's belief that together they can become greater than each could alone. The side candles remain burning to further symbolize the continuing importance of the individual integrity within the marriage relationship"

Shawn and Skyler exchange candles and hand then to Ryan and Hunter on each side.

"By the authority vested in me, according to the laws of New York

I now pronounce you to be husband and wife.

Now that the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day is about to begin, go and meet it gladly.

You may now kiss the bride"

Shawn pulled Skyler in to him and kissed his wife sweetly

"To all these here present I present to you

Mr and Mrs Michaels"

Everybody rose out their seats and began applauding the couple and they carried on in their embrace...


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Past Love, Uncertain Future  
**Rating:** N/A  
**Content:** Love, Hate, Mild Sex, Mind Games and Manipulation  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Skyler and Ryan _(Wrestlers)_ Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton & the McMahon Family. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

**Past Love, Uncertain Future****– Chapter 17**

AT THE RECEPTION

Everyone was sat down listening to Vince finishing his speech and congratulating his daughter. Vince sat down and the next to make their speech was Ryan she stood up all smiles and confidence.

"I like to begin by saying how happy I am that Skyler finally found a decent man" she said shooting a look at Hunter "A dependable man and a loving man. I'm going to bore you all with a speech because after Vince's what's left to say about the happy couple unless giving their social security numbers classes as a speech. I just wanted to ask that Shawn and Skyler, Mr & Mrs Michaels open my wedding gift publicly. Ryan handed Skyler an envelope and she opened it pulling out a bunch of folded papers. Skyler quickly scanned the papers and looked at her sister in awe as she passed the papers over to Shawn who quickly scanned them too.

"Are you kidding?" asked Skyler

"No I'm not, ladies and gentleman for my wedding gift to the happy couple I have given Shawn my shares of WWE" Ryan immediately looked for a reaction from Hunter and smiled as she saw the anger in his eyes. She then addressed the shocked room. "You see I never wanted to be apart of the company and I've only got a share as a birthright for being a McMahon, I never asked for them. Don't get me wrong I am proud to be a McMahon but I've never wanted to be apart of the wrestling business. That's all Shawn's ever wanted and I hope that after he says goodbye to the physicality of wrestling he can still leave his mark and legacy by working behind the cameras. In closing I can't think of another guy more perfect for Skyler or for the company. To Shawn and Skyler" she said raising her glass. She sipped at the champagne as she shot a look over at a disgruntled Hunter.

LATER

A furious Vince grabs his daughters arm and drag Ryan into the corridor.

"What are you thinking?" he screamed

"Vince I didn't want them, Shawn lives for this business it makes sense"

"You've given your shares to Shawn he's not a McMahon"

"Not by name no but he is family"

Vince cursed his daughter for taking after him for his wise mouth and argumentative nature. He knew he wasn't going to break her down.

"Get out of my sight" said Vince

"Lighten up Vince it's not like I gave him the whole thing you're still the majority shareholder. I had no say in anything so why should it be any different with him"

"I'm warning you Ryan"

"Fine I'm going you can stay here with that look on your face all night. You can kick and scream and make a complete show of yourself but you'll wake up tomorrow and everything will still be the same. So Vince get over it, what's done is done" Ryan walked away from her father and is just about to end the party as Hunter pushes her back out and corners her.

"You've made a big mistake. You think you've outsmarted me by pulling this little stunt? Well I guess its going to backfire on you because everyone's going to know what happened between us"

Ryan laughed to herself. "You're a joke, big bad my ass. You might be able to get away with it with Skye she's naïve but not me Hunter like I said I know you. You can show everybody what we did. I did it for the right reasons and honestly there's only one persons opinion I give a damn about he already knows" Ryan pushed Hunter away and walked over and joined Randy back inside. Hunter followed her into the room and watched her as Randy shot Hunter a look.

Vince approached Hunter and handed him a bourbon.

"What the hell happened?" asked Vince

"What?" asked Hunter not sure what he was referring to

"What did you do to her to make her sign over her shares to him?"

"I screwed her!" said Hunter knocking back the bourbon handing Vince the glass and walking away.

Because You Love Me by Celine Dion came on and the dance floor cleared as Mr & Mrs Michaels had their first dance together. They danced for a while then the floor filled up all dancing and watching the happy couple. As the song came to an end Shawn kissed Skyler and an announcement was made that the bride and groom would be leaving momentarily. Everyone rushed outside to see them leave and as they approached the car door Skyler turned and threw her bouquet into the crowd. The girls fought furiously for the bouquet and Ryan with Randy walked through the mayhem and Ryan kissed her sister.

"Congratulations"

"Thanks" said Skyler kissing and hugging her sister before getting into the car.

Ryan and Randy stood and watched Skyler and Shawn drive away as the rest of the crowd moved back inside to continue with the party. Randy then extended his hand for Ryan and she accepted. Randy pulled her in and they kissed sweetly.

"I love you" said Ryan

"I love you too" replied Randy

The couple began to walk back towards the door when a cop car turned up and the cops got out. They made their way over to Randy and Ryan.

"Ryan McMahon I'm arresting you for grievous bodily harm on one Daniel Matthews. You have the right to remain silent but anything you do say can and will be used against you in a court of law"

"What you're not serious?" asked Ryan as the police officer handcuffed her.

Randy watched on as she was taken by the police put into the police car and driven away in front of all the guests including Hunter who stood looking on pretending to be as confused as everyone else but knowing exactly what he'd done and feeling very proud of himself.

IN THE INTERROGATION ROOM

"So you're telling me you don't know where you were on the night in question?" asked a Police Officer

"I've been on the road with the WWE and I've been a little distracted haven't kept up with my diary. Sorry!"

"You're only hurting yourselves with the wise ass comments"

"We were here in New York"

"We know that's why you've only just been picked up because you left. You were out of our jurisdiction. Why'd ya come back?"

"My sisters wedding. How did you know I was here?"

"Anonymous tip off"

"That what Hunters calling himself now anonymous? Personally I'd call him Asshole"

"So you were in New York?"

"Yeah he turned up at the arena trying to apologise"

"So you beat him up?"

"No! He came from nowhere he's not even supposed to be out of prison yet. They promised me they'd inform me of his release"

"Why was he in prison?"

"For beating me within an inch of my life so you're talking to the wrong person"

"Domestic violence? That's enough to make anybody angry?"

"Angry I wasn't angry I was terrified and nothings changed. When he turned up that day at the arena I felt like nothing had changed. I was still as scared as I'd ever been around him"

"People do crazy things when they're scared"

"I didn't do it"

"So where were you around about ten o'clock that night?"

"Drinking in my hotel room"

"Was there anybody with you?"

"No"

"Why?"

"I wanted to be alone. I'd just had a fight with my sister and then Danny turned up my head was all over the place and the last thing I wanted was someone trying to comfort me and tell me it was all going to be fine because that's bullshit!"

"So you were alone, drinking, your head was and I quote all over the place and your ex-boyfriend who used to abuse you turns up in the hospital pretty beaten up claiming you did it. I gotta admit Ryan it's not looking good for you"

"I didn't do it!!"

"Ok let's say you didn't…"

"I didn't!!"

"Ok…you didn't you still have all this shit against you which isn't going to look too good to the courts. If you're innocent there's got to be some proof so I'd start thinking if I were you"

Ryan sat with her head on the table thinking about that nights events she suddenly remembered where she was.

"I was with Hunter" she said sitting up "I was with Hunter"

"You just said you were alone"

"I was in my room but I went to his, he wasn't there so I waited. I was sat outside his door at ten o'clock he turned up at about quarter to eleven"

"Will he vouch for this?"

"No he hates me"

"We can call him in and give it a shot take her back ok"

"Wait!" the officer turned back to Ryan "Never in a million years is he going to admit to it. There's DVDs though"

"What?"

"That night I slept with him and recorded it I know there's DVDs I had one I saw it"

"Where is it?"

"A city dump in Texas"

"You threw it away?"

"I didn't know I'd need it as evidence I didn't want reminding of it"

"Why do it?"

"That's none of your business"

"Alright take her back and get a search warrant for this Hunter guy find out where he is"

"He's at the wedding and he told me only a few hours ago that they were in his car"

"Take her back" said the officer leaving the room.

AT THE FRONT DESK

"I want to know where my daughter is" said Vince to the officer at the front desk

"Your daughter is currently being questioned Mr McMahon"

"About what?"

"I'm sorry you're going to have to talk to Office Clemente about that"

"Then I want to see him" as he said the words Officer Clemente walked out

"Clemente this is Ryan McMahon's father"

"Yeah I know who he is. Avid wrestling fan it's nice to meet you"

"Where's my daughter"

"She's currently in a holding cell"

"Oh Vince" said Linda with her hand on her heart

"Why is she here?"

"Charges were made by a Daniel Matthews he said that your daughter attacked him"

"He's the animal not my daughter"

"We have to follow procedure sir. We're currently working on your daughter's case but as of this moment I can't tell you anything"

"Can we see her?" asked Linda

"No I'm sorry not just yet. I'll inform you as soon as I have anything"

"Thank you"

AT THE VENUE

The police arrived at the venue and got the DJ to make an announcement for Hunter to make his way to the lobby. Hunter seconds later made his way out to see the police officers waiting for him.

"Officers"

"Hunter right?"

"Yeah"

"We have a warrant to search your person and your vehicle. Can I please have your keys?"

"Sure" he said getting them out of his pocket and throwing them over.

The second officers searched Hunter finding nothing on him. Hunter then lead the officers to his car which they searched once again finding nothing.

"Ryan McMahon has informed us of her whereabouts on the night of July 19th. She claims she was with you from ten forty five onwards. Is this correct?"

"Are you kidding? Me and Ryan spend as little time together as possible. I dated her sister the one who got married today well actually both of her sisters but she took a disliking to me from day one and we've never gotten on so me spending any time with her is just absurd"

"Can you tell us where you were on that night?"

"In my room"

"Were you there alone?"

"No but I can tell you it wasn't Ryan I was with"

"Then who were you with?"

"A girl I met at a bar"

"Do you have her name?"

"Melanie"

"Melanie what?"

"I didn't catch her last name"

"Did you catch her address?"

"No I did get her number though"

"Can we have it please?"

"Sure" said Hunter taking his phone out of his pocket a retrieving her number he handed his phone over to the officer who jotted down the number. He then dialled the number and waited for a reply.

"Hello is this Melanie?...Hi this is Officer Clemente of the NYPD. I'm here with a Hunter Helmsley and he's informed us that you were with him in his hotel room on the night of July 19th. Can you clarify to me whether this is true or not? You're positive? Then I'm going to need you to come down and sign a statement saying so. As soon as possible please. Ask for Officer Clemente when you get there. Bye" Officer Clemente looked over at Hunter "Ok your story checks out which is bad luck for Ryan. Thank you for being co-operative and here are your keys. I'm also going to need you to come and sign a written statement too"

"That's no problem. I'll follow you there"

ONE WEEK LATER – IN COURT

Ryan stood in front of her family including Skyler who watched on with tears in her eyes. In front Hunter who had been called in as a witness and in front of Randy who watched on unsure of what really happened that night.

"Your claims of innocence have been noted but I'm afraid to say without a solid alibi there is no proof of your whereabouts that night from the attack that took place at approximately ten o'clock and Mr Orton discovering you outside his hotel room at twelve forty five on the morning of July 20th. Witnesses from the altercation in the morning of July 19th between yourself and Mr Matthews all said the same that you were very emotional and irate and that at one point you did strike Mr Matthews. Your history with the victim gives a plausible motive for you to conduct such an attack. I have no option but to find you guilty of grievous bodily harm and I am issuing a sentence of two years imprisonment affective immediately"

Ryan felt her heart sink in her chest and she gasped for air nervously. She looked over at Randy and then at Skyler. She then turned to see an emotionless Hunter staring at her. Finally she turned to Danny and saw red.

"TELL THEM!! Tell them I didn't do it!! I never did anything to you. Danny please!!"

"Miss McMahon I must ask you to remain silent or I will find you in contempt"

"But I didn't do it!!"

"Miss McMahon"

Ryan crying hysterically looked over at Randy and Skyler and mouthed the words out to them "I didn't do it. I promise"

The officers grabbed Ryan's arm ready to take her away.

"Daddy!!" she screamed emotionally and uncharacteristically to Vince who looked over at his daughter "Daddy help me!!" she pleaded with tears streaming down her face as the officers escorted her out of the court room. Vince consoled his wife and daughter and looked over at the door Ryan had just walked through. He knew there was something wrong when his rebel daughter asked for her Daddy.

LATER

Ryan had gone through the whole process and was now being taken to her cell by the CO her head and heart somewhere else. Dawned in prison blue with the other inmates screaming at her she walked into her cell and the doors closed on Ryan who descended down the wall and cried in the darkness of her cell the abuse from her inmates continuing as the CO screamed lights out before shutting off all the lights leaving Ryan in complete darkness.


End file.
